Four and Six: With no war
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: OK this is about what life in dauntless is like with no war. So of course everyone who died in the war is still alive except for Al. I suck at summaries but please read. It is better than it sounds. Rated T for cussing and stuff. :)
1. Chapter 1: Jobs

_**Hey guys so this is my first divergent fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I have another story for mortal instruments if ya'll are interested in that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent:( So sad. :( By the way this goes for the rest of this story to cause I hate saying it over and over again cause it makes me sad. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tris's POV**

It has been four _**(A/N: Yep I did that on purpose:)~M)**_weeks since initiation ended. Today was the day we got to pick our jobs and got assigned our apartments.

I finally finished getting ready when Christina came over to me.

"Hey! Aren't you excited Tris! I can't wait I hope we get an apartment close to each other!" Chris says really really quick.

"Chris calm down. It's not that big of a deal honestly." I told her.

"Umm yes it is, I mean we are picking our jobs that we will have forever and finally getting our apartments!" Chris answers back.

I just roll my eyes and tell her to go get ready. When she finally goes off I walk out of our dorm thing and down to the pit.

I walk over by the chasm where Tobais is supposed to meet me.

I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and I know it's Tobais.

"Hey Tris." Tobais whispers in my ear.

"Hey." I whisper back.

"Have you thought about which job or jobs you want?" He asks setting his chin on the top of my head.

"Yeah but it's a surprise. You are coming to watch us pick right?" I ask turning around in his arms to face him.

"Well of course. I have to see my girlfriend pick her jobs." Tobais says smiling at me.

I just nod my head.

"Can I ask you something Tris?" He asks

"Of course you can." I said looking up at him confused.

"Well would you like to move in with me?" He asked looking nervous.

I didn't say anything I was in shock.

"Well I mean if you don't want to I understand. I mean it's a big step and..." He starts saying really quickly.

"Four, I would love to move in with you." I said giving him a big hug.

I hear him breath out. He must have been holding in a breath.

He hugs me back then put his hand under my chin and pulls my lips to his.

We kiss for about a minute before I pull away.

Tobais gives me a pout and I laugh.

"We will continue this later. It's time to go get my seat." I said to him. He cheered up a bit when I said we would continue later.

"Alright. I guess so. Come on." Tobais said grabbing my hand.

Together we walked to the center of the pit where a little stage was set up and some chairs as well.

I went and took my seat and Four went up to the stage where Eric and Lauren were.

I wait about three minutes and then Chris, Will and the rest of the gang come in. Chris sits next to me and Uriah sits on the other side of me.

The rest of the initiates come in and Eric starts talking.

"OK all of ya'll are now official dauntless members. Today ya'll will get to pick your jobs and get assigned your apartment numbers. Blah blah blah." Eric explains. He looks bored.

"Tris you are first what job do you want?" Eric sneers at me.

"I want to train initiates." I said.

"OK well that's only part time so pick another job." He says with the same sneer.

"A tattoo artist." I said again.

He just nods and scribbles it down on his clipboard.

"OK here is your apartment key." He says handing me a key.

"No I don't need that." I said. I was thinking I may as well have some fun with this.

"Are you going to sleep in the halls?" Eric growls.

"NO." Is all I say

"Well then are you going to be faction less?" Eric growls again.

"No, I'm moving in with Four." I say with a smirk.

"Why?" Eric asks suddenly confused.

"Umm well let's see he is my boyfriend." I say while I hear Chris and Uriah snort.

"Really? Four you could do so much better. I mean look at her she looks like she's twelve." Eric says to Four.

I hear Four growl and say, "No she doesn't she is beautiful Eric just back off." He said this really quietly which means he is really really mad.

I smile slightly.

"Fine whatever." Eric says and continues on to Uriah. About fifteen minutes later everyone had picked their jobs and gotten there apartment numbers.

"OK your jobs will start next week. Go get your things and move in." Eric says in a dismissive voice.

Four walked over to me and says, "Come on we will go get your stuff and get you moved in."

I nod my head and grab his hand. I was excited now.

I started running and Four ran right along side of me. We finally reach the dorm and I quickly pack my stuff.

Before I can grab my bag of stuff Four grabs it and throws it over his shoulder.

I start running again before he can think about it. Just before I reach the door, I yell "Race ya!" Then run as fast as I can towards his apartment.

**A little less than a year later.**

**Tobais's POV**

I wake up to me and Tris's alarm going off. I groan lightly and roll to turn it off.

I look over and see Tris is gone. She must already be up. Well that makes since today is initiation.

I'm sure she is excited.

I get up and smell bacon. I look over and see Tris fully dressed and eating a plate full of bacon. There was a plate sitting next to her with a muffin and bacon on it.

I get up and walk over to her hugging her from behind.

"We are up a little early aren't we?" I ask

"Yep don't you know what day it is?" Tris asks with a big smile as I sit down.

"Yeah today is initiation." I answer shoving bacon into my mouth.

"Yep and it's my first year as a trainer and I get to train with the best boyfriend in the world." Tris says grabbing my free hand.

"Why thank you. I get to train with my beautiful, sexy girlfriend." I say back making her blush.

"I have an idea." She says.

I nod telling her to continue so she does.

"We should see how long it will take the initiates to figure out we are together and make it as lest obvious as possible." She finishes.

"I like that idea. But for right now I need a kiss if I won't be able to kiss you at work." I said leaning in and kissing her.

I feel her smile and then pull back.

"You need to go get ready. The initiates will be here in like ten minutes." Tris says finishing her last piece of bacon.

I smile and nod my head then go get ready.

When I'm done Tris had just finished her make-up. She never wears a lot like Christina does but today she wears eye-liner and mascara which makes her gray eyes look blue and makes them stand out.

She was wearing a black low cut tank-top that was tight and some black skinny jeans. Her tank-top should her tattoo of the three ravens.

I couldn't help but smile. She was so sexy yet intimidating at the same time.

"Well Four are you ready to go?" She asks using my nickname.

"Of course. Are you going to go by six?" I ask.

"Yep, I sure am." She says grabbing my hand and walking out the door. I lock it behind us and we walk down to the net.

"OK remember we want to see how long it will take them to figure out we are dating." Tris says letting go of my hand.

I nod and smile.

Then I hear Max start talking. They are here. Tris must realize this too cause her face gets all serious but her eyes are lit with excitement.

I hear a bunch of gasp then hear a scream. I see some on fall into the net and reach out my hand to help them out.

When they get down I look more closely. It was a girl from Amity.

"What's your name?" I ask in my instructor voice.

"Umm..." She says thinking.

"Chose wisely you only get to pick once." Tris says. I smile cause that was the same thing I said to her.

"Lily." The girl says.

"Make the announcement Six." I say.

She nods then shouts, "First jumper Lily!"

The dauntless all start screaming and yelling punching there fist in the air as they come out of the shadows.

Eventually all the initiates get down here and group up.

All together we have 21. 12 dauntless born and 9 transfers.

Their names were:

Lily,girl, Amity

James,boy, Candor

Alex,girl, Candor

Emily,girl, Erudite

Taylor,girl, Amity

Dustin,boy, Erudite

Austin,boy, Erudite

Justin,boy, Candor

Emma,girl, Erudite

So we had 4 Erudite transfers, 3 Candor transfers, 2 Amity transfers and 0 Abnegation transfers.

Tris comes over to me and nods at me telling me to start talking.

"OK Dauntless born go with Christina and Uriah. Transfers stay here." I said

The dauntless born go over to Christina and Uriah and they walk off.

"OK listen up. My name is Four and this is Six. We will be your..." I start saying when a girl interrupts me.

"Wait you mean like the numbers?" She asks.

Tris speaks up this time, "Yeah you got a problem with that Candor?"

She doesn't say anything so Tris walks over to her. Luckily Tris had grown like three inches since initiation she towered over the girl.

"What's your name?" She asks in the same tone of voice I used with Christina last year.

"Al... Alex." She stumbles.

"Well Candor the first lesson you will learn here is to keep your mouth shut. If we wanted to hear your stupid opinions we would have went to Candor. Got it?" Tris says not even bothering to us her name.

The girl nods and Tris walks back over to me and crosses her arms.

I got to say she looked frightening.

"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted. We will be your instructors for your time as initiates. We are going to give you a tour of the compound starting with the pit." I said waiting for anyone to say something.

No one does so I continue, "Follow us." I say and me and Tris turn at the same time walking towards the pit.

* * *

_**OK guys what did ya think? I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing that. I will post the next chapter soon. :) Please review if you have any opinions or ideas. Anyways I'm out see ya! :) ~M **_


	2. Chapter 2: Fluff

_**Hey guys, I'm back :) So I got a couple of reviews which made me happy. Thanks to those who did review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

**Tris's POV**

I love scaring this initiates already. I had so much fun scaring the crap out of that Candor girl.

When Four finishes his little speech as if we rehearsed it we turned and walked away to the huge double doors at the same time.

Together Four and I opened the doors and the initiates all gasp in unison.

I can't help but smile a little remembering my same reaction last year.

"Come on." Four says in his instructor voice.

They all follow us to the center of the pit.

"OK, this is the pit. Learn to love it. Come over here and we will show you the chasm." Four continues walking and I fall in step with him.

We stop near the edge of the chasm and I can't help but think about Al.

Four looks at me ad nods. As if saying I can tell this part.

"I want ya'll to listen and listen closely. The chasm is here to represent the fine line between bravery and idiocy. If you jump you die instantly or will suffer extremely. It happens every year and it will happen again." I say in the best intimidating voice I can muster.

"Did it happen last year?" Some kid asks.

I freeze thinking of Al.

"Yes it did." Is all I say and we walk away from the pit.

"We are going to take ya'll to get some food then we are heading to the dorms." Four says.

Together we lead the way to cafeteria the transfers close behind us.

When we walk in me and Four walk over to our normal table.

"Hey four, six. Hows the tour so far?" Chris asked when we sat down.

"A little annoying actually I already scared the heck out of some girl." I said smiling slightly.

"Awesome. i wish I had transfers the Dauntless born are all stuck up and snobby." Chris says.

I nod my head and laugh.

"Oh yeah, by the way guys me and Four want to see how long it will take for the initiates to figure out we are dating. So don't act like we are." I whisper so no one else will hear.

They all nod and Zeke asks, "Did anyone ask about the names?"

"Yep and Tris scared the piss out of the girl just like I did to Chris." Four says laughing slightly.

About 30 minutes later Four says we need to leave.

"Initiates let's go!" I yell.

They quickly get up and follow me and Four out of the cafeteria.

We lead them to the dorms and turn around to them.

"OK this is where you will stay during and a little bit after initiation. There will be plenty bunks for you in there. Before we let ya'll go diner is at 7:30 and initiation starts at 6 tomorrow morning. If you aren't in the training room by then consider yourself faction less. Oh and I would get some new clothes if I were you." I say when I'm done I look to Four.

He adds after a moment, "I hope ya'll payed attention on the way here cause that's the only time we are showing you. Ya'll are now free to settle in and have a look around just don't get into trouble."

They all nod and run into the dorm.

I look at Four and smile.

"Were we that crazy last year?" I ask.

"Yep." He says popping his p.

I laugh and so does he.

"Let's go before they catch us." I say grabbing his hand and running.

We ran as fast as we could all the way back to the apartment.

Four unlocked the door and closed it with his foot behind us.

Before I could even talk he pushed me against the wall and my legs wrap around his waist. We kiss and the kiss is a hungry one.

After a while I pull back to breathe and he starts placing open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Tobias.." I groan.

I feel him smile then pull back slightly setting me back on the ground.

"I have been waiting all day to do that." He says.

I smile at him in return and lay my head on his chest.

He picks me up and walks over to the bed. We lay down and I reach over and set my alarm for 7 so we could eat. I roll back over and Tobias puts his arms around me. Together we fell asleep.

* * *

_**OK I know it's short but I had to have a little fourtris fluff. :) Anyways I should be able to post again soon today was my last day of school I am officaly on Christmas break :) Anyways please review :) I would like your opinions and ideas :) I'm out of here peace ~M**_


	3. Chapter 3: guns and rings

_**Hey I be back :) So I assume ya'll liked the last chapter didn't get any reviews :( But I will post this anyways. :) So anyways here it is. ~M**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

**The next morning:**

I wake up next to Tobias and smile. I turn around so I'm facing him and meet blue eyes.

I smile again and stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He says leaning in and kissing me.

"Good morning handsome." I say against his lips.

I feel him smile and we kiss again.

"As much as I don't want to stop we need to get ready training starts today." I say as Tobias kisses my neck.

I hear him groan and then he rolls off the bed and helps me up.

I quickly take a shower and get dressed putting on some light make-up.

I look scary. I look at the clock and it reads 5:30.

When I'm done I walk into the kitchen and see breakfast on the table and a note.

I walk over to the note and start reading it as I take a bit out of the muffin. The note reads:

Went down to the training room to set up. I already woke the initiates come down when you finish your breakfast.

Hope you enjoy it. I got your favorite. I love you Trissy. Come down soon. Don't forget our little act.

love, T/4

I smile and finish my breakfast. I grab my combat boots and slip them on. I grab my keys and walk out the door. I turn around and lock it so Tobias doesn't kill me.

I walk down to the training room and look at the clock it reads 5:50. Got here just on time.

I see a few initiates are already here and I walk over to Four.

"Hey Four guns today right?" I ask in a low voice acting like I didn't just see him.

"Hey six, yeah guns today, knifes tomorrow and punching bags the next day." He answers not looking up from the guns he was setting out.

I turn around and see the rest of the initiates are here and it's 6.

I look back at Four and he walks up next to me.

"OK listen up! Today we are going to teach you how to us a gun." Four starts as I hand every one a gun.

"How is learning to shoot a gun going to teach us bravery?" Austin an Erudite transfer asks in between yawns.

Four grabs a gun and sets it pointing at his head.

"Wake up stupid you are holding a loaded weapon." He shouts at him just as he did at Peter last year.

He pulls the gun away and says, "Now to answer your question it will make you a lot more comfortable knowing you can defend yourself if we are ever outside in a fight."

"Now Six if you would please demonstrate." Four says turning to me.

I nod and take my gun in my left hand and aim it at the target.

"By the way I'm right handed." I say to them as I shoot and hit dead center of the target.

I turn back to them and they all stare at me and Four smiles.

"Well get on with it!" I shout. They all quickly run to a target and stand there copying my position.

The first on to shoot is a kid named Dustin.

The rest follow his lead shortly after. By the time lunch comes around everyone has shoot the target except for Justin, Taylor and Alex.

"Time for lunch. Everyone who has shot the target may leave the other three need to stay." Four says.

They all set there guns down and run off to lunch, while Justin, Taylor, and Alex stay.

"Shoot at the target until you hit it." I say.

They continue shooting and Justin and Alex hit the target and leave.

I walk over next to Taylor and watch her shoot. I realize that she is holding the gun wrong.

"Taylor instead of holding the gun like that hold it like this. It will help." I say showing her the right way to hold it.

She nods and shoots again this time hitting the target not far from the center.

"Good job. Go ahead to lunch." I say nodding at her.

"Thanks Six." She says and runs off.

"Well that took forever." Four says as I walk over to him.

I nod and grab his hand.

"Tris we are supposed to keep this hidden remember?" He asks but not letting my hand go.

"Yeah but I don't really care. No one is in here anyway. Come on let's go to lunch." I say pulling him with me. When we get to the door we let go of each others hands and walk out.

When we walk into the cafeteria we start acting like we are talking about training to make the initiates nervous, and from the looks of it it's working.

**Austin's POV**

I look over when Six and Four come in. I just roll my eyes at Four he is big but doesn't really scare me. Even though he could probably beat me to a pulp.

Instead I look at Six. Man she is hot. I wonder what her real name is and if she and Four were dauntless born.

I also wonder what rank she got during her initiation and how old she is. Oh well guess I will either ask or just keep wondering. She is so small though. It's weird she doesn't look that old.

Well I don't really care how old she is she's hot. I wonder if she's single. There is so many things I wonder about her.

**Four's POV**

I want so bad to grab Tris's hand right now especially with the look some of the initiate boys are giving her. I notice one in particular Austin. I let out a low growl and Tris looks over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asks.

"Austin and some of the other boys are staring at you can't we just give up the whole figure out how long it will take them thing?" I beg.

"No Four we can't. You will live now pull it together." She says as we sit down.

"Hey Zeke what's up?" I ask trying to forget the Austin thing.

"Oh nothing much. I think I'm going to go zip lining tonight want to go?" He asks.

"No I'm good anyways paintball is tonight." I said smiling at the thought. The other reason I said no is cause of my stupid fear of heights but no one knows about it other than Tris.

"You ready for capture the flag?" Chris asks when she comes over.

"Hell yeah we are so going to beat ya'll Chris." Tris says which brings a smile on my face.

"Hell no you won't ya'll can get off first though." She says.

I just laugh and say, "OK whatever Chris."

We finish eating and tell the initiates it's time to go. We walk back to the training room and shoot some more.

At around 6 I say, "OK that's it for today. Get some sleep tonight. Ya'll are dismissed."

Once everyone is gone me and Tris turn to each other.

"I love you you know that right?" She asks.

"Yes and you know I love you more right?" I ask back.

She just laughs and suggest that we go ahead and set up for tomorrow which is knife throwing.

When we get the targets and knifes set up it is almost seven.

"It's already almost diner." I say groaning a little.

"Cheer up a bit Tobias we get to play capture the flag tonight." She says coming over to me and hugging me.

God I love it when she says my name.

I smile and hold her there.

"Come on we need to go get food." She says pulling me to the door.

"Can we eat it in the apartment?" I ask.

"Yeah why don't you go get the food and I will go back to the apartment." Tris says walking backwards to the door.

"OK but first." I say running up and kissing her lightly.

She smiles and says, "Now go get me food servant."

"Yes my queen." I say bowing slightly and laughing.

She laughs to and then runs off toward our apartment. I stand there and smile for a second the go get our food.

**Tris's POV**

I ran off to the apartment and got there in five minutes.

I unlock the door and plop down on the couch waiting for Tobias to get here.

About five minutes later I hear a knock on the door and stand up and go see it is.

When I open the door I see that it's Chris.

"Chris why are you here and not at diner?" I ask.

She doesn't answer me just holds out her hand. I'm confused at first then I see the ring on her ring finger.

I look at her in shock for a second and then say, "OH my god Chris congratulations!" I pull her inside and we sit on the couch.

"So when did this happen?" I ask

"About 15 minutes ago. I came straight here afterwards." She says with a big smile.

"Oh my god so he asked you at diner that's so sweet!" I sequel normally I'm not this girly but heck it's Christina and she expects girly.

"Yeah I can't believe it! Will you help me plan it?" She asks.

"Yes of course!" I say smiling.

"Great! Thanks Tris" She says giving me a hug just then Tobias comes in with two plates of food and sets them down on the table.

"Four, did you hear about Chris and Will?" I ask him.

"Yeah I watched the whole thing congratulations Christina." He says walking over to me and sitting down.

"Thanks Four! Well I guess I will leave you two alone see ya tonight!" Christina says jumping up and running out of our room.

"Let's eat Tobias I'm starving." I say getting up and grabbing our food. I plop back down on the couch and hand Tobias his food.

"Thanks Tris. I can't wait until tonight." Tobias says taking a bite of his cake first.

"You can't eat your cake first Toby you know better." I say using the nickname for the first time.

"Toby? and why not Trissy?" He asks back.

"Yes my new nickname for you and because it will ruin your diner." I say laughing a little cause he had cake on his lip.

"You have a little something on your lips." I say laughing.

He tilts his head to the side slightly clearly confused.

I smile and lean forward and kiss him to get the cake off. He just shrugs and finishes his cake.

After diner we decide we need to get some sleep before capture the flag at 2.

So we lay down in the bed and Tobias's strong arms wrap around me.

Minutes later I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**OK so this is a little longer than normal but oh well :) So I hope you liked it please review so I know:) Capture the flag in the next chapter :) Well I guess I'm going to leave it to ya to review. I'll update again soon :) I'll be back. hehe :) ~M**_


	4. Chapter 4: Capture the flag

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I have nothing to say other than I hope you like it so here it is :) ~M**_

* * *

**Tris's POV**

I hear an alarm beeping quietly. I stuff a pillow in my face trying to ignore the sound.

"Trissy wake up it's time for capture the flag!" Tobias says picking me up bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN TOBIAS!" I shout but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Not until you wake up and if I put you down and you lay back down I will have to use a different method of waking you up." He says setting my down.

"Fine. Let me get dressed." I say pouting a little then remembering that we are playing capture the flag.

I get dressed in a black tank top and some black skinny jeans. I pull on my jacket and turn to see Tobias doing the same.

"Well are we getting off first?" I ask as we walk down to the training room to grab our paintball guns.

"Yeah Christina said we could." Tobias says smiling.

"Let's shoot the initiates awake." I say smiling back and grabbing his hand.

"We can't so that it will give the game away." Four says smiling and pulling me behind him.

We started running and together we opened the door dropping each others hands.

"WAKE UP! MEET US AT THE TRAIN IN FIVE MINUTES!" I shout all the initiates slowly get up grumbling.

"Why?" Emma asks.

"You will find out when you get there now hurry up." I say and turn and run out the door with four on my heels.

We get to the train minutes later. The transfer initiates should be here any minute now.

"Hey Chris. Where are your initiates?" I ask once I catch my breath.

"They should be here any minute ah there they are." Chris says pointing to a group running towards us screaming and yelling.

I laugh. "They are truly dauntless aren't they?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah they defiantly are but the are all assholes." Chris says laughing as well.

"Where are your initiates?" She asks back.

I look around for a minute and see some of them coming and the rest dragging behind.

I point them out. Chris laughs and shakes her head.

"HURRY IT UP!" I yell at them.

I see Emma, Justin, Lily, Alex and Taylor start full out sprinting and some of the others start jogging. There are two who are still walking and I see that it is James and Dustin.

"PICK UP THE PACE YOU TWO!" I scream at them the slowly start jogging and eventally get over here.

I can hear the train coming closer and feel the vibration.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE SAME CAR!" I shout over the noise. They all nod and the train comes by we all start jogging and one by one jump onto the third car down where Uriah put the box of guns.

Everyone ends up on after about five minutes.

"Quiet down." Tobias well really Four shouts.

The car goes silent and Chris and Uri come over to stand by us.

We all stand with our arms crossed each holding a gun.

We probably look scary as hell right now.

"So I believe the dauntless born already know what we are doing. But for those of you who don't we are playing capture the flag. This is a tradition here in dauntless and sometimes we just play it for fun. We always play it during initiation this year Christina and myself are team captains. We will pick the people who are on our team. Chris go first." I say with every ones eyes on me.

"Oh well one more thing Uriah is already on my team and Four is already on Six's team. I pick Ally." Chris says as a small girl comes over and stands beside her.

"Taylor" me

"Emma" Chris

"Justin" me

"Alison" Chris

"Alex" me

"Adam" Chris

"Isabelle" me

"Lily" Chris

"James" me

"Austin" Chris

"Emily" me

"Dustin" Chris

"Alice" me

"Angel" Chris

"Ava" me

"Amy" Chris

"Chase" me

"And Liam" Chris

We finish picking the teams and my team jumps off first.

We run off towards the carousel.

"I think we should hide it near the carousel." James says. I just nod and keep running. We reach the carousel and sit down forming a little group seeing that there was only eleven of us including me.

"OK so I think it would be best if we just charged in there and took the flag." Chase says.

"Chase of all people you should know that doesn't work." I say shaking my head.

"Fine just thought it would be funny sorry six." He says looking down.

"Well we cold split up into three groups." Ava suggest.

I nod my head and say, "OK one group stays here while the one group looks for the flag and the other covers them." I say.

They all nod and smile.

"OK James, Ava and Chase stay here and guard the flag. Taylor, Isabelle, and Justin will be the group looking for the flag and Emily, Alex and Alice will be the covers." I state as they split up into there groups.

"What about you and Four?" Justin asks.

"I will be climbing the Ferris wheel to get a better look and Four will more than likely follow me. When I find the flag we will split up and I will go with group two and four with group three." I say smiling at some of their shocked faces.

Well the transfers shocked faces the dauntless born just smile thinking about last year. They also know that me and Four are dating so Chris told them to keep there mouths shut.

"Got it good. Now stay here and shoot anyone who comes out ya'll might want to spread out a little." I say they all nod and spread out blocking the flag as me and four run towards the Ferris wheel.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" I ask him as we run.

"Yes I do you could fall like you almost did last year and die or something and I wouldn't be able to go on without you here so yes Tris I do have to come with you." Tobias says as we reach the Ferris wheel.

I start climbing and Tobias follows me. We reach about 3/4 of the way up when I stop for Tobias's sake. I position myself so I can see the whole area and see the flag in the distance by the peer.

There seems to only be two guards.

"Tris if you have found the flag just tell me where it is so we can get the hell down." Tobias says shakily.

I take his hand and give it a squeeze before saying, "The flag is by the peer with two guards." I say and let go of his hand. He starts making his way down and I follow him.

Once we reach the ground Tobias lets out a shaky breath.

"Hey it's ok." I say wrapping my arms around him and kissing him lightly.

"Yeah. Come on lets get back so we can end this dang game. I want some Trissy time." Tobias says smiling for a while.

I smile back and grab his hand running with him by my side.

"What happened to the how long thing?" He asks me.

"Well they need a little hint." I say back about sick of the how long game.

**Taylor's POV**

As we sit here and wait on six and four to get back I let my thoughts wonder.

I start thinking about training and how we got here. I smile when I remember the fact hat I never have to see my god dam mother again.

I know I transferred from Amity and we are supposed to be all nice and stuff well lets just say that my mom would beat the living hell out of me.

I was happy here in dauntless I feel like it's where I belong. Then I start thinking about Six.

Six is small but strong and I want to be just like her. I feel bad for her cause some of the boys in our group of initiates like her and are coming up with ways to get her and are always talking about how hot she is. Like Austin for instance.

For me I think six and four are dating but they just haven't shown signs of it yet. I hope so they would make such a cute couple.

When I come back out of my thoughts I see six and four running hand in hand towards us. Maybe I was right or they are just really close friends.

They motion for us to come together again and we do. They tell us that the flag is by the peer and we need to split up into groups.

We all nod and I go with Justin, Isabelle and six.

Six hangs back a little as we run and I slow down and meet her pace.

"Can I ask you a question six?" I ask her in a whisper so only she could hear me.

She nods and I continue, "Are you an Four dating?"

"Yeah we are have been for almost a year. I'm glad someone finally figured out but don't tell the others just yet we wanted to see how long it would take ya'll to figure it out." Six says smiling at me.

"OK I won't say anything do the dauntless born know about it?" I ask again.

"Yeah but Christina and Uriah told them to keep quiet and I want you to do the same I think we are going to revile it soon though." She tells me I just nod and we speed up when the flag comes into sight.

When we get close we stop running and six tells us that she will shoot the guy on the left and tells Justin to shoot the girl. Will me and Isabelle go get the flag. We nod and they go in the sides and shoot the guy and girl at the same time. They don't say anything but grumble to themselves about how this always happens.

I smile and me and Iz grab the flag at the same time as people run out and start shooting at us.

"IT'S TO LATE THEY ALREADY HAVE THE FLAG!" The guy who I mow realize is Uriah shouts. Everyone stops and there is a bunch of cheers from our team.

**Tris's POV**

Tobias well right now four comes over to me and leans in to whisper something.

He says, "Can we expose us now?"

"Not yet maybe tomorrow ok?" I say back.

"Fine." He pouts.

"COME ON EVERYONE BACK TO THE TRAIN! I yell and then shoot four really quick and run. I run toward the train tracks and spare a second to look back and see four standing there with his mouth open and a big hot pink paint splatter on his shirt.

The he starts running towards me. Well shit I think to myself.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT SIX!" He yells as he gets close enough to shoot me. And then he does and a neon green paintball splatters all over the side of my shirt and back.

I smile and continue running only looking back to see everyone else following.

We get back on the train and head back to the compound.

There was a continues chatter on the train mixed in with some yawns.

We jump off about ten minutes later and the initiates go to there dorms after we tell them training is at eight tomorrow instead of six.

Tobias grabs my hand once there gone and we go to our apartment that we share which just so happens to be number 10. _**(A/N: See what I did there 4+6=10 :) :) ~M)**_

We enter our room and Tobias picks me up and pushes me against the closed door. I wrap my legs around his waist and we kiss lightly at first.

The kiss becomes hungrier and I wrap my fingers into his hair as I pull back for a breath. He starts kissing down my neck leaving open mouthed kisses.

"Tobias." I groan out his name.

I feel him smile and he moves down to where my shoulder and neck meet. I feel him lick the spot lightly then bite down on it easily sucking on the skin slightly.

I will probably have a mark from that later but at the moment I don't care.

I groan again and Tobias leads us over to the bed. We fall down on the bed him on top of me.

He continues kissing my neck and my collarbone.

I pull his face up and our lips meet again. I smile and roll him off me to the other side of the bed.

"I love you Tobias." I say rolling over and looking straight into his beautiful deep blue eyes.

"I love you more than you can possible think Tris. Now lets get some sleep." He says wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I lay my head on his chest and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**OK what did ya think? Please review and tell me. I tried to make it a little more fluffy for some of ya'll but it will have more fluff in the coming chapters. Oh and I am thinking about the way that the initiates find out they are together and I think it should be because Tobias/Four gets jealous when on of the initiates kisses Tris. What do you think and if so which on should it be A) James B) Dustin C) Austin please review and tell me your thoughts. Well until next time my good friends. :) I'm so nerdy :) Anyways bye bye ~M**_


	5. Chapter 5:Knifes and kisses

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I never got an opinion on the jealous Four/Tobias thing so I'm going to do it any way ok? ok. So here ya go. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Tris's POV**

I wake up before Tobias does and look at the clock. It is only 6 and training doesn't start until 8. Well Tobias doesn't need to wake up until seven or so.

So I get up slowly making sure not to wake him up and take a shower and get dressed. I put on my normal make-up and walk out of the bathroom.

I grab a piece of paper and write a quick note telling Tobias that I went to the training room to set up and work out a little and to grab me a muffin before he came in.

I lay the note in my usual spot and check the alarm making sure it's set for 7 which it is.

Then I walk out the door and jog down to the training room.

* * *

**Time skip: A hour later**

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up to an annoying alarm beeping and roll over turning it off. Then I realize that Tris isn't beside me. I look over and see a note instead. It reads:\

_Four,_

_I woke up early so I went to the training room to set up and work-out a little._

_I haven't ate yet so grab me a muffin before you come in:) Please well anyway I am in _

_training room so no need to worry:) Like I said grab me a muffin:)_

_Love, T/6 xoxoxo_

I smile and get up to grab a quick shower and get dressed. When I'm done I go down to the cafeteria and grab two muffins. When I look at the clock it reads 7:58.

_Shit training starts at 8. I think to myself_

I turn and run out of the cafeteria towards the training room. Hoping to get there in time.

When i finally reach the training room it's only 8:03. Good I'm not that late.

I walk in and freeze when I see Tris pinned against the wall getting kissed by James.

My vision turns red and I set the muffins down making sure not to crush them. All of the others are standing there looking shocked.

**Tris's POV**

When I finished setting up the room with the targets set up and the knifes on the table I did a couple of warm up exercises then the initiates started showing up.

I stopped exercising down waiting for Tobias to get here.

Eventually most of the initiates are here and I get up and walk around.

James walks over to me when I'm by the wall. He is taller then me slightly.

"Hey hot stuff"he says backing me into the wall and putting a hand on each side of my waist.

"Umm what do you think you are doing?" I ask trying to ignore the fact that he was so close.

"This." He says leaning in and kissing me.

I try to pull back but he puts a hand under my chin keeping me there. I was completely grossed out. I silently prayed that wither someone would stop him or Four would walk in.

As if on cue Four walks in holding two chocolate chip muffins. I can see him out of the corner of my eyes. When he sees what is going on his whole face turns blood red. He starts shacking like crazy and sets the muffins down.

I was freaking out at this point cause this stupid kid hadn't stopped yet.

Four walks over here slowly his hands in fist at his side.

**Four's POV  
**I walk over to them slowly. I see Tris's eyes on me and I can tell she is grossed out and not enjoying that at all. I make fist out of my hands.

I reach them and say in a terrifyingly quiet voice, "Get the hell off my girlfriend."

James doesn't move so I grab the back of his shirt and yank him off. Punching him in the face in the mean time.

"I said get the fucking hell off my girlfriend!" I yell as I beat him up.

After a couple more punches he falls unconscious. I pull back slightly still seeing red. When I stand up I kick his "Sparkle square" _**(A/N: Sorry that's a joke between me and two of my friends let's just say I was in a tellitubby outfit. :) That was to big for me. Then my friends brother put it on and he is the same size as me and we got in a wrestling fight and I kicked him in the sparkle square :) He he anyway continue ~M)**_

I walk over to Tris who is sitting on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I ask her bending down in front of her.

"Yeah just in shock I guess. You are my hero you know that right?" She asks me.

I laugh and help her up and she gives me a hug.

"Wait so you two are dating?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah why do you have a problem with that or were you planing on kissing six as well?" I say to him.

"No I was just wondering." He says flinching away.

"Good." I snap at him.

"Now some one take that idiot to the infirmary." I say nodding to James.

Dustin and Austin grab him and drag him off.

"So ya'll took three and a half days to figure it out. We are going to have to work on that four." Tris says grabbing my hand.

"Yeah we are. Oh well." I say putting my arm around her waist.

"SO can we call ya'll 10 since it's your names added together?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah I guess so. Four what do you think?" Tris asks me.

"Sounds good to me now lets get training started." I say.

They all nod and gather around.

"OK today we are doing knife throwing. Six would you please stand in front of the target." I ask letting go of her.

"Yeah." She says walking over and in front of a target. She stands right in the center of the target. I notice that she reaches the top center of the target when last year she barley reached the bottom.

"Can I ask something really quick?" Emma asks.

"Yeah I guess." I say turning to her.

"How old are ya'll?" She asks.

"I am 19 and Six is 17." I say looking over to six.

"Wait six you were an initiate last year?" Justin asks.

"Yeah I was." She says

"Are ya'll both dauntless born?" Alex asks.

"No we weren't." I answer this time.

"Where were ya'll from?" Justin asks.

"That doesn't matter factions before blood just remember that. Let's just say we both had a reason to transfer." I answer with a voice that says end of subject.

They all nod and I turn back to Tris and grab three knifes.

"Now I'm going to show you how to aim and throw the knife. I will say exactly where I plan on the knife hitting before I throw it ok?" I tell them and the all nod there heads.

I look at Tris and see no fear in her eyes this time unlike last time I had to do this because of Eric.

"This one will hit next to her right arm slightly above her elbow." I say and breathe then throw the knife. It lands exactly where I said it would. Tris smiles and I smile back slightly so only she could see.

"This one will go just above her head." I say throwing the knife and once again it hits right on the spot.

"This one will go right next to her right ear possibly skimming it depending on how close it is and if she moves or not." I say throwing the next knife.

And it was just like last year it skimmed her ear drawing a small amount of blood.

I heard a couple of gasp and I heard a couple of girls scream a little.

Me and Tris smile at each other and start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alex asks.

"It's just that...last year...during..my initiation...a guy...named Eric...made four...throw knifes at me...and the same thing happened." Tris says calming down at the end.

She walks over and wraps her arms around me and I hug her back. The initiates just stand there so I say, "Well get to it then."

They all grab some knifes and start throwing.

They all do pretty good and then lunch comes around.

"Time for lunch let's go!" I shout and they all file out to go eat.

I grab Tris's hand and we walk out of the training room and into the cafeteria. When we sit down at our usual table Christina gives us a weird look.

"I thought ya'll were trying to see how long it would take them to figure out." She asks after a minute.

"Yeah well Four was forced to go into over protective boyfriend mode when that initiate named James started kissing me. Let's just say he is now in the infirmary." Tris says laughing slightly and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What was I supposed to do? You looked like you were disgusted and he had you pinned against the dam wall." I say shrugging with a small smile.

"You got a point four. Well now we can play candor or dauntless without having to worry about the initiates finding out so ya'll want to play tonight with the initiates?" Zeke asks

"Yeah sure why don't we play in the transfers dorm." I say smiling like an idiot this was going to be so much fun.

"Yeah ok we will have the transfers and the dauntless born Uriah, Chris, Will, You, Tr..I mean six and myself. Sound good?" Zeke asks looking at us. We all nod and smile in agreement and me and Tris stand up and leave with the initiates to finish training.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? Please review :) I only got one review last time and I would like at lest five new reviews before I post the next chapter. Well anyways I guess that's all I have to say so I'm out :) ~M**_


	6. Chapter 6:Candor or Dauntless

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I think ya'll liked the last chapter I got 4 new reviews and they were all positive. Actually almost all my reviews are positive which makes me happy :) Anyway here is the next chapter. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tris's POV**

_After training ended so around 6:30 in the afternoon with the initiates and four._

"OK listen up!" I yell to get the initiates to quiet down.

"We are play a game of candor or dauntless later and ya'll are playing with us. It will be ya'll and us and Christina and Uriah a guy named Will and the ten dauntless born. Oh and a guy named Zeke. I would wear layers if I were you to we will start right after diner ya'll h ave about thirty minutes to get ready." Four tells them.

"Yeah so there will be twenty five of us if we all play who doesn't want to play that is in here?" I ask.

Dustin, Austin and James raised their hands.

"OK ya'll will be staying in the dauntless born dorms with a couple of dauntless borns who aren't going to play." Four tells them.

They nod their heads and we dismiss them.

Four turns to me and smiles.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper and smile as he comes closer.

"I love you too Tris." He whispers back wrapping me in a hug.

"Let's go get some food." I say rubbing my stomach and laughing.

"OK come on." Tobias says grabbing my hand.

When we reach the door I let go of his hand and he stops and looks at me confused.

I start running and throw open the door screaming race ya on the way.

I glance back and see Tobias start running and I smile.

A couple of minutes later he catches up to me and slings me over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN FOUR!" I yell as we go and I pound on his back.

At some point I realize that it was pointless and stop pounding but I still scream.

"FOUR PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" I yell throwing a please in there.

"Nope." He says in between breathes.

"PRETTY PWEASE!" I yell using a four year old voice.

"Nope sorry six that voice doesn't work on me unless I can see your puppy dog eyes." Four tells me.

Well shoot what am I going to do now. I realize that he is slowing down which means we have reached the cafeteria.

When he walks in everybody falls silent and I feel them looking at us.

"Will you let me down now four?" I ask him in a regular voice since everyone was quiet and watching us.

"Hmm...Nope" He says carrying me over to the table.

"Four everyone is staring." I say looking around.

"Who cares Six." He answers.

After a minute he sets me down in my seat and sits next to me.

"And why was that necessary?" I ask him taking a bite of the hamburger I am having for diner.

"It just was my precious six. I love you, you know that right?" He asks kissing my cheek

"Yes I know and I love you to." I say kissing his cheek in return and finishing my hamburger.

After we finish we talk a little and then Zeke tells us to go get ready so we do.

I dress up in a tank-top with a see threw on shoulder shirt over it all black of course and pulled on some black skinny jeans. I put on my combat boots and a black leather jacket and walk into the living room and see a shirtless Tobias.

I stop and stare for a minute like I always do when he is shirtless even though we have been together for a year now.

"Like what ya see?" Tobias says smiling at me and walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes I do." I say blushing and looking to the ground.

"You know you are cute when you blush. Let me put a shirt and then another shirt and a jacket and we can leave." He says kissing the top of my head.

I nod and walking over to the couch. Five minutes later Tobias comes out and I smile cause we match sort of. He is wearing a black shirt with a black shirt and his black leather jacket then he is wearing black pants that are tight but not to tight and his combat boots.

"Why ya smiling Trissy?" He asks wrapping a arm around me as we walk to the dorms.

"The fact that we are almost matching." I say looking up at him. He looks up and down at me then up and down at himself and smiles.

"Looks like we are Trissy come on you ready to be six?" He asks.

"That's going to be hard playing this game and being in instructor mood at the same time how do you do it?" I ask him.

He just shrugs and we keep walking eventally we get there and see that the six transfers who are playing moved the beds so we could sit in a circle. I also notice that the other three are already gone.

I take a seat and four sits next to me grabbing my hand. Christina, Will, And Uriah walk in a minute later with 5 out of the ten dauntless born.

Zeke I noticed was already here and came over and set down next to four.

"OK let's get this game started the rules for the transfers who have never played are that if you don't ant to do a candor(truth) or a dauntless(dare) then you take a piece of clothing off and socks and shoes don't count." Zeke explains.

"Since it was my idea I will start. Four my wonderful friend candor or dauntless?" Zeke asks making us laugh.

"Candor." Four says after thinking about it. This surprises me he doesn't normally pick that cause of his past.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yelled and the transfers looked at him like an idiot and the rest of us just rolled our eyes.

"What is your real name?" Zeke asks knowing that there is no chance he will answer.

Four just takes off his jacket and looks around the room.

"Umm Isabelle Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Isabelle answers.

"Sit on Adam's lap for the rest of the game." Four says and she looks to Adam who has a small smile. Did he and four plan this or something.

She gets up and walks over to Adam who opens his arms and she sits down and Adam wraps his arms around her waist and they both blush and smile.

"OK Chris you know the question." She says

"Umm candor." Chris says

"Were you a transfer and if so where from?" She asks.

"Yes I was from Candor." She says and they all look slightly shocked but then think about it and then it makes since to them.

"Oh six candor or dauntless." She says in a sing song voice.

Well shit this can't be good.

"Umm candor." I say. slowly unsure.

"Umm ok hmm what was one of your fears?" She asks me and I just shake my head and pull off my jacket.

"OK Alex candor or dauntless?"

This went on until about one in the morning and then everyone starts feeling tired. At this point I didn't have any shirt on and neither did anyone else besides Zeke who was drunk enough to answer everything and do anything.

"Well I'm tired and we have training in the morning so initiates to bed and send the transfers back in here dauntless borns." I say getting up and dragging four behind me.

They all nod and get up me and four go back to the apartment and lay down.

He had his arms around my waist and my head was on his chest.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper to him and look up to his eyes that I can see even in the dark.

"I love you more than you will ever know Tris." He whispers back and then I drift off to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

**_ok so that chapter had a lot of fluff in it. :) Oh well anyway did ya like it? Please review and if ya have any suggestions you can review them or pm me either way :) Bye for now :)_**


	7. Chapter 7:show off

_**Hey guys I'm back :) ok so I think you guys liked the last chapter I had some great responses and once again if you have any ideas for a game or something you want to see happen review or pm me your ideas and thoughts :) Here is your chapter:) ~M**_

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up slightly before Tris and smile at her.

She was talking in her sleep.

This is what she said, "Tobias don't its nothing no please don't no don't go Tobias! Wait what did I do to you?"

Wait was she having a nightmare cause I would never do anything to her or leave her for that matter.

"Tris my beautiful wake up." I try shaking her lightly.

She started rolling around and shaking really bad.

"Tris wake up! Tris baby get up its a bad dream. Hey wake up I'm right here and I am not leaving you." I say shaking her harder this time.

After three more shakes she jolts right up in the bed.

"Tris baby are you ok? You were talking in your sleep something about me. I think I was leaving you or something cause you said and I quote, Tobias don't its nothing no please don't go Tobias! then Wait what did I do to you?" I say pulling her into my arms.

She was shaking so bad.

"I'm ok now. I was dreaming about you and I came back to the apartment one night and you started yelling at me. I asked you what was wrong and you said I wasn't good enough for you. Then you started leaving and I tried to get you to stop and you turned around and yelled at me to get the hell out of your life. At which point I asked what I did and you told me that I was keeping you from being with your dream girl and some girl walked up and started kissing you in front of me." Tris says starting to cry at the end.

"Tris I would never do that and you know that and stop being so insecure about yourself. You are perfect to me and that's all that matters and you are the only person I want. Tris you are my dream girl." I say and she looks up at me tears rolling down her cheeks she doesn't say anything just leans up and kisses me.

"I love you Tris." I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too Tobias." She whispers back.

"Let's get ready we have to give rankings today." I tell her and she nods.

We get ready and I grab us breakfast and we walk to the training room with the ranking in hand.

We also are eating double chocolate chip muffins.

The initiates come in a little while later and me and Tris are in front of the ranking board.

Once everyone is here I say, "Listen up! Today ya'll get rankings and two of you may be factionless. If it is you, you will have the rest of the day to do whatever you want but tomorrow you will be asked to leave. Here are your rankings." I tell them and we step away from the board.

The rankings were:

1. Justin

3. Alex

4. Dustin

5. Emily

6. Taylor

7. James

8. Lily

9. Austin

Lily started to tear up and ran out of the room but Austin just stood there in shock.

"You have the rest of the day." I say and grab Tris's hand.

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe I was in 6th. I thought I did ok but I guess I will have to do better if I want to stay away from my god damn abusive mother.

I need to step up my game no matter what. I will not be factionless and I will be a member of Dauntless no matter what. At least I wasn't dead last like Austin who left the room a second ago.

I need to go find Lily she was the only other Amity transfer and we weren't the best of friends but she was still from home.

"Can I go find Lily?" I ask six. She looks to four who shrugs his shoulders.

"Hang on. If you were close friends or friends at all with either of the people being cut you have 15 minutes to go talk to them before the second stage of training begins." Four says and then nods to me.

"Thanks." I say and run out of the room with two guys and Emma following me. When we get outside the guys go in a different direction they must be looking for Austin but me and Emma were looking for Lily.

So together we ran to the pit where Lily say by the chasm crying.

We walked over to her and sat on either side.

"Lil I am sorry. It will be ok I promise." Emma says wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for coming guys. Thank you Taylor if you hadn't transferred I would have been the only Amity transfer but now it's just you. Tay please stick in there and make it into dauntless." She says looking to me.

"I will for the both of us." I say and grab her hand. To soon the time is up and we head back to the training room without Lily.

When we get in there I see punching bags. I wonder what stage two is.

**Tris's POV  
**We set up the punching bags getting set up for stage two of initiation.

"Be prepared for some of the more likable ones to get hurt. Just remember I had to deal with my love being beat up by them." Tobias's says touching my cheek. We had made the rest of the initiates go back to the dorms until the time was up.

"Tobias I feel bad for Lily. I don't really feel bad for Austin but still." I say and he wraps his arms around me.

"Tris it will be ok. Also I promise it gets easier the longer you do this." Tobias whispers into my hair.

A couple of minutes later the initiates started coming in and Tobias turning into Four slowly let go of me.

Once everyone was in here Four looks to me as if to say you want to do this part. I nod my head then look at the initiates,

"OK listen up. Stage two is primarily fighting skills and actual fighting. Today we will get the basics of how to punch and kick using he punching bags. Four and me will show you some moves and then you will get to practice them understand?" I say in my instructor voice.

They all nod and stand around a punching bag. Four goes first and he shows them some simple kicks and punches. Then he does some more difficult stuff and ends up knocking the bag of its chain. When I look back at the initiates all there mouths are open.

"Six your turn." Four says putting the bag back up.

"OK thanks." I say and walk over to the bag.

Like Four I start with some simple punching and kicking. Since my own initiation I have gained some muscle so I don't have to us my elbows and knees as much. I still do occasionally out of habit. I have also gotten taller to were I am now 5'5.

I start to get board of the simple and I hear someone say, "I bet you can't knock the bag off like Four."

I stop the bag and look to see who said. Of course it had to be James.

"Actually she can." Four says smirking a little.

"Then prove it and make it fly father than Fours did." James says.

"Ok fine easy." I tell him and turn back to the bag.

I start doing more complicated kicks and twist and some punches and then I also use my knees and elbows. I do a twist kick and this time the bag fly's of the chain and lands three feet father then Fours did.

I turn around and everyone is staring at me. I walk back to four and he mutters, "Show off."

"I learned from the best." I whisper to him and he smiles.

"OK now that I have proved myself, find a bag and start punching and kicking it." I say and they all run to a bag and start punching and kicking.

I get bored so I sit down and watch and Four leans against the wall beside me.

I notice the Emma is getting frustrated cause her bag wasn't moving when she punched and kicked it. I also noticed that she was smaller than most of the others just like I was.

I get up and walk over to her.

"Emma don't get frustrated I know it is Frustrating when it doesn't move but try using your elbows and knees. You are smaller than most of the other initiates so it will help. I used my elbows and knees during my initiation before I gained some muscles." I tell her and she nods and starts using her elbows and knees she gets the bag to move a little and smiles.

"Thanks Six. Who was your instructor that told you that?" She asks.

"Four was my instructor actually." I tell her and she nods her head.

I walk back to my spot but lean against the wall next to four.

"What did you tell her?" He asks looking over at me.

"Pretty much the same thing you told me. She also asked who my instructor was that taught me that and I told her it was you." I tell him smiling and grabbing his hand.

When lunch comes around we tell the initiates to go and they do leaving us alone.

"You did great Tris and its only been half a day and you already showed off." Tobias says when he turns and pushes me against the wall putting a hand on either side if my face.

He doesn't let me respond before he kisses me. Our kiss starts getting hungrier and then someone walks in.

We don't break apart until someone clears their throat. We pull apart enough to look and see Zeke.

"What the hell do you want Zeke?" I ask.

"Wow Tris is a little wound up today. I came to ask if ya'll would like to go zip lining later tonight after the initiates training." Zeke says.

"Well you did just interrupt us. Anyway Four you up for it?" I ask him thinking he will say no.

"Yeah I think I will try it." He answers and I nod and Zeke leaves I must look shocked cause Tobias laughs at me.

"What about your fear?" I ask him.

"You will be there I will be ok. I have never been and I want to try something you enjoy." He answers me.

I smile and we continue kissing for a minute.

"Come on we need to go to lunch." I say pulling back. He nods and hand in hand we walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? I hope ya'll liked it. Please review I will try and post before Christmas but I am super busy tomorrow and actually on Christmas so no promises. I will try and post again when I have 37 reviews. If you have any ideas please pm me or leave them in reviews. For now I wish you a merry Christmas and a farewell. ~M**_


	8. Chapter 8: who is it?

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I know I kinda screwed up the stages but hang in there with me. Anyway I hope everyone had a great Christmas and to some of the people who reviewed can ya'll read minds or something? Cause I swear ya'll can I have had certain things in mind and then someone will ask me if I can do whatever and I'm like did you read my mind or something? LOL :) I also realized that I forgot Emma in rankings so she was actually second :) ~M **_

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

As we walk to the cafeteria hand in hand I think about zip lining. I can't believe I actually said yes. But what I said was true I want to try something Tris likes.

"You ok Four?" Tris asks as we walk into the cafeteria.

"Hmm oh yeah got lost in thought sorry Tr.. Six." I catch myself before I say Tris.

"Ok you know you don't have to go if you don't want to." Tris says squeezing my hand. I swear she can read minds.

"What I said was true six, I want to try something you enjoy." I say as we sit down.

"Ok I am just worried about you. Maybe we can go down together." She says smiling at the idea.

"That would be nice." I answer.

"Hey Zeke do you think two people can go down at the same time?" Tris asks Zeke.

"Yeah defiantly we have a special sling for that but I can grab one later. Are you going down with Four?" Zeke asks.

"Yep." Tris says popping the p.

I notice how much Tris has changed since this time last year. She actually wears tank tops that show off her tattoo and she wears a little make up now. Then there is her height she is about three inches taller now. I also notice little things like that her eyes shine now when she talks and how she isn't that embarrassed anymore about me and her. I mean at least holding hands and quick kisses. I notice that she has filled out a lot and she has curves and muscles to.

I smile as I get lost in my thoughts about Tris.

"What?" Tris's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask not knowing what she was asking about.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tris asks looking me in the eyes.

"Well I got lost in thought about how much you have changed since last year and how perfect you were." I say and this causes her to blush.

I smile and turn to my food.

**Tris's POV**

All to soon we have to go back to training but soon enough it is over. All the initiates finish with training and leave the room.

I turn to Tobias and smile.

"I love you." I say as I walk over next to him.

"I love you too Tris. We need to figure out who is fighting who. Do you want to do that before zip lining?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah sure lets do it in the apartment though." I say and grab his hand dragging him to the door.

"Ok ok stop dragging me and let me walk." He says laughing which causes me to laugh.

I sloe down and let him walk beside me. We got to the apartment and grab a piece of paper and sit at the bar.

We are there for an hour and this is what we came up with:

1. Justin vs Dustin

2. Alex vs James

3. Emma vs Taylor

and Emily is sitting out tomorrow.

"Well that looks good to me." I say and Tobias nods.

That's when we hear a knock on the door. Tobias gets up and answers the door but I can't see who it is.

"Baby who is at the door?" I ask and get up.

**Tobias's POV**

I get up and answer the door and I know Tris can't see.

When I see who it is I am shocked.

"Caleb what are you doing here? Visiting day isn't until the day after tomorrow." I say.

"I was looking for Beatrice and I figured you might know her apartment number. Plus I got permission from a guy named Max to come in." Caleb says then I hear Tris say, "Baby who is at the door." I also hear foot steps which means she is coming over here.

I don't answer instead I focus on Caleb.

"Wait is that my sister? What is she doing here in your apartment?" Caleb asks then Tris comes up next to me. I look at her and she her shocked look.

"Wait Caleb what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I came to see you Beatrice. Why are you here in Four's apartment?" Caleb asks and he spits out my name. Tris winces when Caleb uses her full name.

"First off Caleb you can either call me Tris or Six those are the two things I go by. Second I live here Caleb." Tris answers in a matter of fact voice. It's almost the same one that she uses with the initiates.

"WHAT YOU LIVE HERE! With your boyfriend. Really _Tris_ I do not approve of that at all." Caleb says yelling at first.

"You know what Caleb I don't care what you think anymore cause I am dauntless and you can't do anything about it." Tris says and I wrap my arms around her waist from behind since she moved in front of me. I lay my chin on the top of her head.

"Well I came to see if everything was ok and to see my sister. So how are you?" Caleb says clearly not wanting to talk about the apartment anymore.

"I am absolutely amazing, I have an awesome, amazing, sweet boyfriend, I am an initiate trainer and I work in the tattoo parlor. I have the most amazing friends and my life is perfect. How about you Caleb?" Tris asks her dauntless and abnegation sides showing.

"I am fine. I work in the library. I'm glad you are happy. I guess I will leave now." Caleb says and with that he turns and walks away.

Tris slumps back against me and I close the door. We just stand there for a minute before she say, "That was weird."

"Yeah it was. You want a drink I am thirsty?" I ask her letting go of her and going to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure. Are you ready for zip lining? Zeke will be here any minute to get us." She asks and I shiver slightly.

"Yeah just promise not to leave my side." I say pouring us both a water.

"Thank you. And I promise." Tris says kissing me lightly.

There is a knock on the door a little bit later and we get up together to answer it.

It was Zeke.

"Hey guys good ya'll are ready lets go." Zeke says practically jumping up and down.

"OK ok calm down a bit dude. Come on Tr..six." I say almost saying Tris again.

"OK lets go." Tris says grabbing my hand. She has the biggest smile and it makes me smile. Zeke says follow him then runs off so me and Tris run after him and we start heading to the old Hancock building.

* * *

_**What did ya think? I am not worried about reviews anymore cause someone made me realize that I am writing because I find it fun. So yeah anyway if you have any ideas or suggestions or anything please review or pm me. The next chapter will be up soon and I need someone to help me with this idea that i have so if you want to help me please pm me or review so I can pm you back. :) Anyways I guess I am out peace :) ~M**_


	9. Chapter 9:Zip lining

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I know I like just updated but I really don't care ya'll get the next chapter anyway. :) So I need help with something if you would like to help me please pm me and I will tell you what I need help with. The only reason I don't want to ask it on here is cause I kinda want it to be a surprise you might guess what it is but please don't spoil it. I need ya'lls help though Ok anyways thanks :) Here is your chapter. ~M**_

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

Tris grabbed my hand as we ran after Zeke who leads us to the Hancock building where a small group of dauntless members and a couple of dauntless initiates wait.

I can't believe I am actually going through with this but I already told them I would.

"Hey look one of the dauntless born invited Taylor." Tris says pointing over to Taylor who was standing there with Isabelle awkwardly as Iz sits talking to her friends.

Tris pulls me over there and says, "Hey Taylor I didn't expect to see you here."

"What oh hey six, four I didn't know you guys would be here am I in trouble for coming?" Taylor asks looking nervous.

"No you aren't actually last year Uriah brought me along." Tris says smiling.

"Hey Six, four. I expected to see Six here but not you Four." Isabelle says as she notices we are here.

"Yeah well it is my first time zip lining." I say looking down and Taylor and a couple of the others look shocked.

"Wait you have never been zip lining the all mighty four has never been zip lining?" Alison asks.

"Yes Alison it just never came around. When everyone went I was sick." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh ok well i hope you have a blast." Alison says and she turns back to the group.

"Well I hope you have fun Taylor just don't forget that you have training tomorrow and we are doing fights." Tris says using her instructor voice.

Taylor nods her head and we walk away only to walk onto the elevator.

I feel myself start shaking and Tris grabs my hand. Someone asks what floor and someone else answers 100. At this point I am shaking so bad it is noticeable in the hand that is not in Tris's so I make a fist and clutch the end of my shirt.

"Baby you don't have to do this." Tris says pulling me closer. Instead of answering I kiss her and my fear melts away and I stop shaking. I pull back after a second and smile.

"Yes I do." Is all I say and we reach the top floor.

**Tris's POV**

I am worried about Tobias. He was shaking badly but then he kissed me and now he seems calm.

Maybe I am like his parachute the one thing that keeps him from falling.

We walk out of the elevator and Zeke climbs up the ladder first then holds it. Eventually everyone is up on the roof and there is about twenty people in front of me and Tobias I notice that Taylor and Isabelle are two of those people.

The line dwindles down to where there is only one person in front of us and Tobias is starting to shake again.

"Hey its ok focus on me." I say and he looks away from the edge and at me the next person goes and you can hear them scream in excitement. I squeeze Tobias's hand as Zeke sets up our special harness that is made for two people.

"OK Four you get in the back and Tris in the front." Zeke says and we do as he says.

"Ready set...go" He lets us go just before he finishes go.

Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I scream in excitement as we fly toward the ground. I hear a scream behind me and realize it is Tobias.

I can tell it is out of excitement and fear at the same time. I smile as we slide to a stop and I shake Tobias's arm slightly.

"We have to get off now look they are making a net with their arms to catch us." I say in a soft voice and he nods. He reaches behind him and undoes the straps and together we fall into the net of arms I hand on so many arms but I think I landed on Tobias's arm as he groans slightly. People help us up and Tobias cradles his arm.

"Shit are you ok baby?" I ask looking up at him.

"No I think I broke my hand." He says and lets me look at it. I can see that it is already three times its normal size and has a bruise starting to form.

"Shit come on lets go back to the compound and to the infirmary." I say and with that we run back to the compound as Tobias cradles his hand.

* * *

_**There you go :) I got to go to sleep now bye :) ~M**_


	10. Chapter : Ross

_**Hey guys I'm back :) OK so I left off with Tobias getting hurt and that's where I am going to start from. I still need an OPINION ON SOMETHING SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME PLEASE PM ME I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE SO PLEASE PM ME! Sorry for the caps but I am serious I need ya'lls help anyways here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

**Tris's POV**

We run all the way back to the compound. When we get to the entrance I turn to Tobias trying to catch my breath before we went in.

"OK...let me.. see it." I say in between breathes and Tobias doesn't say anything just shows me his hand.

It is extremely swollen and it is purple.

"Ok we are going to the infirmary do you want to walk from here?" I ask him and he nods.

I look into his eyes and see he is trying to hold back tears. It's times like these that I remember Tobias is just a teenager.

"Hey it will be ok I promise." I say putting my hand on his cheek.

He leans into my hand like a cat and seems to calm down.

I grab his good hand and say, "Ok hold the hurt one over your heart."

He nods and does as I say. I start walking and he walks with me.

Ten minutes later we are in the infirmary waiting room. We walk up to the desk and the lady turns towards us.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asks in a nice voice.

"We think Four broke his hand." I say and she looks at his hand that is held above his heart.

"Ok hang on a second I will get a nurse to get you a room." The lady says and after a second someone comes over to us.

"Ok Four, Six if you would follow me." the person says I look over cause the voice was familiar.

Then I see Will.

"Wait Will you are a nurse?" I ask and he nods with a smile.

"Ok now come on." Will says and he leads us down a hallway and into a room that has a number ten above it.

I smile slightly at the irony of it.

"Ok Four will you please sit up here and Tris you can take a seat over there." Will says once the door is closed.

I sit in the chair that Will had pointed to. "Four will you please show me your hand." Will says calmly.

Tobias lifts his hand up slowly wincing at the movement.

"Does it hurt just to do that?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Four says quietly.

"Ok Four the doctor told me to go ahead and get some x-rays so we are going to go into another room. Tris if you want you can come as well." Will says helping Tobias off the bed.

I stand up and Will leads us to another room that is labeled x-rays. We walk in and Will has four sit next to a white table with a machine hovering over it.

Will takes a heavy blue apron thing and slips it over four's head. Then he grabs another one and hands it to me. I pull it on and give Will a questioning look.

"They protect you from getting damage from the rays." He explains and I nod. He slips one on himself and then walks over to Four.

"Ok this is probably going to hurt so hang in there Four." Will says and he tells him to lay his arm down on the table.

"Ok Tris will you come hold his hand so he can squeeze it when there is pain." Will says and I do as I am told.

Will positions his hand and Four whimpers and tightens his grip on my hand. I can feel his finger nails digging into my hand but for the moment I don't care.

Will does something on the computer and then moves his hand again and this time he doesn't whimper only grips my hand tighter.

The Will does another position and Four lets out a small yelp and his grip tightens even more.

"Ok that was the last one I am going to take you back to the room and the doctor will be in soon to look at your x-rays." Will says and he takes our aprons and then leads us back to the room.

Four lays down on the bed and Will props his hand up on a pillow.

Then he leaves and we are alone.

"Tris." Four mumbles and I scoot my char beside his bed on the good side.

I take his hand and say,"Yes?"

"It hurts really bad." He almost whimpers it. I have never seen this side of him. The side that is still young, the side that shows he isn't always brave.

"I know I am so sorry. It's all my fault." I say and he shakes his head slightly.

"No Tris it isn't. I will be fine it just hurts a lot." He says and brings my hand to his lips and kisses it lightly. I smile at him and he gives me a weak smile back.

"I love you Tris." He says.

"I love you too." I say this and the doctor walks in.

"Hello my name is Dr. Ross. I have looked at your x-rays four and I have some bad news. Your hand and wrist is broken so we are going to have to put a cast on. Plus the way your wrist is broke we will have to re-break it so it will heal properly. It will hurt really bad when we do this so we are going to numb your arm ok?" The doctor says and Four nods.

"May I ask who you are?" Dr. Ross says to me.

"My names six. Four is my boyfriend." I answer.

"Oh so this is the legendary 10 I have heard of. Well if four is ready we will go ahead and give him the numbing shot and then we can get started." Dr. Ross says and we both nod.

"OK WILL PLEASE BRING THE NUMBING SHOT!" Dr. Ross shouts and Will comes in a second later. The doctor takes the needle and turns to Four.

I look at Four and his eyes meet mine. I can see how nervous he is. I tighten my grip on his hand slightly and the doctor puts the shot into his arm just above his elbow.

He doesn't even wince.

"Ok it will only take a couple of seconds to work. Tell me when it feels numb." The doctor says and Four nods.

After a minute Tobias says, "Ok it's numb I can't hardly feel it."

"Ok we are going to start now Will please close the door and get everything set up.

Once the doctor starts to re-break his wrist he lets out a blood curdling scream. I look at his face and see his eyes are tightly shut and there is tears running down his cheeks. I can't feel my hand anymore from the grip he has on it.

About 20 minutes later they had a black cast that went from just below his elbow all the way to the tip of his smallest finger. He had his thumb sticking out of the side of the cast.

They also put his arm in a sling that was black and a navy blue.

"Ok so here is his medicine he needs to take this once in the morning and once in the evening ok?" The doctor says handing me a bottle of pills.

"Ok thank you Dr. Ross." I say and he shakes my hand and leaves.

"Ya'll are free to go now. Four take it easy during training." Will says and then he lets us leave.

We walk out of the infirmary and in the direction of the apartment.

On the way there we hear some on shout our names and turn to see Dustin.

"Yes Dustin?" I say in a polite voice.

Dustin stops short when he sees Fours arm.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Zip lining now what's wrong?" Four asks.

"Oh right well some one jumped in the chasm." Dustin says and I freeze in shock. I knew it would happen again.

"Shit! Ok lead the way Dustin." Four says and he grabs my hand with his good one and drags me with him as we take off running.

When we get there I see them pulling a body up from the chasm. We run over to them and I see who it is.

It is Lily the girl who was factionless cause she failed initiation.

Tears prick my eyes and I turn and bury my face in Tobias's shirt. He wraps his good arm around me and whispers sweet nothings into my hair.

After a while Four took me back to the apartment and went to change into his pj's. I sit on the couch waiting for him to get ready.

"Hey Tris...umm will you come help me." He says kinda nervously.

I walk into the room and see Tobias trying to get his shirt off but failing cause of the cast.

I smile and walk over to him.

"Sure." I say and help him slid the shirt off. I see he was already in his pj pants.

I know he almost never sleeps in a shirt.

"Ok go lay down and I will be in there in a minute." I say and he nods and I grab one of his shirts and go to the bath room.

When I get in there I change quickly and slip on his shirt.

When I come out he smiles and says, "You look good in my shirt Tris."

I don't say anything trying to hide my blush. I grab a extra pillow and take off his sling setting the pillow net to him ans throwing the sling onto the table.

"There put your arm on that." I say and I lay down on my side facing him.

"But I don't want to." Tobias whines like a four year old.

"Are you four Tobias?" I ask him and he nods.

"Ok well what would you like to do with your arm then?" I ask him.

"This." He says and he rolls over onto his side to where he is facing me and wraps his arms around my waist. His left hand is the one on the cast and it lays on my hip.

"See it is still propped up." He says smiling triumphantly. I laugh and kiss him lightly.

I then lay my head on his chest and he says, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say back.

"I love you three." He says and i smile knowing what he is playing at.

"I love you four." I say and I can feel him smile.

"I love you six." He says and I laugh.

"Pour five it never gets used." I say and he laughs then we slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? and I STILL NEED SOMEONES OPINION ON SOMETHING SO PM ME DON'T FORGET!**_ _**Anyways I hope you enjoyed please review or pm me if you have any suggestions or ideas :) Anyways bye for now :) ~M**_


	11. Chapter 11: Emma and James

_**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT:**_

_**Ok If I don't have any help with my idea then I am going to end up stuck when I get to a certain chapter and I won't be able to wright so please pm me if you want to help. Now anyways here is your chapter. ~M**_

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up to a beeping noise and then it stops I open my eyes slowly and see Tris standing there looking at me.

"Morning beautiful." I say my voice groggy from sleep.

"Morning handsome." She says as she crawls back onto the bed and on top of me.

"What are you doing Tris?" I ask.

"This." She says and leans down and kisses me then my neck then my cheek.

"Mmmmm." I groan.

"Tobias." She whispers into my ear.

"Mmmmmhhhhh." I say.

"We need to get ready today is visiting day." Tris mumbles in my ear then she gets up.

"Fine I am getting up." I grumble and I get up and walk into the bathroom I turn on the shower.

Then I hear Tris say, "Tobias you can't take a shower with that thing on you have to take a bath."

I groan. This is going to be a long nine weeks.

**Tris's POV**

When I tell Tobias he can't take a shower with his cast I hear him groan and I laugh slightly. I was already ready. I wrote a quick note saying I went to get breakfast for us and leave.

I run the whole way to the cafeteria and once I'm there I am slightly out of breath. I don't care though. I walk in and see some of the initiates are in here eating.

I walk past a table where I see James and Emma are talking. I wonder what they are talking about oh well. I walk up to the muffin cart and grab two muffins then I grab a small plate of bacon. Mine and Tobias's favorite breakfast.

I feel like someones staring at me and turn to see James and Emma both staring at me. Emma was giving me a death glare and James was staring at me longingly which made me sick.

I walk out of the cafeteria and away from the stares. I start the long walk back to the apartment.

**James' POV**

I sat down at a table next to Emma.

"Hey Emma we need to talk." I said and she looked at me.

"About what?" She asks her Erudite side showing.

"Four and Six. You clearly like Four and I like Six. We need to figure out a way to break them up." I say and she smiles.

"I like that idea what do you have in mind?" She asks me.

"Well you can make a move on Four when he comes in the training room. I will make sure I have Six busy so that Four goes in first." I say and she smiles evilly this time.

"I like it. Speaking of the Six shes right there without Four." Emma says pointing to the line.

I look over and see Six...My Six. I smile and stare at her longingly when I look over at Emma I see she is giving her a death glare. Six turns and sees us then walks out of the cafeteria with two muffins and a plate full of bacon.

Six was going to be mine no matter what.

**Tobias's POV**

I get out of the bath and get dressed in a tight black shirt and a pair of black pants and my combat boots. I walk out of the bedroom to find Tris but I don't see her. I look around and find a note that says,

Four,

I went to get us breakfast be back in a minute love you.

T/6 xoxoxo

I sigh and go and sit on the couch turning the TV on in the process.

Not two minutes later Tris comes in with two chocolate chip muffins and a plate full of bacon.

I smile and she comes and sits next to me.

"Here is your muffin and you get some bacon but not all its mine too." Tris says handing me my muffin.

"Why thank you my beautiful." I say and she smiles slightly and I see her blush.

"You are welcome my crippled prince." She says and I laugh.

"By the way where is your sling Tobias you know you are supposed to have it on." Tris says as she takes a bite of her muffin.

"In the room. I will get it when I am done eating." I say shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Tobias you are lucky it is your left hand and that you are right handed." She says leaning against me.

"I know at least I can still throw a punch." I answer laughing and finishing eating.

Tris still wasn't done.

"I am going down to the training room for a bit when you are done come down then we will go talk to the initiates." I say and she nods ok. I give her a quick kiss grab my keys and my phone and head out of the door. I decide to run to the training room just for the heck of it.

As I go I see James and Emma walking back to the dorms talking. Good maybe they will become a couple and leave me and Tris alone. I have seen Emma giving me looks and I have already beat up James.

I continue my run and get to the training room in three more minutes.

I smile and grab a punching bag when I remember my arm. I look down and see I forgot to grab my dang sling and I forgot to take my medicine and now my wrist was throbbing.

I set a target up instead and grab some knifes. I start throwing the knifes trying my best not to us my left hand.

After a while I hear the door open and I assume it is Tris so I continue trowing the knifes.

"Hey Four." I hear a squeaky voice that doesn't belong to Tris say.

I turn and see Emma. Well shit I think to my self.

Emma looks around the training room for a second and her eyes land on something. I look where she is looking and see some rope.

She walks over there casually and grabs the rope and I set the knifes down.

I wasn't planning on killing an initiate.

"So Four what did you do to your arm?" She asks as she walks over to me and I back against a wall.

"Umm its none of your business you can find out with the rest of the initiates later." I say using my instructor voice.

"Oh come on Four." She says then she grabs both of my hands and holds them then takes off my shirt and ties my hands together with the rope. She then proceeds to take my pants off as well and ties my ankles together.

She pushes me down to the ground and straddles my hips and starts kissing me. I hear the door again then a small scream out of the corner of my eyes I see Tris with her hand over her mouth. I was already squirming around trying to get out from under Emma but the sight of Tris made me try harder to get her off.

**Tris's POV**

I grab my keys and phone once I am done eating and head out of the apartment and in the direction of the training room.

As I head that way I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn and see James.

"What do you want James?" I ask him.

"You six. I want you." He says then attempts to push me against the wall. It doesn't work though instead I grab one of his wrist and twist his arm behind his back. He lets out a small gasp and I smirk.

"Now listen closely unless you want to be beaten again or end up factionless you will never ever come near me again do you understand." The whole time I was talking I pushed his arm up higher and higher towards his shoulder blades finally he lets out a small cry and I let go.

"Leave now." I say in a terrifying tone. James cradles his arm and runs as fast as he can away from me.

I turn and run to the training room something has to up.

When I open the door I see something I wish I hadn't.

I let out a small scream and cover my mouth at the sight of Four, my four almost naked and underneath Emma. I let my anger take over and I walk over to them my whole body shaking with anger.

I grab the collar of her shirt and pull her of Tobias and slam her into a wall.

I start punching and kicking her even when she falls unconscious.

"Tris." I hear Tobias moan lightly and I stop. I drop Emma to the ground and run over to him. I see that his wrist and ankles are tied together even though one of his wrist are in a cast.

"Oh Four." I say in case anyone could hear. I quickly untie him and grab his pants and hand them to him. He quickly slips them on and then he whimpers slightly.

I walk over to him and he is cradling the cast.

"Baby are you ok?" I ask him and he shakes his head. I quickly dig through my bag and find his medicine.

"Here take these it will make the pain go away. You forgot to take them this morning didn't you?" I ask and hand him two of the pills.

"No I didn't will you hand me my water?" He asks his voice still small.

I nod and grab his water and hand it to him. He quickly takes the pills and I offer him my hand. He takes it and I help him up.

When I do he wraps his arms around me and doesn't let me go.

"Baby we need to take that idiot to the infirmary and then tell them she is factionless." I say and he nods taking my hand.

We walk over to Emma and Tobias flinches. I grab her collar and together we walk towards the infirmary me dragging Emma.

As we walk through the pit people give us weird looks but don't say anything. At least I remembered to give Tobias his shirt before he left.

We finally reach the infirmary and I drop Emma's collar letting her fall onto the ground.

Nurses rush over and one comes over to us.

"What happened?" The lady asks.

"She attempted to rape me then Six beat the living crap out of her. She also tied me up in order to rape me. She is now factionless but needs the medical attention." Tobias well Four says.

"Ok ya'll may leave now." The nurse says and we turn and leave.

"We need to go talk to the initiates." I say and he nods.

We make our way to the dorm and once we are there everyone including James is there.

"Ok listen up initiates." I say turning into Six.

They all gather around other than James who is keeping his distance.

"OK as ya'll know today is visiting day we have about ten minutes before the parents are going to be here. Ya'll need to be ready. Some of your parents may not come actually most of them may not come so don't feel to bad." I say and everyone nods.

I can tell everyone is staring at Four's arm but nobody asks.

"Ok you can stop staring at my god damn arm. I will tell you what happened." He half yells after a while.

Everyone nods as if saying go on.

"Yesterday I went zip lining and when I dropped from the harness I broke my wrist and hand because of how I landed." Four says not even mentioning that it was my fault.

"Now everyone get ready and be down in the pit in five minutes. When you get there and there isn't anyone there for you hang with a friend and meet their parents or siblings or you can come back in here got it?" Everyone nods and then scatters getting ready.

"Lets go back to the apartment and clean up a little." I say and Tobias nods.

We get to our apartment in two minutes and walk in.

"Are you ok Tris?" Is the first thing Tobias asks me as I close and lock the door.

"I am fine. I might have a bump on the back of my head but I am fine." I say and he tilts his head slightly. I can tell he is confused.

"Why do you have a bump?" He asks.

"Oh right umm well I was on my way to the training room when James stopped me and pushed me against the wall when he did I hit my head but I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back like you taught me and told him to stay away from me. That is why he was staying away a second ago." I say smiling slightly.

"You know what I think Emma and James were planning that. Maybe we should make James factionless as well." Tobias says.

I just shake my head. "No he sucks at fighting I want to see him fight and since two initiates were supposed to be kicked out from transfers and two from the dauntless born he might be the other one from ours." I say laughing and he smiles.

"Your right." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Tobias are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yes and no. I am ok now. My arm still throbs slightly. I think I have a bruise on my back from where she shoved me to the ground. Will you check?" Tobias answers sliding his shirt off.

As usual I see his tattoo then underneath that his wipe marks. I also see a new bruise forming.

I sigh and lay my hand slightly on his back.

"Yes there is a bruise but its no where near as serious as the wipe lashes." I say and he sighs as well. We walk to the bedroom and change quickly and then we take each others hands and head down to the pit.

* * *

_**Ok so what did ya think? Like I said before I need help so please pm me. Anyways that's all I need to say other than if you have any ideas or suggestions review or pm me. Bye bye :) ~M**_


	12. Chapter 12:visiting day

_**Ok thanks so much to those of you who helped :) I have my plan set now :) So I have nothing else to say other than here is your chapter~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Tobias are you ok?" I ask him._

_"Yes and no. I am ok now. My arm still throbs slightly. I think I have a bruise on my back from where she shoved me to the ground. Will you check?" Tobias answers sliding his shirt off._

_As usual I see his tattoo then underneath that his wipe marks. I also see a new bruise forming._

_I sigh and lay my hand slightly on his back._

_"Yes there is a bruise but its no where near as serious as the wipe lashes." I say and he sighs as well. We walk to the bedroom and change quickly and then we take each others hands and head down to the pit._

**Tris's POV**

We head down to the pit after changing. We walked hand in hand. When the pit comes into view I see several different colors mixed with the normal black.

When we actually enter the pit I see that most of the initiates are down here and have at least one family member here. I look around and see Taylor sitting by the chasm.

"Four I will be right back why don't you go talk to some of the family's." I say and he gives me a confused look but nods.

"Why though aren't you coming with me?" He asks before he lets go.

"Look Tay is over there by her self I want to go talk to her really quick." I say and he nods then lets go of my hand and walks off.

I walk over to where Taylor is sitting and sit next to her.

"Oh hey Six." She says turning to look at me.

"Hey Tay. No family members here for you?" I ask her and she laughs.

"No my mom was a ass. My dad died when I was four and I have no siblings." She answers.

"So you didn't like your mom?" I ask her and again she laughs.

"You are the only person I have ever told this but I feel like I can trust you. My mom used to abuse me. That's why I left." Taylor says.

"I'm sorry Tay. Just remember that if you try hard enough we can be your new family." I say and she nods.

She gets up and so do I.

"I think I am going to go take a nap catch ya later Six." She says then turns and leaves the pit heading for the dorms.

I turn around and look around for Tobias but I don't see him. So I decide to walk around and talk a little.

I see James with his family and decide to walk over there just to scare the hell out of James.

I walk over there and say, "Hey James why don't you introduce me to these people."

"Oh umm right uh this is my umm mom Selena and my uh younger brother Jacob. Mom, Jacob this is my uh instructor Six." James says as he starts to shake slightly.

"Six? That's a stupid name." The kid Jacob says. Ugh right James came from candor.

"Jacob it probably isn't the best idea to smart mouth her." James says looking at me.

"James here is correct so shut it candor. Selena its nice to meet you. James has done fairly well. Although he does need to get his prioritizes straight. Isn't that right James." I say looking at him with a slight death glare.

"Uh umm yes mam." James says and I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

I instinctively stiffen and then I hear a whisper, "Its just me Tris." Tobias. He said my name low enough that no one would here.

"And who is this?" Selena asks James.

"Oh uh that's my other umm instructor. Uh his name is umm Four." James gets out looking even more nervous now.

"What ya'll both have numbers for names? That's stupid." Jacob says and I tense waiting for Tobias's reaction.

"What's your name kid?" He asks keeping his voice calm.

"Jacob." He answers.

"Well Jacob I am an instructor here and you are in my compound for the moment so I suggest you keep your candor mouth shut." Four says letting go of me and walking over to where he was towering over Jacob.

"Got it?" He asks. Jacob nods quickly and Four returns to his earlier position.

"My name is Selena since James didn't introduce me. I am his mother. So are you and Six together?" She asks.

"Yes mam we are. We normally try not to show it to much during initiation but this is Six's first time as a trainer and my third so we aren't great at hiding it yet." Four answers with a small laugh.

"Wait how old are ya'll?" Selena asks.

"Oh I'm seventeen and Four here is nineteen." I answer.

"Oh so how are you two trainers I mean aren't ya'll a little young?" She asks and I laugh.

"No mam. Age doesn't matter here." Four answers laughing slightly.

"Actually Six there is something I need to talk to you about so If you would excuse us it was nice to meet you." Four says then he takes my hand and drags me away.

When we are far enough away we burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on James' face?" I ask in between laughs.

"That was hilarious." Four says after calming down.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I ask him.

"Oh umm well I have something to show you but first I wanted to know what's up with T." Tobias says.

"Oh ok. Well I went and sat down with her and asked her if she had anyone coming. She laughed then said no my mom is an ass and her dad died when she was four. Plus she has no siblings. I said so you don't like your mom and she laughed again. Then answered with you are the only person I have ever told this but I feel like I can trust you. Then she said that her mom used to abuse her and that's why she left. Then she went to take a nap." I say and he looks shocked.

"I didn't see that coming. Did you? I mean she was an amity transfer right?" He asks.

"Yeah but I mean you don't see that coming from abnegation either." I answered and he nodded.

"Come on I have to show you something." Tobias says and grabs my hand pulling me towards who knows where.

**Tobias's POV**

When Tris went to talk to Taylor I walked around for a bit. I was looking to see if Tris's mom had came this year.

I see a flash of gray. I look to where I saw it and see not only Natalie but Andrew and Caleb as well. Well shit. This should be interesting.

I look around to where Tris and Taylor where talking and see they aren't there anymore I quickly find Tris and walk over to her. I pull her away from James and his family and talk to her then tell her I have something to show her.

I walk with her and let go of her hand as I lead her in the direction I saw them.

When I see them I know Tris still hasn't.

We finally get close enough and Natalie sees us.

I nudge Tris and point and she freezes in shock.

"Wait I only thought my mom would come not my whole freaking family." Tris stutters out.

"Come on they see us we have to go talk to them." I say pushing her forward slightly.

"Fine but I swear if they call me by my full name I might slap one of them." She says as we walk towards them.

I smile and say, "That's my dauntless girl." She smiles and we keep walking.

We finally reach them.

"Hey mom,dad, Caleb. I didn't expect to see all of ya'll here." Tris says as she stands in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Hello Bea..." Andrew starts to say but Tris interrupts.

"That is not my name anymore. I go by Tris now. But you can call me Six since the initiates are around that's what they call me." She snaps.

"You did not just snap at me did you?" Andrew says looking shocked.

"Umm yes I did. Now what were you saying." Tris says uncrossing her arms and resting her hands on her hips.

"I was saying hello _six _how are you?" He spits out her name.

"I am amazing. I have a new family here." Tris answers with a smirk in place.

"And who is thi..." Andrew starts to ask when Caleb interrupts.

"Wait Beatrice is that a tattoo?" Caleb asks pointing to the three ravens that you can see.

"First that is not my damn name and second yes it is Caleb." She says crossing her arms again.

"Caleb don't interrupt me." Andrew says facing his son slightly.

"Sorry father." Caleb says looking down. Once abnegation always abnegation. I think to myself.

"Now I was saying who is this young man?" Andrew asks.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Four." Tris says kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand.

The looks on Caleb and Andrew's faces are hilarious it takes all of my power not to burst out laughing.

Caleb looks furious and Andrew has his mouth open. Natalie just smiles and laughs.

"Wait how old are you?" Caleb asks after a while.

"I'm nineteen." I answer calmly.

"No I don't approve of this you are way to old for Beatrice. Beatrice you are not allowed to date him." Andrew say shaking his head.

"I WILL DATE WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT TO DATE. AND FOR THE LAST TIME THAT'S NOT MY DAMN NAME!" Tris yells at him I can tell she is really angry.

"You will not talk to me like that young lady I'm still your father." Andrew says.

"YEAH? WELL GUESS WHAT FACTION BEFORE BLOOD!" Tris yells.

Then she adds, "I think its time for you to leave _Andrew _you as well Caleb." Tris says her voice dangerously calm.

"I think it is. It was nice to see you again sis. Bye mom, dad." Caleb says then he walks away to the exit of the compound.

"I agree. Good bye." Andrew say and turns to leave.

He walks a little bit then notices that Natalie isn't following him.

"Natalie are you coming or not?" Andrew asks.

"No I will be back soon Andrew. I can jump on and off trains so I don't need to worry about getting on the stopped one go ahead and go." She says and he turns and leaves.

I must have a confused look on my face cause when Natalie turned around she laughed.

"I was born dauntless four." She says and I nod.

"Do we have some where a little more private to talk Tris?" She asks whispering her name.

"Yeah come on we can go to our apartment." Tris answers and then we turn and lead her up the narrow paths to out apartment.

"Oh I miss this place." Natalie says as we walk the narrow paths.

"Why did you leave here mom?" Tris asks as we turn down a hallway to our apartment.

"Love. That's all I can say. What apartment number are you?" She asks.

"Ten actually." I answer.

"Do ya'll live together?" She asks and we nod.

"That's kinda funny cause Six plus Four is ten." Natalie says and we laugh.

"Yeah that is kinda our ship name when people want both of us they say hey ten come here." Tris says as I unlock our apartment. We walk in and sit on the couch and Natalie takes the chair.

"So how has life been?" Natalie asks.

"Like I said great. Although training is kinda ruff." Tris answers smiling slightly.

"How so? Scared any of them yet?" Natalie asks and we laugh.

"Oh yeah scared the crap out of a candor on the first day cause they said something about our names. Actually recently I have bet up a girl and scared the crap out of a guy." Tris says.

"And why did you beat up a girl my I ask? Plus was she an initiate?" She looks slightly amused.

**Tris's POV**

My mom looks amused as she asks me why I beat up the girl.

I looked to Tobias cause I wasn't sure if he wanted me to tell or not he just nods his head so I continue.

"Well this initiate named Emma tied Four up and tried to rape him. I came in and beat the living crap out of her. Then untied Four. We took her to the infirmary where they are patching her up and then she will become factionless." I say and mom nods.

"You had a perfectly good reason and what about this boy?" She asks.

"Well his name is James. Before he knew me and Four were dating Four went to grab us some breakfast while I went to the training room and the initiates were already in there. James pushed me against the wall and started making out with me Four walked in then beat the crap out of him. Today him and Emma had set it up cause I was finishing getting ready while Four was exercising down in the training room. As I made my way down there James stopped me and pushed me against the wall. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back towards his shoulder blades and told him if he ever came near me again Four would kill him or he would become factionless. Lets just say he is really scared of us now." I say laughing at the end.

Mom smiles and laughs.

"You had pretty good reasons for both. What stage of initiation are ya'll on?" Mom asks.

"Oh well stage two started yesterday and will continue tomorrow." I say and she nods.

"So the fighting stage correct?" She asks and I smile.

"Yep the stage I hated last year." I say smiling and Four laughs.

"Yeah I hated that stage last year too cause I had to watch you get beat up." Four says nudging me.

"Yeah but now thanks to my instructor I can beat my instructor." I say nudging him back.

"I doubt that Tris." He says smiling.

"We will test it later." I say and turn back to my mom.

"You know you two are a cute couple. I hope you don't mind me asking but what is your real name Four? You look very familiar." She asks.

Crap. Is all I can think.

"Oh umm well please don't tell anyone not even Mr. Prior. I'm only telling you cause you are Tris's mom. My name is Tobias Eaton. I transferred from abnegation three years ago. That's why I am familiar." Tobias answers which shocks me.

"Oh yes Marcus is your father." Mom says and both Tobias and myself flinch at his name.

"What is it? You both flinched at his name?" My mom asks. Dang it I was hoping she wouldn't catch that.

I look to Tobias and he sighs.

"Well you know the rumor Erudite put out about him abusing me yeah well its true." Tobias says and my mom looks shocked.

"Really? Why didn't you report it?" She asks and me and Tobias both sigh.

"I didn't report it cause no one would have believed me." Tobias answers and I grab his hand.

"Do you have scars?" She asks. I have never seen her act curious.

"Yes but they are covered with a tattoo I will show you them though if you wish. But like I said you can't tell anyone about this and please don't talk to Marcus." Tobias says and my mom nods.

"Toby are you sure about this?" I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Trissy this is your mom and I want her to know I trust her and you trust her." Tobias says and I nod.

Tobias turns to where his back is facing my mom and pulls his shirt up.

I hear my mom gasp. I look to my mom and she has her hand over her mouth.

Tobias lowers his shirt and turns back.

"That is horrible Four. I am so sorry and I swear I won't say a thing. You are very lucky Tris to have such a fine young man and I want you both to know that I trust you." Mom says and we nod and she gets up and hugs us both.

"I have to leave now and ya'll probably need to go back down and talk to the rest of the initiates parents so good bye." My mom says then she turns and leaves.

I look to Tobias who shrugs and gets up grabbing my hand.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I pull back after a while and smile.

"I can't believe she didn't ask about your arm." I say looking down at his sling.

"Yeah I know." He says then laughs and grabs my hand and pulls me back down to the pit.

We get down to the pit and Dustin sees us and waves us over.

"Hey guys this is my mom Susie, my dad Thomas, my younger sister Ava and my younger brother Evan they are twins by the way. Guys this is Four and that is Six they are my instructors." Dustin says pointing to each person.

"Its nice to meet you. May I ask why your names are numbers?" Susie asks.

"They are nick names." Four answers simply.

She nods.

"Your son is doing very well. He got fourth during stage one. He is also very respectful." I say and Four smiles and nods. Wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Ah I see you two are together." Thomas says.

"Yes we are we try not to show it to often during initiation." Four says smiling slightly.

"Yeah the only reason we found out was cause this initiate named James cornered Six and made out with her when Four wasn't there and Four walked in and then beat the crap out of him. We had no idea they were dating until then cause as Four punched James in the face he yelled I said get of my damn girlfriend. We were all shocked." Dustin says and he smiles the whole time.

"You are truly dauntless Dustin." I say smiling as well.

"Well we need to go talk to some other family's it was nice meeting you." Four says.

"Wait." Ava says.

I look down to her and say, "Yes?"

"Why is Fours arm in a cast?" Evan asks instead of her.

"Well I was zip lining and I broke it when I dropped out of the harness and landing on it wrong." Four answers.

"I have read about zip lining it is very dangerous and only dauntless do it cause they are brave." Ava says smiling.

"I actually went zip lining it was so much fun. I didn't see you there Four." Dustin says.

"We were both there actually but since Four broke his arm we had to leave early and there was like fifty of us there so no wonder you didn't see us." I say smiling.

Dustin nods and we turn and walk away.

We talk around the pit for the next hour talking to family members. Finally diner comes around and all of the family's have to leave.

Four and I eat diner then leave and go to the apartment.

When I walk in I throw my shoes into the corner and fall onto our bed.

"I am so tired." I say and Tobias laughs.

"Me too." He says. I hear him moving around and roll over so I can see him.

He takes off his shirt and is about to throw it down when I stop him.

"Wait give me your shirt." I say and he tosses it to me.

I walk into the bathroom and change into his shirt which serves as a good night gown. I walk back out and Tobias is laying down in the bed in pajama pants and no shirt.

I smile and lay down next to him.

He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer and I lay my head on his chest.

He reaches over and turns off the lamp and then whispers, "I love you Trissy." Then gives me a light kiss on my forehead.

"I love you to Toby." I whisper and then I am pulled into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

_**ok so what did ya think? This was a really long chapter I hope it made up for me not posting for a couple of days:) Anyway any ideas or suggestions feel free to review or pm me and I will take them into consideration anyways please review :) I'm out peace ninjas :) ~M **_


	13. Chapter 13:Training

_********__Hey guys I'm back :) So I have nothing to say other than thanks for the reviews. :) I need to say that starting next Thursday I am going to be super busy cause I will have school then softball practice with the school team then I will have to go to my summer team practice then come home and do whatever hw I have so I might not get to update as much as I have been so if I don't update for a day or two you know why so don't kill me :) I'm going to let you read now :) ~M_

* * *

******Last chapter**_**  
**_

_He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer and I lay my head on his chest._

_He reaches over and turns off the lamp and then whispers, "I love you Trissy." Then gives me a light kiss on my forehead._

_"I love you to Toby." I whisper and then I am pulled into the darkness of sleep._

**Tris's POV**

"Trissy wake up." I hear and know it is Tobias.

"I don't want to." I whine.

"Come on you need to get up. Don't make me tickle you Trissy." Tobias says and I shoot out of the bed.

"I'm up... I'm up. No tickling needed." I say and he smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you Trissy." He whispers into my ear.

"I love you too Toby now go get ready training starts in an hour." I say kissing him lightly then shoving him towards the dresser.

He laughs and digs through his clothes I walk over to the closet and grab an outfit and go to the bathroom.

When I change into my black tight tank top and black skinny jeans I put on my mascara and eye-liner and then walk out.

When I walk out I freeze mid step cause there stands a shirtless Tobias. We have been dating for a year and he still has that effect on me.

He turns around to look at me and smirks.

"Like what you see?" He asks a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, yes I do." I say walking over to him. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him lightly.

I pull back and he smiles.

"Your all mine." He whispers into my ear.

"Yes and you are all mine." I whisper back as he nibbles on my ear.

I smile and pull away and pull on my combat boots.

Tobias unfortunately puts a shirt on but luckily it id tight so I can see his muscles.

He pulls on his boots and smiles. He walks over and grabs my hand and then pulls me out the door.

He locks it behind us and we head towards the cafeteria to get us food.

Once we get there I grab a muffin and so does he. We wave at our friends then head to the training room.

I grab the black board and we sit down on the top of the table.

We are both leaning against the wall while I write down the names on the board.

Since Emma became factionless Emily will be fighting Taylor instead.

Eventually all the initiates come in and I hide the board behind me.

"Ok everyone gather around. Today we start stage two. We have wrote all of your names on this board and whoever is next to your name is who you are fighting. Now you may not have heard but Emma was kicked out of Dauntless and is now factionless. So after this stage only one other person will be cut. Now here are the matches." I say turning into Six.

I move and this is what the board reads,

1. Dustin vs Justin

2. Alex vs James

3. Emily vs Taylor

"Ok first group get into the ring." Tobias well really Four says.

Dustin and Justin get up there and circle each other. After a couple of seconds Justin throws the first punch. After they had been fighting for about ten minutes Justin pins Dustin down and looks to us to see what to do Just as the door opens.

I don't even have to look over to know it is Eric.

"You have to make him unable to fight anymore so you either win, die or get knocked unconscious." Eric says and Justin looks shocked but nods and punches Dustin in the nose and jaw a couple of times before Dustin is finally unconscious.

I turn and circle Justin's name and then motion for Alex and James to get up there.

Half way through their fight Eric leaves. Alex ends up punching James hard in the temple and James crumples to the floor.

"Justin take him to the infirmary. I'm coming too so I can take Dustin." Four says and walks over to Dustin who is still unconscious and drags him out the door with Justin and James hot on his trail.

"Ok Taylor, Emily ya'll are the last ones before lunch." I say and they nod and get into the ring. I quickly circle Alex's name and turn back to the fight.

The fight doesn't last very long soon Emily is unconscious. I circle Taylor's name then motion for Alex and Taylor to take her to the infirmary.

"Go to lunch when your done." I say and they nod.

I walk over to the board and take it down. I start thinking about how the fights should go tomorrow when I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

"Tris are you hungry?" Tobias asks.

I nod and he turns me around.

He lightly kisses my head and entwines his fingers in mine. He leads us towards the door and down to the cafeteria.

"I will get us some food go sit down." Tobias says and I nod before letting go of his hand and walking over to our normal table.

I sit down and lay my head down.

"You ok six?" Uriah asks. I look up and say, "Yeah just tired as hell."

Uriah laughs and nods.

Everyone else got there five minutes later and Tobias brings me a hamburger with ketchup and some dauntless cake.

I smile and start on my burger.

Tobias takes his hand and places it on my thigh causing me to smile.

"Hey guys party at my place later everyone is coming right?" Zeke asks.

We all nod even though I don't really want to.

I lay my head on Tobias's shoulder and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I smile slightly ans snuggle closer.

"Hey ten!" Uriah says and we both look up at him.

"We were kinda talking to you." Uriah says.

"Oh well what do you want?" Tobias still being four asks.

"I was saying do you want to play never have I ever at the party?" Zeke asks and we both nod.

"Sure why not. Ok come on Six we need to get back to training see you guys later." Four says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cafeteria and back to the training room.

Once we get in there Tobias pushes me against the wall and smashes his lips to mine.

I feel him nibble my lip and I let him in. I jump up a little and wrap my legs around his waist and I feel him smile. He moves his hands to my thighs so he can hold me up.

We are still kissing when we hear someone cough.

Tobias slowly pulls away and sets me down his arms still around my waist holding me close to him as he slowly goes into four mode.

We turn and see the initiates all standing there staring at us with surprised expressions. I feel myself blush and I hide my head in Tobias's chest.

I look up at him and he is also blushing. He pulls away and says, "Right umm how long have you been there?"

"About three minutes." Justin answers smiling slightly. Four shakes his head and says, "Lets pretend you didn't see that. Now go practice your moves on the punching bags."

They all nod and go over to the punching bags.

I get bored and go sit on the ground leaning against the wall. Soon Tobias joins me and I lean against his shoulder.

Once it finally reaches Six I tell the initiates to leave and grab the board.

Tobias and I quickly make the new list and head to our apartment.

It was already time for the party. I went to my closet and find a dress that Christina bought me and I head to the bathroom.

I pull it on and walk back out. I grab a pair of heels that Chris gave me and slip them on. They make me about three inches taller. I grab my phone and put it in a clutch and walk out.

Tobias gets off the couch and turns around. When he does he stops and his jaw drops.

"Tr...Tris...you...you..look amazing." He stutters out and I laugh.

I actually do feel pretty in this dress.

I grab his hand and he grabs his phone and we head out the door to the party.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? Please review :) Ideas? Suggestions? Something you want to happen during never have I ever? Pm me or review and I will take it into consideration :) Ok that's all I have to say so until next time my friends :) 3 ~M**_


	14. Chapter 14: The party

_********__****__Hey guys I am so so so so sorry that it has been like two or three days since I updated my internet was messing up yesterday and then the website wouldn't work so I couldn't write I am so sorry but I am back now :) So thanks for the reviews now I want to say I am sorry about the yall thing. I am from the south and my accent comes into the story. I am working on it just bear with me ok? I know they would probably never say it but in my story they do I am sorry about that but I am working on it just bear with me :) Now back to the story 3 ~M_

* * *

******Last chapter**

_It was already time for the party. I went to my closet and find a dress that Christina bought me and I head to the bathroom._

_I pull it on and walk back out. I grab a pair of heels that Chris gave me and slip them on. They make me about three inches taller. I grab my phone and put it in a clutch and walk out._

_Tobias gets off the couch and turns around. When he does he stops and his jaw drops._

_"Tr...Tris...you...you..look amazing." He stutters out and I laugh._

_I actually do feel pretty in this dress._

_I grab his hand and he grabs his phone and we head out the door to the party._

**Tobias/Four's POV**

When Tris walked out I was at a loss for words.

"Tr...Tris...you...you...look amazing." I stutter out. 'Great job Tobias that sounded so stupid.' I think to myself.

Tris smiles and laughs a little then walks over to me and grabs my hand. I quickly grab my phone and put it in my pocket and we walk out the door.

I close and lock it behind us and we head down to Zeke's apartment.

Once we get there you can smell the beer. There was a lot of people here but Zeke greats us at the door.

"Hey guys I'm glad you are here. We are going to do a little karaoke and then in about thirty minutes we are going into the other room to play never have I ever. So have fun." Zeke says and we both agree.

"Zeke their is no initiates aloud correct?" Tris says and Zeke nods.

"Good Four I bet you won't sing." She teases.

"Want to bet?" I say and she smiles.

"You sing I pick the song. Zeke will give you five bucks." Tris says and Zeke says, "What? I did not agree to this although it would be pretty funny. Ok five bucks if you sing."

"Fine. Wheres the machine?" I ask shaking my head slightly.

"It will be set up in like five minutes for the moment here is a beer." Zeke says handing me a beer then walking off.

I open the beer and take a sip then lead Tris to the dance floor. We dance and I drink my beer for a while.

**Tris's POV**

I decided to forget about my abnegation side today and I danced with Tobias while he drinks his beer. I was having an amazing time.

I kept thinking about what song I am going to pick for Tobias and then one song pops into my head.

It is perfect. Zeke comes over a minute later and drags us to a table where the karaoke machine is set up.

"Ok Four you are going to get up on the table to sing. I will hand you the mic in a second." Zeke says and Tobias nods.

Zeke gets up on the table and says into the mic, "Hey listen up we are going to do some karaoke. First up is Four." Everyone claps and Zeke jumps down and hands the mic to Four.

I smile and Four leans over and says, "Why am I doing this again?"

"Cause you get five bucks out of it now go." I say back and even though he is a little tipsy from the beer he gets up on the table.

I smile again and tell Zeke what song and he laughs.

I quickly find Christina and tell her to get the camera out. She agrees and the music starts.

Everyone laughs and starts to dance along.

Soon enough Tobias starts to sing, **When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly**  
**I pimp to be beat**  
**Walkin down the street in my new lafreak**  
**Yeah**

Tobias finds me in the crowd as he continues, **This is how I roll**  
**Animal print pants, out of control**  
**It's Redfoo with the big afro**  
**And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo!**

He starts dancing and sings, **Ah girl look at that body,**

**Ah girl look at that body,Ah girl look at that body,**

** I work out.! ****Ah girl look at that body, ****Ah girl look at that body, Ah girl look at that body, I work out.! **The second time he said I work out he flexes his arms showing off his muscles.

I smile, I am slightly shocked cause he is showing the side I only see. He actually let go for once.

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
**Everybody stops and they staring at me, **Right then he takes his shirt off so everyone can see his muscles. I am now laughing uncontrollable as he continues  
**I got passion in my pants, **  
**And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**  
**I'm sexy and I know it... **  
**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Yeah **he jumps off the table and makes his way over to me**  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks(what)  
This is how I roll,  
C'mon ladies, it's time to go. **He gets to me and wraps his arms around my waist, I am still laughing really hard and he has a smile on his face as he sings,**  
We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what) **He lets go and runs back to the table and jumps up on it.

**Ah girl look at that body, ****Ah girl look at that body, Ah girl look at that body,**

******I work out.!**

**********Ah girl look at that body, ****Ah girl look at that body, Ah girl look at that body, I work out.!**

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
**Everybody stops and they staring at me, **  
**I got passion in my pants, **  
**And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**  
**I'm sexy and I know it... **He takes his shirt and starts spinning it in a circle like it is a lasso. I start laughing even more and see Christina doing the same.  
**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Check it out, check it out: **The whole time he dances and I swear I am going to die of laughter,**  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah! **

**Do the wiggle man,  
I do the wiggle man,  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it **He flexes his arms again and it sends another wave of laughter over me.

**********Ah girl look at that body, ****Ah girl look at that body, Ah girl look at that body, I work out.!** He flexes his arms again.

**********Ah girl look at that body, ****Ah girl look at that body, Ah girl look at that body, I work out.! **Once more he flexes his arms and I am laughing so hard.

**I work out (out, out, out, out, out, out, out)**  
**I'm sexy and I know it... **

Once he finishes Christina cuts off the camera and he pulls his shirt back on and has a big smile. I finally fall to my knees cause I'm laughing so hard.

He comes over to us and helps me up from the ground.

"Was it that funny?" He asks laughing slightly.

I finally catch my breath and say, "Yeah it was I though I was going to die of laughter. You defiantly deserve that five bucks from Zeke."

He smiles and kisses me.

"SIX, FOUR COME OVER HERE!" Zeke yells and we head over to him.

"That was hilarious Four here is you five bucks. Now Trissy I will give you Five bucks too if you sing." Zeke says handing Tobias five bucks.

"Sure why not then we can play never have I ever." I say and tell Zeke what song I want. Zeke agrees and hands me the mic.

Tobias stands beside Zeke as the music comes on.

I get on the table and everyone goes silent.

I hear the right note and the lyrics come up on the screen even though I don't need them. I sing,

**You can be amazing**  
**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**  
**You can be the outcast**  
**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love **At this point I look straight at Four and continue.  
**Or you can start speaking up**  
**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**  
**When they settle 'neath your skin**  
**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**  
**Sometimes a shadow wins**  
**But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I want to see you**  
**I want to see you**  
**I want to see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave **Now Tobias has a smile on his face and his eyes are shining. I reach out and grab his hands and pull him up on the table with me.

**Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down**  
**By the enemy**  
**Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing**  
**Bow down to the mighty**  
**Don't run, stop holding your tongue**  
**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**  
**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**  
**Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**Innocence your history of silence **I start circling Tobias as he stands there staring at me.  
**Won't do you any good**  
**Did you think it would?**  
**Let your words be anything but empty**  
**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say **I stop in front of him and grab his hands. He pulls me closer so the mic is in between us and sings with me.  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I want to see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I want to see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I want see you be brave**  
**to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you.**

We finish the song together both of us smiling. Everyone claps and someone else take the stage.

"That was amazing Tris. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Tobias asks me with a smile.

"I could ask you the same." I say laughing.

He laughs too and we dance and laugh some more for about an hour then Zeke takes the mic and yells, "Hey if you aren't a close friend of mine then get the hell out!"

Everyone except out group leaves and we sit down in a circle.

Zeke sets out 15 shot glasses in front of each of us. The us being, me, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Mar, Lynn, Chris, Will, and Shauna.

"Ok I know most of us know the rules but just in case I am going to go over them one more time. Ok someone will say never have I ever then something they have never done. If you have done that thing you take a shot. Everyone understand?" We all nod our heads yes.

"Ok Tris why don't you start and we will go clockwise from there." Zeke says

"Ok umm never have I ever..."

**Tobias's POV**

We all look to Tris as she says, "Ok umm never have I ever umm been drunk."

We all take a shot and a silent agreement passes through everyone that tonight it was our mission to get Tris drunk.

I was next so I say, "Never have I ever had a knife thrown at me."

Tris and Zeke take a shot. We all knew about Tris but not about Zeke so we all stare at him.

"What? Uriah when I was like seven and he was five threw a knife at me cause he couldn't go prank someone with me and my friends." When he explains this we all laugh.

"Ok ok my turn Never have I ever been the first jumper." Christina says. Tris takes a shot.

"Ok umm never have I ever climbed a Ferris wheel." Will says and Tris and I take a shot.

"Never have I ever trained initiates." Mar says. Me, Tris, Uriah and Christina take a shot.

So far we have gotten Tris to take a shot every time.

"Never have I ever worn heels." Uriah says and Tris, Mar, Lynn, Chris, Shauna, Zeke and Will take a shot.

"Will, Zeke really?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah it was a dare." Zeke answers and Will sighs, "I was forced in them by Chris." he says and we all laugh.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Zeke shouts and Lauren walks in.

"Hey can I play?" She asks and we all nod. She comes and takes a seat by Tris.

"Ok who's turn is it?" Lauren asks and Lynn raises her hand.

Shauna leans over and whispers, "Our goal is to get Tris drunk she has never been drunk." I hear her but Tris didn't Lauren smiles and nods.

"Ok Never have I ever dated my instructor." Lynn says and again Tris takes a shot.

"Never have I ever known Four's real name." Zeke says and I roll my eyes. I take a shot and so does Tris.

"Never have I ever been a transfer." Shauna says.

I take a shot and so does Tris, Will, and Chris.

Everything started to become kinda fuzzy and I knew it was from the beer I had earlier and the 3 shots I have took. I can't imagine how Tris feels since she has taken 8 shots so far.

"Hmm never have I ever pretended to be something I'm not as far as personalities go." Lauren says and Me, Tris, Chris, Will, and Mar take a shot.

Now it is back to Tris.

**Tris's POV**

As we went I had to take a shot every time it was like it was their goal to get me drunk. Every thing was fuzzy and I felt slightly dizzy.

Eventually it gets back to me.

"Never have I ever umm had less than six fears." Everyone takes a shot except Tobias.

I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. I felt really tired and dizzy all of a sudden.

"You ok?" He whispers to me.

"No I'm dizzy and you are hot. Even though everything is fuzzy." I furrow my brow as I say this. I set back up and now I'm looking at four. I can't remember why I am here but I really want to kiss him.

He laughs and so does everyone else.

"Why thank you Tris." He says.

"Wait I shouldn't be flirting with you... I have a boyfriend." I say suddenly confused.

**Tobias's POV**

I think the nine shots have finally caught up to Tris after I asked her if she was ok.

She answered with, "No I'm dizzy and you are hot. Even though everything is fuzzy." Then she furrows her brow which is something she only does when she is confused.

When she was answering she had set back up and now she was just staring at me.

Her head was slightly tilted and her brow was still furrowed.

"Why thank you Tris." I say smiling as everyone else laughed.

"Wait I shouldn't be flirting with you...I have a boyfriend." She says and again everyone laughs.

She seems really confused since she can't even tell I am her boyfriend.

"Tris...I _am _your boyfriend." I say stressing the am.

"Oh... well in that case...kiss me." She says and I do. I lean forward and kiss her lightly.

She pulls back after a minute and slumps onto my shoulder unconscious.

I laugh and pick her up.

"I am going to take her home see ya tomorrow." I say before grabbing her clutch thing and walking out the door.

We got to the apartment in five minutes. I dropped her clutch and set my phone on the table. I carefully place her in the bed.

"Tris wake up." I say and she opens her eyes slightly.

"Get your pajamas on then you can sleep ok?" I ask and she nods slowly.

"Can.. you give me...your shirt." She says groggily.

I nod and grab a clean shirt out of my drawer and hand it to her. I take off her shoes and put them in her closet.

I walk out of the room and go to the couch. I slid off my shoes and my dirty shirt.

After a couple of minutes I walk back to the room to find Tris in only my shirt passed out on the bed.

I laugh slightly and grab some jogging pants slipping them on.

I toss the dirty stuff in the hamper and lay down next to Tris. I wrap her in my arms and whisper, "I love you Tris. Good night." into her ear.

Then I slowly drift off to sleep. Knowing she loves me too.

* * *

_**ok so that was an extra long chapter I mean 3,000+ words that is crazy considering most of my chapters are 1,000- 1,789 words I mean I have had a couple reach 2,000+ but not many. So be grateful. Like I said I am sorry that it has been a little while Anyway I hope you enjoyed I had fun writing this chapter. :) Any ideas, suggestions or comments are welcome. Please jut pm me them or review :) Well my good friends until next time. :) 3 ~M **_


	15. Chapter 15: Hangover part 1

_********__****__Hey guys I'm back. :) Tomorrow I become crazy busy cause school starts back :/ Ok so I will have Softball practice after school then I will get to come home for like five minutes then I will go to my other softball practice for my summer team :p Then I will come home and do whatever homework I have. So as you can see I will be pretty busy so I might not get to update as much. I might be forced to only updating on weekends if so I'm sorry but I will try and not let that happen. :) Ok so here is your chapter. :) 3 ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_Tobias's POV_

_After a couple of minutes I walk back to the room to find Tris in only my shirt passed out on the bed._

_I laugh slightly and grab some jogging pants slipping them on._

_I toss the dirty stuff in the hamper and lay down next to Tris. I wrap her in my arms and whisper, "I love you Tris. Good night." into her ear._

_Then I slowly drift off to sleep. Knowing she loves me too._

**********Tobias's POV**

I wake up before the alarm the next morning. I feel around for Tris but she isn't there. I hear movement in the bathroom then it sounded like someone was puking.

'Shit that must be Tris.' I think to myself.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom. I find Tris on her knees puking in the toilet.

I walk in behind her and pull her hair back out of her face. I then rub her back until she is done.

She turns slightly and sits leaning against the bathtub. I bend down in front of her.

'Will you get me a glass of water?" She asks me.

I nod my head and smile slightly. Oh the joys of having a hangover for the first time.

I walk into the kitchen and get her a glass of water and go back to the bathroom.

I hand her the water and grab a rag so she can wipe her mouth.

I get the rag wet and hand it to her.

"Thanks. I didn't wake you did I?" She asks.

"No you didn't. How do you feel?" I say putting my hand on her cheek.

"Like shit. I can't believe you guys made me get drunk last night. How many shots did I end up taking?" She asks.

I smile slightly. "You took nine shots. I had three plus two beers." I say and she leans her head back groaning.

"I hate you." She groans out.

"I love you too Trissy." I say smiling. She smiles slightly and I stand up.

She reaches out to me and I help her up.

She quickly brushes her teeth and then comes back in the room with me.

"Tris why don't you lay down and go back to sleep. We are up thirty minutes earlier than normal. I will wake you up in thirty minutes and we will see how you feel ok?" I ask and she nods.

I lead her over to the bed and she lays down.

I tuck her in and lean down so my face is even with hers.

"I love you Tris." I say and then I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Tobias. Are you going to lay down?" She asks.

"I can if you want me too." I say smiling at her.

"Please." She begs.

"Ok." I say back and walk over to the other side and lay down. She snuggles up next to me with her head on my chest and my arms wrap around her.

"I love you Toby." She whispers.

I smile and kiss her forehead and whisper, "I love you too Trissy." Then we both fall back to sleep.

* * *

_**Time skip: 30 mins later**_

* * *

**Tris's POV**

Beep!...beep!...beep!...beep!

The stupid alarm clock is going off and it gets louder each time it beeps.

I have a massive headache right now. Somehow the alarm clock gets turned off.

"Tris...wake up." I hear. I groan and open my eyes slightly to see Tobias.

"Baby how do you feel?" He asks. 'Wait did he just call me baby? What the hell?' I think to myself.

"Baby really? And I feel like shit." I say my voice groggy from sleep.

"Thought I would give it a try no?" He asks.

"Defiantly not." I say back and he laughs.

"Ok well do you want to go back to sleep. I can train the initiates by myself today." I say.

"I will sleep for a little bit but at lunch come get me." I say and he nods.

"Ok Tris. I love you." He says kissing my head.

"I love you too Tobias. Please be careful with your arm." I say and he nods.

"When do I get this cast off again?" He asks.

"Not until after initiation." I say smiling slightly.

"Dammit I wanted out of it sooner." He says pouting.

"Go get ready fro work and don't forget about me." I say shoving him weakly.

"Ok, ok I won't here is some water and headache medicine." He says handing me both.

"Thanks you are amazing." I say and he smiles. I take the medicine and fall back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Ok so that was a short chapter I am sorry but I wanted to post again today. Anyway I wanted ya'll to see Tris's hangover and how sweet Tobias was being. I **__**know what you are thinking shouldn't Tobias have a hangover as well? Well he does. He is just better at holding in his stomach. His hangover will be coming :) Ok bye for now :) 3 ~M**_


	16. Chapter 16: Tobias's hangover

_********__****__Hey guys I'm back. :) So nothing to say other than thanks for your support :) Well here is your chapter :) 3 ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Go get ready for work and don't forget about me." I say shoving him weakly._

_"Ok, ok I won't here is some water and headache medicine." He says handing me both._

_"Thanks you are amazing." I say and he smiles. I take the medicine and fall back into a peaceful sleep._

**Tobias's POV**

I smile as she take she her medicine and falls back asleep. I knew Tris would be hungover. Actually now that I think about it I don't feel so well.

I quickly run to the bathroom and puck.

"Shit." I mumble to myself. I grab a rag and wipe my mouth then get a glass of water and take some headache medicine for myself.

I quickly get dressed and rub my head. I was hoping I wouldn't have a hangover but I guess my luck has run out.

I slip on my shoes and grab a muffin out of the fridge.

I make my way down to the training room. I get in there and grab the board and re order there name based on the winners.

Soon enough the initiates came in.

"Ok the board is up behind me. Today is the same as..." I say but am interrupted.

"Where is six?" James asks.

"I thought you already learned your lesson. Now shut up." I snap.

Everyone looks shocked for a second that I snapped like that when it was a simple question.

"Now today is same as yesterday just different pairings. Have fun." I say and uncover the board.

It reads :

Justin vs James

Taylor vs Alex

Dustin vs Emily

I watch as Justin and James take the mat.

I walk over to the wall and slid down it.

Justin ends up winning so I circle his name.

I lay my head back against the wall and close my eyes, my head won't stop pounding and they won't shut up.

Taylor and Alex are still fighting when I open my eyes back up.

They are pretty evenly matched.

They still won't be quiet.

"Will you guys shut the hell up!" I shout causing my own head to pound.

They all stop and stare at me other than Taylor and Alex. I see out of the corner of my eyes Alex hesitate for seconds in which Taylor pins her down and knocks her out.

"What the hell got up your ass?" James asks in a smart ass voice. I thought this damn kid learned his lesson the two times I beat him up.

"Really? Do you want my my damn bad side again kid? Just shut the hell up and watch the fight so we can get to lunch." I snap he turns around and so does everyone else.

"Dustin, Emily get in there." I say and they do.

"Tay take Alex to the infirmary...please." I say and she nods dragging Alex to the infirmary.

Ten minutes later Dustin won the fight and I circle his and Tay's name.

"You are dismissed. By the way the rest of the day you have off then tonight at eight right after diner we will give you your rankings for stage two. Tomorrow you start stage three. Which is combined with the dauntless born. This stage will be primarily mental. Ok leave now." I say and everyone nods and runs out of the room.

I quickly make my way to the lunch room and grab two hamburgers and two pieces of dauntless cake.

I start to walk back out when I am stopped.

"Hey four! Aren't you coming to sit down and where is Six?" Chris yells out to me causing my headache to become worse.

I walk over to her.

"Will you be quiet! I have a damn hangover from last night but no where near as bad as Six's I don't want anyone knowing we were drunk last night so just keep your damn mouth shut. Got it Chris?" I ask and she nods a bunch.

"Good. Now bye." I say and turn and leave heading back to our apartment.

I get there in five minutes and fumble for my keys. I find them and attempt to unlock the door only to drop the dang things.

I hear movement in the apartment then the door opens to reveal a Tris.

"Four? Are you ok? Oh is that food? Good I am starving." Tris says in a sweet voice. She has to be feeling a lot batter.

"I am fine just dropped my keys." I say grabbing my keys.

"Ok come on I am starving!" Tris grabs the food and goes back into the apartment.

I walk in slowly behind her. I take off my shoes and then make my way over to the table where Tris is eating. I get there and I am about to sit down when a wave of nausea runs over me. I quickly make my way to the bathroom getting there just in time.

**Tris's POV**

Tobias is about to sit down when he pales slightly and runs to the bathroom.

Shit I didn't even think about him having a hangover.

I quickly get a cup of water and the headache medicine. I make my way to the bathroom and see Tobias over the toilet puking.

Aw poor baby he looks so pitiful. I sit the glass and pills down and grab a rag I quickly wet it and set it beside the rest.

I turn back to Tobias and he is still puking. I rub soothing circles in his back with my hand.

Once he sits up slightly wiping his mouth I hand him the rag and water.

He turns to where he is leaning against the tub like I was earlier.

I get the pills then sit beside him.

"Thanks Tris." He whispers.

I grab his hand and squeeze it slightly.

"Anytime Toby." I whisper back.

"No seriously. Normally I am by myself." He says back.

"Yeah well not anymore. How is your head?" I ask touching my hand to his head slightly.

He puts his hand on my wrist keeping my hand there.

"Tris your hands are really cold. It feels good against my head. Oh my head feels like someone is taking a sledge hammer and banging it against the side." He answers smiling slightly.

"Here is some medicine. Don't the initiates have the rest of the day off?" I ask as he takes the pills.

Once he swallows them he says, "Thanks. and yeah we just have to meet them at eight for rankings."

"Ok come on. Do you think you can eat?" I ask him helping him to his feet.

"No." He says

"Ok go lay down. I will put your food up for later. I will be in there in a bit." I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You are a amazing girlfriend. How do you feel?" He asks.

"I feel a lot better. The medicine and sleep help a lot. Now go rest I will be in there after I finish eating." I say and he nods and walks into the bedroom leaving the door open.

I smile slightly at the little signs that he is claustrophobic like when he uses the bathroom he will leave the door cracked.

I walk over to the table and sit down. I quickly finish my food and place Tobias's in the microwave.

I walk back into the little living room that is connected to the bedroom.

I then walk into the bedroom and look at Tobias. Suddenly I realize he is thrashing around.

I quickly run over to him and start shaking his shoulders.

"Tobias! Wake up!" I say over and over finally he stops and opens his eyes.

"Oh god Tris." He says then pulls me into the bed wrapping his arms around me and keeping me close. Like I will disappear if he lets go.

Then I realize he is crying. My strong Tobias is crying.

"Shh...Toby its ok...what happened?" I whisper.

"You...Marcus...he...he...he ra...raped...you...and th...then he...he ...he ki...kill...killed you...my Tris...he killed you to get...back at...at me." Tobias stutters out in between sobs.

"Shh. I am here. I'm ok. Tobias look at me." I say placing my hand under his chin.

I pull his lips to mine and kiss him softly. When I pull back I say, "I am here and Marcus is not. I am completely safe ok? And I love you." I whisper into his ear.

"Ok. I love you too Trissy. Can we sleep now?" He asks like a little kid.

"Sure. Just let me set an alarm." I say reaching over and setting it to Seven so we can wake up before the meeting.

I lay back down and Tobias pulls me close to him. I smile slightly and snuggle my face deeper into his chest.

I feel him kiss the top of my head then w fall asleep wrapped together.

* * *

_**So? What did ya think? I hope you liked it :) So ideas, suggestions, comments, concerns they are all welcome just review or pm me :) Ok so that's all by for now :) N~M**_


	17. Chapter 17:Emily

_********__****__Hey guys I'm back. :) So nothing to say other than thanks for your support :) Well here is your chapter :) 3 ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"You...Marcus...he...he...he ra...raped...you...and th...then he...he ...he ki...kill...killed you...my Tris...he killed you to get...back at...at me." Tobias stutters out in between sobs._

_"Shh. I am here. I'm ok. Tobias look at me." I say placing my hand under his chin._

_I pull his lips to mine and kiss him softly. When I pull back I say, "I am here and Marcus is not. I am completely safe ok? And I love you." I whisper into his ear._

_"Ok. I love you too Trissy. Can we sleep now?" He asks like a little kid._

_"Sure. Just let me set an alarm." I say reaching over and setting it to Seven so we can wake up before the meeting._

_I lay back down and Tobias pulls me close to him. I smile slightly and snuggle my face deeper into his chest._

_I feel him kiss the top of my head then we fall asleep wrapped together._

**Tris's POV**

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!

I hit the alarm and groan. I roll over and look at Tobias he is still asleep.

"Tobias sweetie wake up." I say shaking him slightly.

"Hmm?" He groans out.

"Its time to get ready for the meeting. How are you feeling?" I ask him.

He opens his eyes slightly so he can see me.

"I feel better. I think I could eat now. How do you feel Tris?" He asks setting his hand on my cheek.

"I feel a bunch better than I did this morning. Lets get up Tobias." I say the we sit up and get out of the bed.

"Why don't you go eat while I get dressed." I say and he nods.

Tobias gives me a peck on the cheek and walks out to the kitchen.

I walk over to the dresser and pull out a tight black tank top and some black shorts. I pull them on then grab my black combat boots and slip them on too.

I go into the bathroom and apply mascara and eye-liner. I smile at myself and walk back out. I see Tobias standing at the bar eating his cake.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey Tobias." I mumble into his back.

I know he is smiling as he says, "Hello my Tris."

I smile and he turns around so he is facing me. I smile at the sight of cake on his lips.

Instead of saying anything I lean up and kiss it off. When I pull back he smiles at me.

"I love you Tris." He whispers into my ear causing me to shiver.

I lean up to his ear and whisper back, "I love you too Tobias."

He smiles again giving me a kiss.

When we finally pull apart I smile at him.

"Go get dressed. Can I eat the rest of your cake?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Sure Tris. Go ahead I will be back in a bit." He says and I nod. He walks into the bedroom and i eat the rest of his cake.

Five minutes later he walks back out and it is 7:45.

"You ready Tris?" He asks slipping on his boots.

"Yeah I am we have fifteen minutes to write the ranks on the board." I say and he nods grabbing his phone and keys.

I grab my phone then my key in case he goes over to Zeke's or something.

I grab his hand and we head down to the training room. Tobias gets the board and we sit on the top of the table.

We set up the ranks and some time later the initiates come in.

"Ok only one person will get cut this time because of Emma. Here are the ranks." Tobias being Four right now says.

The ranks are:

1. Taylor

2. Justin

5. James

6. Emily

It sucked that James was staying but still.

There was some gasps and Emily runs out crying.

I sigh and Tobias grabs my hand leading me back to the apartment.

He sits down on the couch after putting in a movie and pats the spot next to him. I smile and make my way over to him. Then there is a knock on the door.

I groan and walk back over to it. I open it and there stands Taylor. She looks terrified.

"Hey Tay what's wrong?" I ask and out of the corner of my eyes I see Tobias walk up behind me.

"It's...It's Emily...she jumped." Taylor says in between breathes.

"Shit. OK hang on." I say and grab my boots pulling them on. Tobias pulls his on and puts his jacket on. We walk out the door and Tobias hands me my jacket.

"Thanks." I mumble as we start running. We make it to the chasm in record time.

I see them pulling her limp body out of the chasm. I freeze and Tobias pulls me into his arms and I berry my head in chest.

"Shh...its ok." Tobias mumbles into my ear.

I can't move or do anything as silent tears flow down my cheeks as I think about Al.

"INITIATES BACK TO THE DORMS! EVERYONE ELSE GET ON WITH IT!" Tobias shouts and I hear shuffling. Tobias doesn't say anything else he just picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the apartment my face still in his chest.

Once we are safely in the apartment Tobias brings me to the bed and lays me down.

He removes my jacket and boots and then changes himself into jogging pants with no shirt. He tosses me one of his shirts then goes into the bathroom. I pull it on being engulfed by his smell.

He comes back in and lays down next to me. I scoot closer and lay my head on his chest as his arms fold around me.

"I love you Tris, and you know Al wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself." Tobias says putting one hand under my chin forcing me to look him in the eye.

"But it is my fault Tobias. If I had just forgiven him he might not have jumped." I whisper looking into his deep blue eyes.

"See that's the thing might. He probably would have jumped either way, yes it probably had a bit to do with that, but honestly we could have all done something different to keep him from jumping. So stop blaming yourself it wasn't just you it was everyone and besides it was his own cowardly choice do don't let it affect your life now." Tobias says pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you. I love you Toby." I say smiling slightly and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Trissy. Now sleep we have fear simulations to start in the morning." Tobias whispers back kissing the top of my head. I them let the sleep pull me under with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**So I know it has been like forever since I last updated or for me it has at least so like I mentioned earlier I'm a busy girl anyway ideas, suggestions, comments are welcome just review or pm me. If you have any ideas for some fears please review them I have some but I need some more also who you think should be divergent or at least how many of them should be divergent. :) Ok I will go now bye bye :) ~M**_


	18. Chapter 18: Boring chapter

_********__****__Hey guys I'm back. :) So thanks for the support of this story you guys are great :) I need to know that say I wanted Tris to get the ends of her hair dip dyed what color you want it to be? Please review and tell me :) Ok here is your chapter :)~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"I love you Tris, and you know Al wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself." Tobias says putting one hand under my chin forcing me to look him in the eye._

_"But it is my fault Tobias. If I had just forgiven him he might not have jumped." I whisper looking into his deep blue eyes._

_"See that's the thing might. He probably would have jumped either way, yes it probably had a bit to do with that, but honestly we could have all done something different to keep him from jumping. So stop blaming yourself it wasn't just you it was everyone and besides it was his own cowardly choice do don't let it affect your life now." Tobias says pulling me closer to him._

_"Thank you. I love you Toby." I say smiling slightly and giving him a peck on the lips._

_"I love you too Trissy. Now sleep we have fear simulations to start in the morning." Tobias whispers back kissing the top of my head. I them let the sleep pull me under with a smile on my face._

**Tris's POV**

"Trissy...wake up." Tobias whispers then he kisses me. At first I don't do anything, then I kiss him back and feel him smile.

"Thought that would wake you up. You ready for this?" He asks me offering me a hand up. I gladly take it and nod.

He hands me a plate with a chocolate muffin and six pieces of bacon. I smile really big and gladly take it.

"Yeah I guess. Today they are going through Lauren's right?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, so after we tell them what's going on we have the day off." Tobias says taking a piece of bacon off his own plate and biting it.

"Good, what are we going to do?" I ask him.

"I have a plan." he tells me and I raise my eyebrow.

"And it is?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"Oh...it's a surprise." he says taking a bite of his muffin.

"I don't like surprises." I grumble and he smiles.

"You will like this one Trissy. Come on we need to get ready." Tobias says taking my empty plate and his to the kitchen shutting the bedroom door behind him giving me a chance to change.

I get up all the way and walk over to my closet grabbing a black dress that only came to about mid thigh.

I figured why not be cute today.

I put on the dress and find a cute pair of wedges which aren't as dangerous as heels. I put them on as well and do my normal make-up.

I smile at my reflection I look pretty today.

I walk out of the room and see Tobias get of the couch and go to walk towards me, but he freezes and his mouth hangs open.

I laugh and walk over to him.

I get up close to his ear and whisper, "You like what you see?"

He nods and I giggle. I start placing kisses from his ear down his neck.

I feel him shiver slightly and smile as I work my way back up to his lips.

I slowly put my lips to his in order to tease him slightly.

I feel him nibble on my lip but, I don't open up because once again I am in the teasing mood.

"Tris." He moans.

"Tobias." I moan back and I feel him smile slightly.

"I push him in the direction of the bedroom so he can get his jacket and shoes.

"Go finish getting ready." I say and he pouts but walks into the bedroom.

He comes out three minutes later with his jacket and shoes on.

We walk down to the training room hand in hand.

Everyone is standing there waiting on us.

"Ok everyone follow us and we are going to meet with the dauntless born." Four says.

We turn and walk towards the fear landscape room.

We get there in about ten minutes and Lauren, Uriah, Chris and the dauntless born are there.

"Ok everyone welcome to the fear landscape room. This is where each one of you will face your fears one by one until the final test where you go through your whole fear landscape. Today to get an idea of what it is like each of you will go through one of Lauren's fears. Lauren it's all yours." Four explains once again.

"Thanks Four. First up will be Isabelle. So come on and I will get you set up, everyone else take a seat and be patient." Lauren tells them and they listen.

"Lets go." Tobias whispers in my ear and I nod.

He takes my hand and we walk out.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he leads me down different paths.

"You will see." Tobias says back and continues walking.

"But I want to know." I whine.

"To bad." He says sticking his tongue out.

"Pretty please tell me Tobias." I whine

"Nope. Sorry Trissy but I'm not telling." Tobias tells me then we walk outside the compound and towards the train tracks.

I sigh and walk quietly before pulling him to a stop and jumping up wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He was shocked at first but quickly put his hands under my thighs to hold me up.

I start to kiss up his neck and I hear him moan. I smile slightly and continue up towards his lips.

I kiss his lips and he asks for entrance. I gladly let him in and he explores my mouth. I pull back slightly so I can breath and he starts kissing my neck.

I moan out his name and I feel him smile. I move to his ear and whisper, "I love you so much Tobias."

He starts back up my neck and to my ear. He whispers, "I love you too Tris." I shiver at how close he is.

I lean back up and whisper, "Can I know now?"

He smiles slightly and sets me down taking my hand again.

"No, but that was amazing Trissy. Come on we need to jump now." Tobias says giving me a wink before counting to three and then we jump on the train hand in hand.

* * *

_**So what should the surprise be? I am at a kind of loss of where I should go from here and I really need some ideas for fears. Pretty please help me out :( Plus I need your opinion on the whole Tris dip dying the ends of her hair thing :) If you say yes tell me what color K? Well bye for now:) ~M **_


	19. Chapter 19: Hmm surprises

_********__****__Hey guys I'm back. :) So thanks for the support of this story you guys are great :) __********__****__ Ok here is your chapter :)~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_I start to kiss up his neck and I hear him moan. I smile slightly and continue up towards his lips._

_I kiss his lips and he asks for entrance. I gladly let him in and he explores my mouth. I pull back slightly so I can breath and he starts kissing my neck._

_I moan out his name and I feel him smile. I move to his ear and whisper, "I love you so much Tobias."_

_He starts back up my neck and to my ear. He whispers, "I love you too Tris." I shiver at how close he is._

_I lean back up and whisper, "Can I know now?"_

_He smiles slightly and sets me down taking my hand again._

_"No, but that was amazing Trissy. Come on we need to jump now." Tobias says giving me a wink before counting to three and then we jump on the train hand in hand._

**Tris's POV**_  
_

"Please tell me Toby." I whine once we are on the train.

"No Trissy, just wait and you will see." Tobias answers kissing my cheek.

Tobias and I kiss and mess around with each other for what feels like forever.

"Trissy its time to jump now." He mumbles into my ear. I get up from straddling his lap and He gets up too.

He takes my hand and together we jump off.

I see him take something out of his pocket.

"Here put this on." He says handing me the black cloth.

I give him a questionable look but tie the blindfold on.

"I will lead you ok?" He whispers into my ear. I simply nod my head and I feel him wrap an arm around my waist.

He leads me to god knows where.

"Are you ready?" He says.

"Yes." I say back and he removes the blindfold.

I look around for a minute and realize we are at the Hancock building.

"Are we going zip lining?" I ask excitedly.

"Umm yes and we are both going together. Umm this time tough we will drop one at a time." Tobias answers smiling shakily and looking at his now healed wrist.

"Ok great. Lets go." I say taking his hand and leading him inside.

"Your are amazing by the way." I say pulling him to a stop and giving him a quick peak on the lips before finishing the walk to the elevator.

I know Tobias is smiling as we enter the elevator.

"Hmm I think I might need to kiss that smirk off your face." I say walking over to him.

I can hear how quick his breath has become. Right now in this moment he is facing two of his fears at once.

Claustrophobia and heights.

I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I feel him smile slightly and we kiss the whole way up.

I hear a small ding registering we are here.

I pull away slowly and he takes my hand leading me into the room.

**Tobias's POV**

I smile as I take her hand and lead her into the room.

All at once everyone jumps out yelling, "Surprise!"  
Tris smiles but looks confused.

"Its your birthday." I whisper into her ear.

"It is? How do you know?" She asks.

"Well it helps that I work in the control room." I say smiling slightly as I lead her over to a couch, and set her in my lap.

"What is today?" She asks.

"June fourth." I answer kissing her lightly.

"Six, four that's kind of ironic." Uriah says.

"Yeah well my birthday is April sixth." I say smiling slightly.

"Omg! It was like it was fate. You guys are meant to be!" Christina shrieks.

I smile and so does Tris.

"Wait so I am eighteen now and you turned twenty two months ago correct?" Tris asks.

"Yep that is right." I say smiling.

"Ok now we are going to give presents then, we are eating cake then, we will go zip lining." Christina explains.

"That sounds awesome. Thanks guys." Tris says smiling.

"We want you to have the best birthday ever." Uriah says smiling and wrapping an arm around Marlene.

I smile and so does everyone else.

"Ok who is going to start?" Will asks.

**Tris's POV**

I can not believe how amazing these guys are. I didn't even know today was my birthday.

"I will go first!" Uriah shouts. Then he hands me a cardboard box.

"Nice presentation Uriah." I say mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah just open it." Uriah snaps.

I open it and find a hot pink and black paintball gun with some ammo.

"Oh my god, Uriah this is awesome." I say smiling and hugging him.

"That was from both Marlene and myself." Uriah says so I hug Mar too.

I set the box to the side and Zeke hands me a neatly wrapped present.

I open it and find two sets of throwing knifes. One set is black and the other a dark blue like Tobias's eyes.

Now I have six throwing knifes of my own.

"Thanks Zeke and Shauna this are awesome." I say hugging the both of them.

"A pair from each of us." Shauna answers smiling.

"Ok here is my present." Christina says handing my a small box.

I look inside and see a gift card type thing and a push up bra.

I raise an eyebrow at Christina and she laughs.

"The card has points on it. You can use it when I take you shopping later on this month." Christina explains.

"Thanks." I say laughing slightly and hugging her.

"Here is my gift." Will says handing my a card.

"Thanks." I say and hug him too.

"It is for weapons and tattoos and that kind of stuff not clothes." Will says.

"Thanks Will." I say laughing slightly.

Everyone turns to Tobias.

"I am giving my gift later." He says simply.

"Ok lets eat cake then." Uriah says. He takes out a lighter and lights the candle on the cake and they sing happy birthday.

I smile and blow out the candle.

Then each of us takes a slice of cake and eats it.

Once we are all done eating we scoot the couches and tables back to the corners of the room where they originally were.

Then Zeke sets up the latter and we all make our way up it. Tobias is close at my heels.

"Ok Uriah you are going first." Zeke says.

"Fine." Uriah grumbles getting into the sling. Once he starts to go he screams.

"He still sounds like a strangled cat." I say smirking as everyone laughs.

Next goes Mar, Will, Christina then Shauna.

"Ok you two are next." Zeke say patting the two person sling.

We get in to where Tobias is behind me.

"You ready?" Zeke asks and we both nod.

Tobias's arms tighten around me as we speed down the zip line.

This time Tobias screams. Not necessarily in fear but it seems in both fear and enjoyment.

I smile and let of a scream of joy.

We reach the end and I let Tobias go down first.

"All clear!" I hear someone yell. So I jump down from the sling and land in the net of arms.

They help me stand and minutes later we hear Zeke scream.

I smile as I see him sliding down.

I look over and see Tobias smiling slightly but he looks like he is also shaking.

"Are you ok baby?" I whisper so no one can hear.

"Yeah I think so. It was actually kind of...fun." He answers and smile and press my lips to his. He slowly stops shaking and we connect arms to catch Zeke.

Once he is on the ground we all head back to the compound.

I sit on Tobias's lap the whole way back.

We finally get back and everyone heads off to their rooms wishing my happy birthday again.

"I have another surprise for you." Tobias whispers into my ear. Then he takes my hand and leads me down into the chasm, where we shared our first kiss.

We sit and kiss for a while talking about nonsense.

"Tris, here is my first gift." Tobias says handing me a small box.

I open it slowly and inside lays a gold necklace. It has the number four attached to it.

I smile and feel some small tears fall down my cheek.

"This...is amazing." I say and wrap my arms around my amazing boyfriend and place my lips firmly against his.

He kisses me back for a while before taking the necklace and putting it on me.

I look down at it and I love it.

"Thank you so much Tobias. I love it." i whisper before kissing him again.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was nervous about it." He answers helping me stand.

"I have a final gift for you." He says before getting on one knee and pulling out a ring box.

I stare at him in shock as he says, "Beatrice Prior, I have loved you since the moment my eyes fell on you, way back in abnegation. At the time I didn't know but I know now. I will love you forever and always and I will never hurt you. I don't care how long we have to wait, I just want to know you are going to be mine. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" As he finishes he opens the ring box.

I feel tears well up in my eyes.

I love him so so much. I now realize how badly I want to marry him. Even if we wait for a year.

I know I haven't said anything as I stare at him wide eyed. He looks nervous and kind of sad as I don't answer.

"Tris?" He asks in a small voice.

**Tobias's POV**

I get down on one knee. I pull out the small ring box and take Tris's hand.

She looks shocked as I nervously say, "Beatrice Prior, I have loved you since the moment my eyes fell on you, way back in abnegation. At the time I didn't know but I know now. I will love you forever and always and I will never hurt you. I don't care how long we have to wait, I just want to know you are going to be mine. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I meant every word. I don't care how long we have to wait until we are married whether it be a month, a year or three years.

All I care is that I know she will be and is mine.

I start to get even more nervous as she continues to stare at me and not say anything.

"Tris?" I ask in a small voice

_Dammit Tobias way to go you probably just scared her away. I think to myself_

_what if she says no? I think._

Just as I am about to say something, she smiles.

"Yes, yes, yes,yes Tobias! I would love to marry you!" She shouts then she thrust herself into my arms,after pulling me up, and I slide the ring on her finger.

"Lets go back to the apartment." I whisper.

"Ok lets go." She says happily and takes my hand. We walk hand in hand back to our apartment.

_She said yes! She loves me! She will be mine! _My mind says over and over.

I smile as I unlock the apartment and we walk straight to the bedroom. Dropping our keys, jackets and shoes in the living room.

"Lets get some sleep. We have a long day of fear simulations tomorrow." I whisper turning off the light and making sure the alarm is on.

"Ok, I love you so much Tobias." Tris says kissing me before snuggling into my chest after we both changed.

"I love you more than you know Tris. I am so glad you said yes." I say and kiss her head.

I lay there replaying today in my head until Tris's breathes become smooth and steady and I know she is asleep.

I feel myself fall into a peaceful sleep as I think about Tris being my wife.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? I wasn't planning on them getting engaged so soon but heck I can make them wait a year. :) The story is just kind of writing itself at this point. I love you guys by the way. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter I had no idea what the surprise was going to be then it hit me. :) Well I really hope ya'll liked it :) Please review :) Plus I can't believe I have almost a hundred reviews! That is amazing I love you guys!**__**Please let me get more than a hundred reviews :) You guys are awesome :) Well by for now :) ~M**_


	20. Chapter 20:Tears

_********__****__Hey guys I'm back. :) So thanks for the support of this story you guys are Amazing!:)Oh and just to make something clear Tris is 18 and Tobias is 20, not 22, I know it looked like it but there is supposed to be a coma there so yeah. __********__****__ Ok here is your chapter :)~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Lets get some sleep. We have a long day of fear simulations tomorrow." I whisper turning off the light and making sure the alarm is on._

_"Ok, I love you so much Tobias." Tris says kissing me before snuggling into my chest after we both changed._

_"I love you more than you know Tris. I am so glad you said yes." I say and kiss her head._

_I lay there replaying today in my head until Tris's breathes become smooth and steady and I know she is asleep._

_I feel myself fall into a peaceful sleep as I think about Tris being my wife._

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up an hour before the alarm the next morning. I look at the clock and groan, 4:30.

I roll back over and wrap my arms around Tris's small waist. She stirs a little but rests against me, still asleep.

I smile and kiss her forehead, then her neck. She mumbles something and rolls over. She now buries her head in my chest while her arms form a circle around my stomach. I kiss the top of her head and slowly fall back asleep.

An thirty minutes later I wake up and its 5:15. Eh that gives me time to shower and then wake up Tris.

So I slowly untwist myself from Tris and get up. I make my way to the shower. I get out ten minutes later. Since I'm already dressed I decide to get us breakfast before waking her up.

I sprint all the way to the cafeteria and back carrying two plates, one is full of bacon and the other has two muffins. I make it back to the apartment before the alarm.

I smile at myself and set the food on the table beside our bed.

I walk over to where my girl-fr...no Fiance is laying. I ease myself on top of her and slowly kiss my way down her jaw line to her neck.

I feel her stir and then she lets out a small moan, when I bit down lightly and sucked a little on the sensitive part of her neck.

I smile and lift up to meet her beautiful blue/gray eyes. I lightly kiss her lips before getting up and, setting her up against the bed frame.

I grab the plates and sit next to her.

"For you my lady." I say setting the plates in between us.

"Why thank you kind sir. You may share with me." She replies taking a muffin and putting it close to my mouth. I take a bite of it and smile as I take the other muffin doing the same with her.

We so that until our muffins are gone and we just devour the bacon.

"I love you Toby." Tris whispers leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Trissy." I say back.

"I need to get dressed. Be back in a bit. You can go on down if you want." Tris offers.

I shake my head and say, "Nah I will wait." Then exit the room. Tris walks in five minutes later. She is wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans with her combat boots. She wears this all the time but I can't help but stare.

"Hello handsome." She whispers wrapping her arms around me.

"Hello beautiful." I say back. She takes my hand and we each grab our phones and keys then walk out locking the door behind us. We walk to the fear landscape room in a comfortable silence. Once we got there I should Tris how to work everything and told her how to spot divergent. We grab the right number of serums and walk back out of the room.

When we walked out all of the initiates, dauntless born and transfers were here plus Christina and Uriah.

"Chris, Uri you know you guys don't have to be here unless you want to watch these idiots." Tris says when she sees them.

"Well if we don't have to be here I am leaving." Christina says and she walks out. Uriah follows her after saying good bye.

"OK initiates listen up. Today each of you will go through one of your fears. We will do this for about a week to get you prepared for your entire fear landscape. You guys got to experience what it felt like to go into a fear landscape even if it was Lauren's yesterday. Today it will be your own fears. You might face the same fear every time you go through this, this week. You might not, it just depends. Six didn't you go through the same fear three days in a row?" I say going into instructor four mode.

"Yes I did, you should know that considering you were my instructor." Tris says going into six mode.

"So first up is Isabelle." I say and she stands and follows us into the room.

We put her under and she is clearly not divergent since it took her ten minutes to get out of her fear of spiders. We dismissed her and moved on to Alex.

We continued this with no divergent until we got to Taylor. Before Taylor went under Tris whispered be brave. I know she really likes Taylor. I really hope she makes it through.

She is in a classroom with no one in it except a teacher. The teacher tells her to read her paper that is in her hand. She tries to read it but ends up saying the wrong words. She must be dyslexic. She turns to the teacher and stumbles again. Then she yells no and rips the paper up. Then she jumps from the chair. Crap, Taylor is divergent. Tris must realize it to because she has a worried look in her eye.

She walks over to Taylor and whispers, "Are you divergent?" Taylor slowly shakes her head yes. I quickly alter the tape to hide her divergence.

"Why?" She whispers.

"We can't talk about it here. Just meet us at the train tracks right after dinner." Tris whispers then she rushes Taylor out of the back door.

**Tris's POV**

When I come back in I see Adam waiting in the chair. I grab a serum and insert him with it. He falls under and Four and I watch the screen. What I see horrifies me.

Adam is a slightly younger version of himself. A much older man who looks similar comes out from the darkness. He must be Adam's father. At this point Tobias's eyes are glued to the screen and he looks terrified.

The older guy takes off his belt and starts asking Adam questions. Each time Adam answered he would get wiped, punched, or kicked.

I look over at Tobias and he has tears streaming down his face. He gets up quickly and walks over to Adam. He slaps him to wake him from the simulation.

Adam is crying and sees Tobias crying as well.

"My dad..." Tobias whispers in between tears.

"You too?" Adam asks before crying again.

Tobias simply nods and hugs Adam close. When Adam stops crying a bit Tobias lets him go. Adam stands and walks over to me as Tobias slumps on to the chair.

"He needs you." Adam whispers.

I nod my head and point to the back door Adam seems to understand that he can go to the dorms because he leaves.

I walk over to Tobias and help him stand up. I wrap my arms around him and he cry's into the crook of my neck.

He cries for a good ten minutes before lifting up and looking me in the eye.

"I..I am sorry." He whispers in between sniffs. I have never seen Tobias look so weak.

"Shh, don't apologize baby. It is ok.' I say wiping the tears that I had cried while holding Tobias.

"Why don't you go back to the apartment. I will be there in a minute after I dismiss the initiates to lunch ok?" I whisper pulling him closer again.

"Ok. Do I look like I have been crying?" He asks wiping the tears away and looking at me.

"No, you look as tough as nails. What about me?" I ask back smiling.

"As tough as nails." Tobias whispers with a small smile. He kisses me and walks out the back way towards the apartment. I quickly head out the front door and tell the initiates to leave.

I run back to the apartment after grabbing a plate with two hamburgers and two pieces of cake.

I get there in about five minutes. When I walk in Tobias is laying face down on the bed. I walk over to him and lay down. I put the food in the fridge and set an alarm since Tobias was asleep. I quickly fall asleep cuddled to Tobias.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? I know Tobias seemed a little weak but that's how I think he would act if he saw something like that. So Yeah anyway please review and that is all Peace out ninjas~M**_


	21. Chapter 21:Divergent

_********__****__Hey guys I'm back. :) So you guys are amazing please continue supporting this fanfic:) If you like the mortal instruments please check out my other story The superstar and the red head and it's squeal The last year with him. I also have one called love story Anyway guys you are awesome love ya so here is your next chapter :)~M_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Why don't you go back to the apartment. I will be there in a minute after I dismiss the initiates to lunch ok?" I whisper pulling him closer again._

_"Ok. Do I look like I have been crying?" He asks wiping the tears away and looking at me._

_"No, you look as tough as nails. What about me?" I ask back smiling._

_"As tough as nails." Tobias whispers with a small smile. He kisses me and walks out the back way towards the apartment. I quickly head out the front door and tell the initiates to leave._

_I run back to the apartment after grabbing a plate with two hamburgers and two pieces of cake._

_I get there in about five minutes. When I walk in Tobias is laying face down on the bed. I walk over to him and lay down. I put the food in the fridge and set an alarm since Tobias was asleep. I quickly fall asleep cuddled to Tobias._

**Tris's POV**

Beep...beep...beep.

"Tris...wake up...we need to go finish training." Tobias says shaking me slightly.

"Fine..." I draw out sitting up.

"Good thing you set an alarm we still have time to eat." Tobias says taking my hand and pulling me off the bed.

"Are you ok Toby?" I ask as he takes out the burgers and puts them in the microwave.

"I guess so. Sorry about earlier. Normally I wouldn't break down like that unless something happened to you but seeing that it just..." He lets the end of his his sentence hang but I knew what he was going to say.

He was going to say it just broke me.

"I know, its ok baby." I say as he sets the plate in between us. I grab my burger and take a bite of it remembering the first time I had one. I smile cause Tobias was the one who set next to me as I tried it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks chuckling slightly.

"The first time I had a burger when you were sitting next to me. I was thinking of how ironic it was because that was the first time we talked and now we are engaged." I say then remember wholly crap we are engaged!

"Have you looked at your ring yet?" He asks as my face breaks out into a big smile. "Not properly." I say sliding the ring off and running my finger over it. Each time I do I feel a slightly bump. I look at the inside of the ring and see 4+6 on the inside.

"Oh my gosh Tobias. It is so pretty." I say hugging him tightly. The ring was pretty simple, it has a silver band with a lavender dimond in the middle and two clear smaller diamonds on each side.

"Why lavender?" I ask him smiling.

"It is your birthstone color. the clear ones are mine." He says kissing my head.

"It is amazing Toby. Lets eat some cake now then we can go finish the last two and talk to Taylor." I say.

He nods and grabs our cake. We quickly devour it.

"I need to talk to Adam. I think he might be you know what but I'm not sure." Tobias says once we reach the fear landscape room.

"We can find him after this." I say and Tobias nods.

It takes thirty minutes to get through the other two's fears. Neither are divergent.

"Lets go find Adam." I say taking Tobias's hand. He simply nods and follows me out the back door toward the dauntless born dorms.

Once we reach there I walk in and we find Adam laying face down on his bed.

"Adam, we need to talk to you." I say walking over to him. He jumps up but then sees us and calms down a little. He still looks on edge though.

"Ok what do you guys need?" He asks nervously.

"Umm lets go somewhere a little more private." Tobias says eyeing the camera in the corner of the room.

Adam and I nod and we all walk out towards the train tracks, where Taylor is supposed to meet us in thirty minutes.

Once we reach a bench we all take a seat.

"Adam we have an important question. We need you to answer honestly ok?" I ask him kindly seeing his nervous look.

"Ok shot." He says.

"What were your test results?" Tobias asks him.

He sighs and looks down.

"Dauntless... and Erudite." He mumbles.

"So you are divergent correct?" I ask and he nods.

"Ok you need to understand not to tell anyone else no matter what. We will explain as much as we can. We just need one more person." I explain and he nods.

Just as I say it I see Taylor jog up and here a train.

We all stay quiet as we jump into the train. Taylor and Adam sit on one side and Tobias and I on the other.

"Ok so both of you are divergent correct?" Tobias asks. Right now he isn't fully Four he is half and half.

They both nod.

"Ok both of you tell us your test results, even though we already know yours Adam." I say.

"Dauntless and Erudite." Adam stats simply since we already know.

"Mine were Amity, Dauntless and Erudite." Taylor says nervously.

"OK this is the only time you guys need to tell anyone. We all need to keep this completely quiet. No matter what don't tell anyone. This information can get you killed. Four and I altered the films in the fear simulation rooms to hide it. You guys need to work on not showing it so that the leaders don't catch it during your landscape." I explain both of them look at me and nod.

"I have a question." Taylor says. We both nod telling her to continue.

"Are you guys divergent?" She asks.

"I am, I got Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite." I say looking to Tobias who gives me a slight nod telling me to tell them about him as well.

"And Four is as well. He got Abnegation and Dauntless." I say.

"Wait...where you both transfers?" Adam asks shocked.

"Yeah we were both from Abnegation." Tobias answers this time shocking me.

"Don't tell anyone though." He finishes.

They both nod again and I look out the train car to see it is time to get off.

"Everyone jump." I say and we all jump off.

"We need to get going. Make sure to get to training by 6 and don't tell anyone." I say and again they both nod as Tobias laces his hand with mine and pulls me in the direction of the net.

**Taylor's POV**

I watch as Four and Six walk off together. Then I remember I am standing next to Adam, who I have a crush on.

I can't believe he is divergent too. When I look at him he is already staring at me.

"Umm...Taylor do you maybe...want to go to dinner with me?" He asks nervously as he looks down blushing slightly.

I smile and say, "Sure, I would love to." He looks up quickly shocked.

"Really?" He asks a smile starting to creep on his face.

"Yes really." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the compound.

We eat dinner at a restaurant instead of the cafeteria and we just talk about random things.

"So tell me about your family." He says as he takes a bite of his noddles.

"Well...my dad died when I was ten. After that my mom kinda well..." I stutter out arguing with myself over whether or not to tell him.

"Well...come on I will show you." I say taking his hand after we paid and leading him down a path and into the chasm. We sit on a little rock ledge.

I don't say anything just turn my back to him. I slowly lift my shirt not above my head but enough to where he can see the scars.

I hear him gasp and I lower my shirt. I stay turned away so he can't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"Tay...look at me." He says so I slowly turn back around.

I see he has a painful look on his face as he turns and slides his shirt off. I see the same deep white scars on his back which meant he was wiped as well.

"Oh Adam." I say letting a single tear slide down my cheek. At first we just sit there but then Adam slides his shirt back on and pulls me to him.

I dig my head into his chest and we stay there for god knows how long. He pulls back enough to look into my eyes. He slowly leans down and touches his lips to mine. I smile lightly and kiss him deeper. I wrap my hands into his hair as his finds a place on my waist.

When he finally pulls back we both smile at each other getting lost in each others eyes.

"Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" He asks.

I giggle and nod. I mentally curse myself because I swore off giggling when I left Amity. I kiss him again and he takes my hand pulling me up.

I hear a noise and we both look up the path.

I see Four and Six stopped half way down the path. They both have a smile on their face.

"Looks like this place isn't just our lucky spot." Six says looking at Four.

"What?" I ask shyly.

"This is where Four and I had our first kiss. Plus where he proposed to me. Don't tell anyone about that though, no one else knows yet." Six explains and I smile and run up to her giving her a hug.

I see Adam give Four a high five and I smile.

"Well we better get going. Bye Four, bye Six." Adam says before grabbing my hand.

"Wait...call me Tris. But only when we are alone." Six...well Tris says. We both nod and continue up the path.

Once we reach the top Adam walks me to the dorms.

"Good night Tay." He says planting a kiss on my lips then the top of my head.

"Good night Adam. Do you want to tell anyone yet?" I whisper before he lets go.

"Not yet, we will tell everyone in a couple of days when we are both Dauntless." Adam says kissing me one more time before leaving. I smile and walk into the dorm and over to my bed. It sucks because I am the only girl besides Alex left for the transfers.

I lay down on the bed and fall into a peaceful sleep dreaming about Adam.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? I hope you enjoyed it. Aren't Adam and Taylor just perfect for each other? :) I think so :) Well anyway thanks for all of the reviews :) I find it funny that a lot of people commented on the ninja thing. I think that's what I am going to call you guys from now on. The fans of this fanfic are going to be ninjas. How does that sound? Well anyway that's all I have to say so peace out ninjas :) ~M**_


	22. Chapter 22: Another day

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :) So thanks for all of the reviews :) Again you guys are amazing :) I still need some opinions on Tris getting her hair died and if do what color please :) Ok so nothing else ninjas so here is your chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**Last chapter (Tay's POV)**

_Once we reach the top Adam walks me to the dorms._

_"Good night Tay." He says planting a kiss on my lips then the top of my head._

_"Good night Adam. Do you want to tell anyone yet?" I whisper before he lets go._

_"Not yet, we will tell everyone in a couple of days when we are both Dauntless." Adam says kissing me one more time before leaving. I smile and walk into the dorm and over to my bed. It sucks because I am the only girl besides Alex left for the transfers._

_I lay down on the bed and fall into a peaceful sleep dreaming about Adam._

**Tris's POV**

I wake five minutes before the alarm goes off. I roll over and my head buries into Tobias's chest. I feel him stir slightly from my movement, I look up enough to see his beautiful deep blue eyes that had flecks of green in them staring at me.

"Morning beautiful." He says kissing the top of my neck and cutting off the alarm.

"Morning handsome." I say back kissing his lips as he pulls me up.

We both take our showers and I slip on my ring. He went and got us breakfast while I was getting dressed and now we sit at the table.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Tobias asks me once he sees me staring at the ring.

"Either lunch or dinner. Quiet honestly I can't believe Chris hasn't seen it yet." I say laughing slightly.

"No joke she notices everything. Right now only Taylor and Adam know." Tobias almost whispers the last part.

"I need to tell her really soon. Do you think I could go tell her while you do the first initiate?" I ask him pleadingly.

"Well...I would rather you wait at least until lunch so we can tell everyone together." Tobias answers lacing his fingers with mine.

"Ok...I mean I wasn't the first to know about Chris and Will. That was almost the entire dauntless compound." I say laughing slightly and throwing our plates away. He takes my hand again and grabs our phones and keys handing me mine.

We walk out of the door shutting and locking it behind us. As we walk in silence Tobias wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"I want to go through my fear landscape when all of this is done." He whispers into my ear.

"I want to go through mine too. This time with you there." I say back kissing his cheek.

He smiles and we finally reach the room. Two or three of the initiates are already in here. I see Taylor and Adam who are talking but acting normal. Like best friends not the people we caught kissing in the chasm.

"I thought those two were going out." Tobias whispers into my ear half smiling.

"Maybe they want to wait for everyone to know, at least until they are for sure dauntless. Like You and I." I whisper back smiling as well.

"True." Is all he says as the rest of the initiates come in and the clock strikes 6.

"Ok first up today is Isabelle." Tobias says turning into Four as I turn to Six.

She follows us once again into the little room. She waits for the serum to take affect on the metal chair in the center as Tobias and I watch the screens.

Her fear is different from last time, this time she is in a huge crowd with a bunch of noise. She has to fight her way through the crowds of people but keeps getting shoved back. She finally gives up and slumps to the ground getting kicked and shoved.

The fear ends up taking her seven minutes to get over. It was less than last time though.

We go through initiates until we have Taylor, Adam, Alex, Ava and James left.

We call in Ava next and her fear was sharks. Alex had a fear of darkness, and James has a fear of...Amity. I still couldn't get over how hilarious that is.

Finally it is Adam's turn. Today he has claustrophobia he beats it very quickly. Tobias alters the film and tells him to wait out back for Taylor.

Taylor walks in and sits in the chair. She is a lot more confident then she was yesterday. Maybe because we know.

When she goes under she is in the dark. A figure that looks feminine walks out, she looks similar to Taylor so she must be her mother. Her mom takes off her belt and says, "You should think for others not yourself." As the women hits her daughter. She says other things to the nature of, "You should be more happy." or " It is all your fault you sorry bitch."

Again I look at Tobias, he has tears in his eyes but I can tell he is trying to control it. He has to let her battle this first then he can talk to her. I put my hand on his shoulder and he moves closer to me. He places his head on my shoulder but his eyes never leave the screen. Taylor eventally calms down enough to come out of the fear. She in no way altered the simulation but Tobias edits the film anyway, just to be sure.

She has traces of tears in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall.

She looks at us for a while but mainly at Tobias.

Tobias stands and pulls Adam back in here.

"Taylor, my father he did that to me too." Tobias says his head down. Adam looks at them questionably.

"Adam, my mom..." She says looking at him and he nods.

"I remember from last night." He says simply and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her.

I walk next to Tobias and do the same. He rests his head in the crook of my neck pulling me closer.

"I love you." He whispers so quietly I barely hear it.

"I love you too." I whisper back just as quietly.

"Lets go to lunch. Are you two coming?" He asks turning half four.

"Yeah lets go. None of us look like we were crying. Tris...?" Adam starts using my real name I smile at him to continue.

"Tris when are you and Four going to tell people about your engagement?" Adam asks.

"Well right now actually. We are telling our friends and I'm sure word will spread quickly." I say laughing slightly.

"Ok lets go." He says and we all walk to lunch together. Taylor and Adam go sit with their friends and Tobias and I with ours.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? They are going to tell them in next chapter :) It will have details and junk in it. Christina will probably drag Tris away to explain in detail what happened so I figured it needed a chapter of it's own:) What do you guys think so far? Ideas, suggestions, comments and concerns are welcome just review or pm me :) Well peace out ninjas ~M**_


	23. Chapter 23:Telling and fear

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :) So thanks for the reviews :) You guys are awesome as usual. I already almost have 150 reviews which is awesome keep it up ninjas :) So I have nothing else to say other than here is your chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Lets go to lunch. Are you two coming?" He asks turning half four._

_"Yeah lets go. None of us look like we were crying. Tris...?" Adam starts using my real name I smile at him to continue._

_"Tris when are you and Four going to tell people about your engagement?" Adam asks._

_"Well right now actually. We are telling our friends and I'm sure word will spread quickly." I say laughing slightly._

_"Ok lets go." He says and we all walk to lunch together. Taylor and Adam go sit with their friends and Tobias and I with ours._

**Tris's POV**

As we take a seat at our usual table Tobias goes and gets us food.

He walks back over and sits on my right side. We eat in silence as everyone finally gets to the table. We chat with them over nonsense stuff until Tobias nudges me slightly.

I look over at him and he gives me a look that says its time.

"Umm hey guys...Four and I have an announcement." I say as they fall silent and all eyes are on us. Tobias takes my right hand and gives it a squeeze.

Everyone nods their heads encouragingly.

"Well we kinda...well just look." I say holding out my left hand where the ring is. Everyone is slightly confused as they look at my hand.

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED? WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Christina yells yanking my hand towards her as she studies the ring.

She yelled this so loud that now all of the cafeteria is silent and staring at Four and I. I know for a fact I am blushing and I sneak a peak at Four to see him blushing as well.

Simultaneously not seconds later all that Dauntless members start yelling and stomping and pumping there fist or banging them on the table.

Eventually everyone calms down and returns to there previous conversations.

"So when did this happen?" Zeke asks with an amused look. He probably knew about it.

"Two days ago, it was part of my birthday gift." I answer smiling slightly as Tobias wraps an arm around me.

"What was the other part?" Shauna asks curiously.

I look to Tobias to make sure it is ok to show them. He simply nods offering me a smile. I smile back and pull out the gold chain that has a four on it.

"Aw! That is to cute!" All the girls say simultaneously. We all give them weird looks before busting out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah Tris we need to have a little chat. Sorry Four but I'm stilling your Fiance." Christina says taking my arm and literally dragging me out of the room.

She drags me all the way back to Will and her apartment. She walks in and shuts and locks the door. She pulls me over to the bed and pushes me into a sitting position on it then sits across from me.

"Spill now. When, where and how." Christina says looking me dead in the eye.

"OK well like I said it was two days ago. When we got back to the compound we didn't go to our apartment. He lead me to one of our secret hiding places. While we were there he told me he had my first surprise ready and then gave me the necklace. After that we talked and kissed for a while. When he said it was time for the next surprise he got on one knee and pulled out the ring. I was in shock at the time but he gave a beautiful speech that wasn't to long. I probably stared at him in shock to long because he looked really nervous as he said my name again. I pulled out of shock and of course I said yes. After that we went back to the apartment." I explain making sure to have enough detail to satisfy Christina.

"That sounds so sweet! Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" She questions.

"Well we have been busy with some work things." I say laughing slightly.

"The initiates take forever to get through the fears and it is so tiring." I say dramatically causing Chris to laugh.

"Ok, ok so anything else we need to talk about?" She asks me.

"No, and I know you are going to ask. We have not had sex yet." I state shivering at the word.

She looks disappointed but quickly brightens up.

"Can I help you guys plan since you are helping me with mine." She asks.

I laugh and nod hugging her.

"Will you be my maid of honor Tris?" She asks letting me go.

I stare at her for a second before my face breaks into a smile.

"Of course! Will you be mine?" I ask back. She smiles and nods. We hug one more time before she leads me to the door.

"Go spend some alone time with your man." She says jokingly.

I smile and walk out to find Will leaning against the wall down the hall a little.

"I figured the door was locked." Will says walking over to me and smiling.

He hugs me an d then waves and walks into his apartment.

I smile and make my way to apartment ten. When I get there I test the door nob to find it open.

I'm a little shocked cause normally Tobias locks it.

I walk in and see a note. It reads,

_Hey baby,_

_I am in the fear room waiting for you. I figured why not go now._

_I left the door unlocked because I have your keys and didn't get a _

_chance to give them to you. Meet me there when you find this._

_With lots of love, _

_T/4 xoxoxo_

I smile and grab my leather jacket and walk back out of the apartment locking the door behind me.

I make my way to the fear landscape room and find Tobias sitting on the floor waiting for me.

"Hey babe, sorry if I freaked you out." Tobias says standing up and wrapping me in a hug.

"Its ok I just got a little worried." I say kissing his lips softly.

"Do you want to go through yours first?" He asks kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah I guess so." I say and he takes two syringes out of the box handing one to me.

He walks over the computer and types a couple of things before walking back to me. He moves the hair off my neck and kisses the spot before entering the needle. The lets the liquid drain out then lets me do the same to him.

We hold each other as we wait for the world to go dark.

* * *

_**So my ninjas what did ya think? I hope you enjoyed it :) The fear landscape will be in the next chapter :) How did I do with Christina's reaction? I hope it was good :) Well my ninjas ideas, suggestions, comments, and concerns are welcome just review or pm me :) I guess that is it. Peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	24. Chapter 24: Fear landscapes

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ Ninjas ya'll are very lucky cause you get two updates in one day today :) Plus tomorrow is another snow day so I will have all day to write and stuff :) I need to remind ya'll I am working on not saying ya'll in the story, I know they don't talk like that some times I can't help it be__********__****__cause it is just a part of my language. I'm sorry again and I am working on it but please just hang with me on it. I have gotten a lot of comments about it in earlier chapters and I feel like I am doing better about it. It is kind of difficult to remember they don't talk like that. I mean I am from Tennessee so I am country and that isn't going to change so again I am sorry and I am working on it. Anyway my ninjas here is your chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Do you want to go through yours first?" He asks kissing the top of my head._

_"Yeah I guess so." I say and he takes two syringes out of the box handing one to me._

_He walks over the computer and types a couple of things before walking back to me. He moves the hair off my neck and kisses the spot before entering the needle. The lets the liquid drain out then lets me do the same to him._

_We hold each other as we wait for the world to go dark._

**Tris's POV**

Everything is dark but I can feel Tobias's arm around me.

All of a sudden we are in the tank. It is a very tight fit with two of us in here. I hear Tobias's breath quicken and I can feel his heart beating faster. I need to get us out of here quickly cause this isn't just my fear it is both of ours.

The water is already up to our waist. I tap a spot in the glass saying over and over in my head that I can break this glass.

I tap it again and it cracks. Then I punch it and the crack spreads. Next I kick it and then we are swept out of the tank by water and all of a sudden we are in the ocean. I can't find Tobias as I fight to come up for a breath.

When I do I scream, "TOBIAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Then I'm pulled under again. All of a sudden I feel an hand on my arm and look over to see Tobias. I take breath and slow my heart rate down.

Now we are tied to polls our backs to each other. Peter stands in front of me laughing cruelly as he sets fire to my feet. I let out a small shriek.

"What's that I smell?" Peter asks sneering at me.

"Rain." I answer as another flame licks across my foot.

I think and smell rain.

"I don't thi..." Peter starts before it starts poring rain and we are back in darkness.

"Well that was three so relatively three or four more correct?" Tobias asks and I nod.

Now we are in my old bedroom in Abnegation. I know this fear its the one with the faceless guys.

I grab Tobias's hand as the banging starts.

"I need you to trust me." I say thinking of his claustrophobia and the reason he has it.

He nods but looks at me confused, I take his wrist and pull him into the closet then search for the gun that I know will be in here.

I quickly find it and let go of his hand.

"Stay here I will be back." I say letting go of his wrist and walking out. I quickly shot five of them and the fear disappears.

Tobias is still breathing heavily when we are pulled into the darkness. I wrap my arms around him and he stops shaking. The next fear comes, we are standing in the field now. I know what comes next, or so I thought.

I look next to me and Tobias is gone. I look forward slightly to see is he is there and see a body on the ground. All of a sudden ravens are covering his body and I scream running toward the body.

It is Tobias but the ravens peck at his skin tearing pieces off.

I let out another scream and fall down into the grass. I start crying uncontrollable.

Then a thought crosses my mind, _Tris control your heart rate other wise you won't get out._ The voice was Tobias's.

I listen to it as I stare at the ravens tearing apart his bloody body. I will my heart to slow down no matter how much I don't want to. Slowly it slows down and I am out of the fear and Tobias is beside me in the dark. I wrap my arms around him shaking.

"I had to watch." Tobias says kissing my lightly as we enter the next fear. He disappears again as a gun appears in my hand.

I look over and see him sanding in front of a target.

"Shoot him or I will shoot you. You have ten seconds." A voice says.

I instantly recognize it to be Jeanine's.

My heart rate quickens I can't shoot Tobias there is no way. I love him and I refuse to lose my only family.

"Go ahead and shot Tris, I understand." Simulation Tobias says.

"Three...two..." Jeanine counts. I make my decision I will die but not by Jeanine's hands. I quickly turn my gun and shoot myself. I crumple to the ground and everything goes dark again. I expect another fear to come since last time I actually had seven, but it doesn't. When I open my eyes we are back in the dauntless compound.

Tobias's eyes open as well and he instantly wraps me in a hug.

"That was so real." He whispers into my ear he is shaking as well not just me.

"I..I..I couldn't." I stutter out but he knows what I mean. He grips me tighter as I cry into his shirt.

"You are officially six now." He whispers into my hair as he strokes it.

I laugh slightly and smile as he pulls back and wipes away the tears.

'You ready for mine?" He asks quietly.

"Are you?" I ask back not bothering to answer.

"I guess so, here." He says handing me another black box with the other serums in it as he types in the computer again.

He walks back over and I put the serum in him first then he does me. He holds my hand as we slip into the darkness.

When there is light again we are in a small box. Tobias has to bend down to fit.

I hear his breath quicken and I know his heart is beating fast.

He has one hand on each wall trying to push them back. The walls push in more and more and eventally force us together.

"Tobias look at me." I demand and he does.

I take his hand and place it over my heart.

"Feel my heart beat, feel how calm it is?" I ask and he lets out a shaky laugh.

"Tris your heart is beating really fast, this seems familiar." Tobias answers smiling slightly.

"Well again it is not because of the box." He laughs again.  
"Focus on my breathing then, match it to mine." I say and he nods matching his breathing patterns to mine.

"So Tris what makes your heart beat like that?" Tobias asks smirking slightly.

"You." I answer simply smiling slightly as the box breaks away. I stand back up and Tobias takes my hand.

"You know normally heights is first." Tobias says thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can call you three now." I say laughing slightly. He shrugs and all of a sudden we are in his living room.

Marcus walks in and stands in front of him.

Marcus slowly slips his belt off as he tells Tobias to take his shirt off. Tobias listens with out a comment.

"This is for your own good." Marcus says taking the belt and hitting Tobias with it. Tobias lets out a small whimper and Marcus hits harder the next time.

Marcus hits him again and I scream. He goes for another but I jump in the way and the belt wraps around my wrist.

The tightens the belt causing it to dig deeper into my skin. All of a sudden Tobias is off the ground and Marcus is on the ground. Tobias has the belt and he is shaking from fear and anger.

He takes the belt and wipes Marcus.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. or. me. again." He says lashing at every word. The fear disappears and we are back in the darkness. I take Tobias's hand in effort to calm him. It seems to work as we slip into the next fear.

We are in the training room and another me stands in front of a target. Marcus and Tobias stand on the other side of the other me. I know Tobias can't see me right now because this is like my two fears of him.

I watch as Marcus says Tobias has to throw knifes at me.

Tobias shakily takes a knife in hand and throws it. It sticks in my left arm and the other me lets out a high pitched screech.

Tobias starts crying as he throws the next knife. This one hits simulation me in the stomach and she lets out another scream. As I study Tobias he throws another knife. I look at his arm and see a three slits there. A slit for every knife he throws, for every step he gets closer to killing me.

Marcus reapers my the simulation me and holds a knife to my neck.

"Continue or I will let her die even slower." Marcus sneers out. Tobias shakes uncontrollably like I did when the ravens were eating him.

He throws three knifes at one time and three more slits show up. The simulation me lets out a scream then her head falls forward as Tobias throws another knife that hits her in the head.

Tobias falls to his knees crying as the fear disappears.

I can finally reach Tobias as I am about to wrap my arms around him I'm pulled away by the force again. Tobias now stands by the chasm. He is screaming something as Peter and Al throw me over the chasm and run off. Tobias walks over to the chasm and peers over. He falls to the ground crying. All of a sudden medics come and they pull the simulation me out of the chasm. Tobias runs over to simulation me as she lays on the ground. He falls onto the ground crying into simulation me's chest.

The medics take me away and Tobias seems to attempt to calm his heart beat as he stands ans walks over to the chasm. It looks like he is about to jump but then we are in darkness once again. When light reappears we are in the dauntless compound. Tobias is in a ball on the ground crying.

I have never ever seen him like this. He seems broken. I walk over to him tears running down my cheek and place a hand on his shoulder he looks up and sees me. His mouth hands open then he wraps his arms around me and cries into my shoulder. I run my fingers through his hair and mutter things like it isn't real and I am here.

"Tris, it was so real." Tobias says in between sobs.

**Tobias's POV**

I sit on the ground crying like crazy. I don't know what is in to me but just the thought of losing Tris makes me do this.

All of a sudden a small hand sits on my shoulder. I look up and see Tris, my mouth falls open and I wrap her in a hug crying into her shoulder. She runs her fingers through my hair and mutters things.

"Tris, it was so real." I say as another sob attacks my body.

I control the sobs to where it is just tears running down my cheeks and look up at Tris. She has tears rolling down her cheeks as well. She doesn't give me the kicked puppy look though and for that I am grateful as I was the first time she went through.

She places her hand on my cheek and pulls my face closer to hers. She places her lips to mine and kisses me with a force I haven't seen yet.

When she pulls back I smile at her. The tears have stopped now and so have hers.

She offers me her hand and pulls me into a standing position. She then stands on her tiptoes and kisses me again. I pick her up slightly and she wraps her legs around my waist. When she pulls back to breathe I kiss her neck causing her to moan.

"Tobias, I want you." She whispers into my ear.

I grab her jacket and walk out locking that room behind me. I quickly make our way to the apartment. We finally reach there and I quickly unlock the door. I still have yet to break the kiss all the way here.

I drop her jacket and my keys on the couch and make our way to the bedroom. I set her down and let her take of her shoes and I take off my jacket and shoes.

She sets down her phone and I pick her up again setting her on the bed and climbing on top of her. Lets just say from there things accelerated quickly.

* * *

**_*Cough* They had sex *Cough* OK so what did ya think? They both have two fears about the other getting hurt or dying isn't that sweet:) Tris isn't afraid of intimacy anymore clearly and Tobias isn't afraid of heights anymore either. I hope you guys liked it :) Well for now my ninjas I love you guys and ya'll know what to do so peace out my ninjas :) ~M_**


	25. Chapter 25: Silly chapter unevetful

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ So ninjas I am going for three chapters in one day lets hope I make it : With out farther ado the next chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter (Tobias's POV)**

_"Tobias, I want you." She whispers into my ear._

_I grab her jacket and walk out locking that room behind me. I quickly make our way to the apartment. We finally reach there and I quickly unlock the door. I still have yet to break the kiss all the way here._

_I drop her jacket and my keys on the couch and make our way to the bedroom. I set her down and let her take of her shoes and I take off my jacket and shoes._

_She sets down her phone and I pick her up again setting her on the bed and climbing on top of her. Lets just say from there things accelerated quickly._

**Tris's POV**

I wake up at the sound of the alarm and quickly turn it off. I roll over to Tobias and smile at him. He is staring at me with those deep blue eyes that are my oblivion.

"Morning beautiful. Are you hurting?" Tobias asks me kissing me lightly.

"No I am fine and morning handsome." I say back kissing his jaw, nose, fore head, cheek and neck.

"Tris..." He moans out. I smile and make my way back up to his lips.

"We have initiates." He says when I pull back.

"I know." I say back kissing him again. I lay my head on his bare chest our legs wrapped together. I am only in my bra and underwear at the moment but I really don't care.

"We need to get up." Tobias says kissing the top of my head.

"Fine." I groan and sit up letting the blankets fall away and stand. I grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

I quickly take a shower smiling the whole time. I change into a short black dress that reaches mid thigh and pull on my knee length boots. I look at my reflection and smile. My hair is down and curly and I have simple make-up on.

I walk out and Tobias is turned around grabbing some clothes, in just his boxers.

I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns around and stops dead in his tracks. His mouth is wide open and I smirk.

"Tobias sweetie close your mouth you are going to catch flies." I say jokingly he instantly closes his mouth but he still stares at me eyes wide.

"Tris you know how much self control I am going to have to use now?" He asks staring at my eyes now.

"That's why I did it." I say back smiling and walking past him. I make sure that my hips move as I walk past him. I can feel him staring at my but and I smirk.

"Stop staring Toby." I say grabbing a water.

I glance at him and see he is blood red. I can't help but laugh and he turns and walks into the bathroom.

"I'm going to get breakfast be back in a sec!" I yell.

"Ok go ahead and get me a muffin!" He yells back.

"Always!" I yell smiling and grabbing my keys and phone. I leave the room making sure it is locked behind me and head to breakfast.

I get to the cafeteria and see Uriah and Mar sitting at our normal table. I smile and grab two muffins and a plate full of bacon. I quickly fix a coffee and some orange juice for Tobias and I.

I walk over and see that now Chris, Will, Shauna and Zeke have joined them.

"Hey guys." I say taking a seat for a second.

"Hey, are you eating all of that Tris?" Uriah asks shocked.

"Of course not, I could but Four is in the apartment I just wanted to chat for a sec." I say smiling.

"Stand up now." Christina demands. Everyone looks a little shocked but I follow orders. I stand and look at her.

She lets put a very girly squeal.

"You are wearing a dress! Willingly! I am so proud of you Trissy!" She shirks jumping up and hugging me.

I smirk and sit back down blushing slightly.

"Wait, is there a reason you are wearing that dress? Are you trying to impress Four?" Uriah asks causing me to blush more.

"Does Trissy want some?" Uriah says seeing my blush.

"More like wants some more." Zeke says everyone turns to him quizzically.

"What? Can't you guys see it? They did it last night. Didn't ya Tris?" Zeke says and everyone looks to me.

"Maybe." I mutter so low I barely here it.

"OH MY GOD TRISSY IS GROWING UP!" Chris half shouts hugging me again. I am now a deep shade of red. Probably redder than a tomato.

"What did you guys say to her to make her that color?" A voice asks, I immediately recognize it to be Tobias.

He sits next to me and kisses my cheek.

"Well... We were teasing Tris about wearing a dress and Uriah asks if she she was trying to impress you and she blushed. Uriah said does Trissy want some. Zeke then said More like wants some more and we asked what he meant he told us it was obvious then asked Tris about it she said maybe and then here we are now." Christina overly explains.

"So basically you guys found out we had it last night correct?" He asks and everyone nods.

"Well we did now shut your faces or I will shut them for you." He says in his intimidating Four voice.

I giggle slightly and he kisses the top of my head.

We eat in silence from there or talking about a different subject.

"Are you ready to go love?" Tobias asks me.

I nod and he throws our plates away and leads me out the door after saying bye.

We walk hand in hand to the little room with the metal chair.

He sets up the computer and makes sure we have the boxes of serum.

We hear a knock on the door and look at each other.

I go over and see Taylor and Adam. I let them in closing the door behind them.

"How so we hide it?" They ask at the same time.

"Don't try to fight it just calm your heart beat and move on." I say and they both nod.

"Don't try to interfere with it like what you did yesterday just let it happen and calm your heart rate. You two need to get control of it today because tomorrow is your full landscape." Four says even though he is still half and half, Half Four, Half Tobias.

"Ok thank you are we going last again? Taylor asks.

"No you two will go first today." I answer and they both nod and leave the room to the waiting room. I check the clock and it hits six.

We walk out and all the initiates sit or stand in the waiting room.

"Ok listen up. Today is the last day you will go through a single fear. Tomorrow each of you will go through your entire fear landscape and it will be the last day of initiation. The day after you will get your ranks and there will be a big party. Only one more of the initiates will get cut after this. We keep ten and there is eleven. If it is you, you can't participate in celebration you have to be a dauntless member. Today first will be Taylor." Four explains and everyone nods.

We lead Taylor into the room and today her fear is drowning. She lets it happen calming her heart rate just like we told her and she gets out in three minutes. We smile and she leaves and Adam comes in. Today is the beatings again. This time I let Tobias walk outside so Adam can get through the whole thing. Tobias waits outside the door for the ten minutes it takes Adam to slow his heartbeat.

When Adam comes to he has tears in his eyes but doesn't let them fall over.

"Where is Four?" He asks.

"He is outside, he couldn't take watching it so I let him leave. Remember you can't tell anyone. And good job on the slowing your heartbeat and not altering it." I give him a smile and a hug and he leaves out the back door sending Tobias back in.

"I love you." I say kissing him.

"I love you too who is next?" He asks,

"Isabelle." I answer he looks me up and down and then hits the side of his head I laugh and go to get Isabelle.

* * *

_**What did ya think? Three updates in one day! I am proud of myself. I love you guys ya'll are awesome. You should know I almost put ya'll like three times but changed it be proud of me :) Anyway ya'll know the drill so peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	26. Chapter 26: Rings and noises

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ So ninjas With out farther ado the next chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Where is Four?" He asks._

_"He is outside, he couldn't take watching it so I let him leave. Remember you can't tell anyone. And good job on the slowing your heartbeat and not altering it." I give him a smile and a hug and he leaves out the back door sending Tobias back in._

_"I love you." I say kissing him._

_"I love you too who is next?" He asks,_

_"Isabelle." I answer he looks me up and down and then hits the side of his head I laugh and go to get Isabelle._

**Tris's POV**

Tobias stared at me the rest of the day. I couldn't help but smile as the last person leaves the room.

"Finally." Tobias says before pushing me up against the wall and kissing me fiercely.

I laugh as I pull back to breath and he starts kissing my neck.

"Tobias.." I moan and he makes his way back up my jaw and to my lips.

We make out for another ten minutes.

"We need to go to dinner." I whisper into his ear.

"I don't want to." He whines.

"We have to Toby, we will continue this later." I say kissing him again.

"Fine." He grumbles setting me back on the ground and grabbing his jacket.

Then he takes my hand and leads us to dinner.

I shiver and run my free hand over my shoulders. It was freezing and I had forgotten my jacket.

Tobias notices and slides his jacket off then slides it on me. It is huge but it is warm and smells like him.

I snuggle into it and Tobias wraps his arm around me letting my other hand come into the jacket as well.

I smile at how sweet he is being.

"Go sit, I will get us some food." He whispers into my ear. I smile and nod and make my way to our seats, but I am stopped by James.

"Six, would you like to come sit with me?" He asks looking me up and down.

"No, sorry James but I'm going to sit with my friends." I answer trying to push past him.

"Oh come on babe, you know you want to." He says stopping me.

"No I don't. Do I need to get my Fiance over here?" I ask. James looks thoroughly shocked and I smirk.

"YOUR WHAT?" He screams.

"My fiance." I answer simply the smirk still in place.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" He screams again.

"Well lets see, good looks, friends, a heart, strength, and my heart, should I go on?" I ask calmly smirking still.

Just then Tobias walks up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Is something going on here? Is he bugging you six?" He asks in his instructor voice.

"Yes he tried and failed to get me to sit with him and then asked what you had that he didn't and I listed some things off including my heart and now we are here." I answer simply kissing his cheek.

"Get away punk before I mess up that face of yours again." Tobias says deathly quiet.

James turns and walks away without a word. I smile and kiss Tobias again.

"Thanks baby." I say as he leads me over to our table.

"No problem babe." He answers as we sit.

"What was that with James?" Chris asks as soon as we sit down.

"He was just being a prick like usual." I answer laughing and taking a bite of my burger.

"Dude how are you keeping self control when Tris is dressed like that?" Zeke asks changing the subject.

"It is very difficult." Tobias answers looking me up and down again.

"You should have saw what she did to me this morning." Tobias says as an after thought.

Everyone looks to me and I laugh.

"What did you do?" Shauna asks laughing.

"Well I think I did a little something like this." I answer standing up making sure everyone was watching and walking away making sure my hips were swaying.

All of the guys mouths are wide open as I come back and all the girls are laughing.

"Nice one Tris." Mar says giving me a high five.

All the girls stop laughing and look at their boyfriends who are still staring mouths agape.

Together each girl slaps their boy and they all shake there heads quickly.

"Damn Tris." Zeke is the first to speak. All the others just nod and Tobias gives them each a death glare.

They all quickly look away and Tobias kisses me.

"You have a nice but Tris." He whispers into my ear causing me to blush and giggle.

"Damn what did ya say to her Four?" Uriah asks laughing.

"Well, I told her she had a nice but." Four answers and I blush more.

Everyone laughs and we continue talking.

"So who is ready for the big end of initiation party the day after tomorrow?" Christina asks.

We all laugh and raise our hands.

"Well I am ready for the welcome party for the new members at my place later that day." Zeke says we all laugh and nod in agreement.

"So when are you guys planing on having the wedding?" Mar asks Tobias and I.

"I don't know but soon." I answer and Tobias looks shocked. I am pretty sure he was expecting me to say in a year or three years but I don't think I can wait that long.

"What about you two?" Mar asks Chris and Will.

"In a couple of months." Christina answers smiling.

"Like two, three how many?" Mar asks excitedly.

"Three, so in September." Will answers.

Everyone smiles and Zeke says, "I need to do something." Then he stands and gets on one knee.

"Shauna, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I have known you for as long as I can remember and you were always my partner in you make me a very happy man and marry me?" Zeke asks holding Shauna's hand.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She shrieks. We all smile and cheer along with the rest of the cafeteria.

Everyone calms back down and Zeke and Shauna kiss. They both sit back down.

"I have an amazing idea!" Christina says smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"We all need to have our weddings a week apart." Christina answers.

"We should do it in October!" Shauna says excitedly.

"Yeah! We all need to pick a day to plan!" I say honestly excited.

"How about in three days so initiation and all the parties are done with." Chris suggests.

We all nod in agreement.

"Come on babe, lets go." Tobias says taking my hand and leading me out of the cafeteria.

He leads us back into our apartment locking the door behind us. He pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me. I hear foot steps in the apartment and push Tobias back slightly.

He gives me a confused look but I motion for him to be quiet. I hear the noise again. Tobias moves his hand to his pocket. I know that's where he keeps his gun. I take out the knife that is strapped to my thigh high enough to be hidden by the dress.

We both cautiously walk to our bedroom where the noise is coming from.

Tobias walks in first and me after. I stop in my tracks when I see who is sitting on our bed.

* * *

_**Oh cliffy :) Don't worry I hate them too :) I will try and post again today tell me who do you think it is? Please review and tell me who you think is in there room :) So my ninjas I hope you enjoyed for now peace out my ninjas **_


	27. Chapter 27: Holy crap!

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ So my ninjas, you guys really wanted another chapter so I am giving ti to you. Only one person guessed who it was correctly and that is cat the kitten  well it is one of the people they guessed :) So my ninjas here is your next chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Come on babe, lets go." Tobias says taking my hand and leading me out of the cafeteria._

_He leads us back into our apartment locking the door behind us. He pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me. I hear foot steps in the apartment and push Tobias back slightly._

_He gives me a confused look but I motion for him to be quiet. I hear the noise again. Tobias moves his hand to his pocket. I know that's where he keeps his gun. I take out the knife that is strapped to my thigh high enough to be hidden by the dress._

_We both cautiously walk to our bedroom where the noise is coming from._

_Tobias walks in first and me after. I stop in my tracks when I see who is sitting on our bed._

**Tris's POV**

I freeze when I see who is sitting on our bed.

"Dad?" I ask completely shocked.

At the same time Tobias said, "Mr. Prior?"

He looks at us then at the knife in my hand and the gun in Tobias's.

"Who did you think I was?" He asks curiously.

"Umm...well...nobody we just don't take well to people breaking into our apartment sir." Tobias answers sliding the gun back into his pocket.

"Our apartment?" He asks looking and sounding irritated.

"Yes our apartment, I told you we were dating." I answer getting angrier.

"Were?" He asks again. I growl in frustration.

"Yes Andrew, were, we are engaged now." I say spitting out his name.

"Don't use that tone with me Beatrice." He says calmly.

"THAT'S NOT MY DAMN MANE ARE WE REALLY GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" I yell and Tobias places his hand on my shoulder but he looks furious.

"I thought I told you to break up with this damn kid." Andrew says pointing to Tobias.

"And I thought I told you no and that I love him with all my heart." I answer calming down ever so slightly.

He just shakes his head.

"Why the hell are you here in our apartment anyway?" I ask crossing my arms but not putting away the knife.

"Well I came to see if you two were still together and to tell you that your mother needs to talk to you. She is staying in the dauntless compound for the next four months and I am not staying with her. It is for business but she wanted you to know. She is unpacking now. I will be going back to Abnegation in thirty minutes. She is staying in apartment 20." Andrew answers looking smug.

"Ok thank you for telling me." I say and he nods and stands to leave.

"Bye...Tris." My father says and with that he is gone.

"Why don't I go get us some cake while you go talk to your mom." Tobias suggest taking my knife and putting it back in the holder. I smile at him and nod kissing him on the lips.

"I love you." I say kissing him again.

"I love you too Tris. Tell Natalie I said hi." He says kissing me a final time before putting on his jacket and leaving.

I grab one of Tobias's sweatshirts and slip it on then grab my keys and phone and leave our apartment. I made sure to lock the door behind me and I head to apartment 20 where mom is staying.

I knock three times once I get there.

"Come in." My mom's sweet voice says. I walk in and she is sitting at the table with her computer.

"Hi sweetie." Mom says as I sit down next to her.

"Hey mom, Four said hi by the way." I say smiling.

"How did it go with your father?" She asks turning to face me.

"Decent we only yelled three times." I answer with a smirk and she sighs.

"Dauntless has truly has an effect on you Tris. May I ask how many tattoos you have?" She asks me smiling.

"Umm... three but I am going to get a fourth one soon." I answer her after thinking about it.

"You know I have a tattoo as well?" My mom asks and I must look shocked.

She turns her back to me and lifts up her shirt slightly so I can see dauntless flames.

I smile as she turns back around.

"What are yours?" She asks. I slip off the sweatshirt showing my three ravens flying toward my heart.

"What do the stand for?" She asks smiling.

"The three of you." I answer simply, I turn and show here my left shoulder blade where the dauntless symbol is then to the right where the abnegation one is.

"They are lovely. What is the new one you want to get?" She asks curiously.

"Another raven with a heart around it and a small number four right over my heart." I answer pointing to where it is going to be.

"That will be lovely." She says smiling at me.

"Oh mom I almost forgot, Four and I are kinda engaged." I say with a nervous look.

A smile breaks out on her face and she hugs me.

"When is the wedding?" She asks smiling still.

"In October, some of my friends are getting married as well. We are all having our weddings a week apart. Ours will be second." I answer smiling.

"And who are these friends?" She asks.

"Well you don't know them yet but you will, My best friend Christina and Will are getting married first and then after us are Four's best friend Zeke and Shauna are getting married. Then we also have friends who are Uriah and Marlene but they are just dating because Uriah is to much of a pansycake to ask her to marry him. And then there is Lynn, who is well just Lynn." I babble on then smile at her.

She has a knowing smile and laughs when I'm finished.

"So pansycake huh?" She asks laughing.

"Yeah well, Uriah is trying to bring it back into everyone's vocabulary but only our group uses it." I answer laughing.

"Yeah well that was a term when I was a kid." Mom answers laughing with me.

"So where is Four?" Mom asks.

"He was supposed to be getting cake and then meeting me here but he isn't back yet and probably should be." I answer looking at the door nervously.

"Go find him the you can come back, I mean I will be here for four months." Mom says. I smile and give her a hug. I am about to leave when she says,

"And Tris." I look back at her.

"If something is wrong call me." She says and I nod and leave.

I make my way to the pit which is surprisingly empty other than a few drunk people.

I look around for Tobias and see three figures near the chasm dragging a limp person. I move closer and have to cover my mouth from gasping.

The limp figure is Tobias and the other two figures are Marcus, Eric and ...Caleb.

I pull out the knife as they drag Tobias into a room of the corner of the chasm. I slip into the room unseen before the door closes.

Marcus slips off Tobias's already bloody shirt and I hear him moan, so he is awake.

Marcus motions for the other two to wait outside and the leave. Tobias is watching his father in fear but keeping his mouth shut.

Marcus slides his belt off and it takes all my effort not to jump out now.

I quickly text mom telling her what is going on. My phone is on silent so no one hears it. She text back that she is getting Max. I reply ok and watch the scene unfold.

"This is for your own good." Marcus says before lashing the belt at Tobias. It hits him dead center in the back and I see him wince.

Marcus hits him again and again.

Finally I can't take it and I lung at Marcus. I am quickly on top of him with my knife at his neck.

He looks shocked to see me and I hear Tobias let out a small cry.

"Don't even think about moving." I sneer.

"What are you going to do about it?" Marcus asks trying to flip me off him.

I dig my knees into his chest and push the knife slightly to his throat causing blood to run out.

I hear commotion outside the door then two loud thumps. All of a sudden the doors burst open and in comes Max, mom, and a guy that I recognize to be Harrison.

Max motions for me to let him up. I slowly get off him and he stands. I grab his hands twisting them behind his back with one hand the other holds the knife to his throat.

Max walks over and handcuffs him.

"Tris, back down." Max says I growl and take the knife away.

Now I am filled with worry and I run over to Tobias who is laying on the ground.

I kneel down beside him as Max and Harrison knock Marcus unconscious and throw him outside with Caleb and Eric.

"Toby, baby do you hear me?" I ask ever so quietly to where only he will be able to hear me.

"Tris?" He moans out in a weak voice.

"It's me Toby." I say placing my hand on his cheek.

"Are you...all right?" He asks coughing slightly.

"Yes baby, he didn't touch me." I answer kissing his cheek.

"What happened?" I ask him running my hand over his hair.

"I went to get cake, they knocked me in the head causing me to be dizzy, I think they thought I was unconscious. I wasn't though and they dragged me here and you saw the rest I think." Tobias answers his blue eyes meeting my gray ones.

I can see the pain in them.

"How badly are you hurt?" I ask touching his cheek again.

"My back, head and chest are what hurts." He answers.

"Why your chest?" I ask him with a worried look.

"They kinda stabbed me with a small knife in the chest, that's why I was already bloody but I didn't bleed to much. Speaking of which Trissy I see black around the edges." Tobias says and I know I look nervous.

"Toby just bear with me we are going to take you to the infirmary." I say as calmly as I can.

"Ok Trissy. Anything you..." Tobias starts but he passes out before he can finish.

"Harrison, Max a little help?" I ask and they both look in my direction. They are immediately by my side and they both pick up Tobias.

"To the infirmary." I say calmly once they give me a look. They both nod and walk to the infirmary. I stay behind with mom. As much as I want to be with Tobias I need to make sure none of these asses wake up.

"Tris, sweetie you can go." Mom says touching my shoulder.

I shrug her hand off and shake my head.

"I need to make sure these asses don't wake up at least until Harrison and Max get back." I answer. She gives me a weird look but doesn't say anything.

Not minutes later do Max and Harrison come back.

"Tris, I need to talk to you for a second." Max says. I simply nod and he leads me to his office leaving my mom and Harrison alone, but they were talking. They must have known each other before.

We enter his office and he motions for me to sit.

"Tris do you want to know what will happen to each of them?" Max asks kindly.

I nod and he continues, "Caleb will be sent back to Erudite for some kind of punishment. Eric will be executed and so will Marcus. Since Eric is a Dauntless leader we will obviously need a replacement. I know for a fact Four is probably not interested but you see I am retiring here soon and some one is going to need to fill my spot as well. I want it to be both you and Four. Four taking my spot and you taking Eric's. What do you think about that?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"You want me as a dauntless leader?" I ask kind of shocked.

"Yes Four and you are dauntless prodigious and you are both young. I want you both to be leaders." Max answers calmly smiling at me.

"Well I am in if Four agrees. I will talk to him as soon as I can." I answer smiling.

"Thank you Tris, I need your answers in a week ok?" Max asks smiling as well. I nod and he says I can leave.

"By the way their executions will take place in three days. Caleb is being sent back right now." Max says and I nod and leave the room.

I don't bother to tell anyone what happened instead I jog to the infirmary and get there fairly quick.

"I need to know what room Four is in." I say to the lady at the desk.

She shakes her head and says, "Sorry only his fiancee can come in, until she is here no friends are allowed." but then she looks up at me.

"Oh Six sorry, he is in room 10." She answers blushing slightly.

I nod and thank her, slightly amused at how nervous she became when she saw me.

I make my way over to his room but am stopped by a nurse.

"You can't go in there until his fiancee is here." The nurse says not even looking at me.

I clear my throat and she looks up from her papers and blushes

"Oh Six, I didn't realize it was you. Go on in." She says opening the door for me.

"Don't let anyone else in here. Tell them to wait in the waiting room please." I say to the nurse and she nods before leaving. The room is dark and Tobias lays in the bed with his eyes closed.

I notice that his chest is bare and he has a bandage wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

I wince when I realize that is where he was stabbed.

I walk over to him quietly and sit in the seat next to him. Carefully I take his hand and rest my head on the corner of the bed.

"Tris?" He asks sleepily.

"Its me baby." I say looking up and meeting his deep blue eyes.

"What happened to them?" He asks and I know who he is talking about.

"Caleb was sent back to Erudite for some kind of punishment. Eric and Marcus are in prison and Scheduled for execution in three days." I answer softly.

"Ok, does Max want me to be leader?" He asks his voice filled with sleepiness.

"He wants us both the be leader. He is retiring her in a couple of weeks and wants you to take his place and me to take Eric's." I answer calmly.

"Really? That's great. We can change dauntless for the better with both of them out of the way. Plus I will get to work with my beautiful soon to be wife all the time." Tobias says smiling and squeezing my hand.

"So you say yes then?" I ask him smiling.

"Yes I do. Have you not answered him yet?" He asks me.

"I told him I would be happy to as long as you would. He said he needed an answer in at least a week." I explain.

"Ok well it's a yes. I'm really tired Tris. Can I sleep?" He asks like a little kid.

"Of course baby." I say standing and kissing the top of his head.

"Wait, where are you going?" He ask me as I walk towards the door.

"I need to let our friends know what's going on." I answer. He pouts a little and I laugh.

"I will be back in thirty minutes at the most baby." I answer and he nods. I flick off the lights as I walk out the room.

"Six, there is at least fifteen people here for Four." The nurse says pointing to the waiting room.

"Thank you, He is sleeping right now but I will go explain what happened." I say and the nurse nods.

I walk into the waiting room and see a bunch of people who all jump up when I walk in.

* * *

_**So what do you think? This was an exciting chapter wasn't it? I enjoyed writing it other then Four getting hurt :( Now Tris and Tobias will be leaders isn't that exciting? Well please review what you thought this was an extra long chapter for you my ninjas I love you all :) Peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	28. Chapter 28:Explaing

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ So my ninjas, you guys are absolutely amazing :) I almost have 200 hundred reviews which is amazing! I am at 189 right now :) I love you guys so I am giving you another chapter :) Here you go my ninjas :) ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Wait, where are you going?" He ask me as I walk towards the door._

_"I need to let our friends know what's going on." I answer. He pouts a little and I laugh._

_"I will be back in thirty minutes at the most baby." I answer and he nods. I flick off the lights as I walk out the room._

_"Six, there is at least fifteen people here for Four." The nurse says pointing to the waiting room._

_"Thank you, He is sleeping right now but I will go explain what happened." I say and the nurse nods._

_I walk into the waiting room and see a bunch of people who all jump up when I walk in._

**Tris' POV**

All of the people in the waiting room jump up as I walk in. Everyone starts talking at once and I can't focus.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I shout and they all listen. Everybody sits back down, lips shut tight.

"OK I know you all want to know what happened to Four, so listen. No questions until I'm done understand?" I ask and everyone nods.

"OK so Four was jumped by Caleb, my brother, Eric and his father earlier. They hit him hard on the head and stabbed his shoulder. They dragged him to a room where Marcus beat him. I had followed and lets just say Marcus learned his lesson. Caleb was sent back to erudite for some kind of punishment and Eric and Marcus will be executed in three days." I explain.

"Now questions." I say and a couple people raise there hands.

"Umm Zeke you go first." I say.

"Who is going to be a leader now?" He asks.

I sigh and look at Max. He gives me a look as if saying is it yes? I nod slightly and he smiles.

"Six and Four will become leaders." Max answers for me.

Everyone has a shocked look.

"Why both of them?" Christina asks.

"Well I am retiring in a couple of weeks. Four is going to replace me and Six is replacing Eric." Max answers smiling. Everyone else smiles and congratulates me.

"Can we know what his dads last name is?" Uriah asks.

"All you can know if his fist name if Marcus sorry. At least until Four says it's ok to reveal it which I doubt he will." I answer shrugging.

I nod to Shauna who has her hand raised.

"How is he?" She asks and everyone nods to the question.

"He is ok. He has a wrap around his chest and shoulder where he was stabbed and there are bandages on his back from where he was whipped. He may have a small concussion but I haven't got to fully talk to a doctor yet. He is also very tired so he is sleeping right now." I answer and everyone sighs in relief.

"Can we visit him?" A kid I recognize to be one of Four's friends Kyle asks.

"Umm well...like I said he is sleeping but I'm sure he can have a couple of visitors. The rest can come back tomorrow." I answer and everyone nods again.

"Let me go ask if it is ok with him." I say and they nod again. I go back to Tobias's room. He is still sound asleep. I walk over to the edge of his bed and press my lips to his fore head. I feel him stir slightly.

"Baby wake up." I whisper and his eyes flutter open.

"What so you need?" He asks in a sleepy voice.

"Well you have like fifteen people in the waiting room for you. They want to know if some of them can come in." I say and he sighs.

"I guess so. I just wish I wasn't so tired. Let them come in three or four at a time will you?" Tobias asks holding my hand.

"Sure baby." I say kissing his head again. He gives me a small smile and turns on the lamp next to him. I walk back out to our friends.

"Ok four at a time can come in. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Mar come first." I say and the four stand and follow me.

"Four here is the first group." I say.

"Will you help me sit up?" He asks me. I nod and walk over helping him sit up enough to see.

"Dude are you ok?" Zeke asks walking next to him.

"Yeah bro. Just a little tired." Four answers smiling slightly.

"Ok...do you want me to help Tris with initiation tomorrow?" Zeke asks.

"No tomorrow we don't have work." Four answers.

"Well I do. I get to watch fear landscapes tomorrow since I am becoming leader. Max said that if you can, you can come watch Four. If not I will ask Zeke to come with me." I explain.

"We will see." Four answers grabbing my hand.

"Thanks for coming guys. It means a lot. You don't have to stay the night or anything though, I am fine." Four says with a small smile. They all nod and smile.

"Well dude see ya tomorrow. I will come by and see if you can go or not." Zeke says and we both nod.

"Will you send in Chris, Will, Lynn and Kyle please." I ask and he nods. The four of them leave and the next group comes in.

"Will you have a scar from the knife?" Lynn asks. She isn't trying to be mean she is just well Lynn.

"Yeah, I will." Four says chuckling.

"Cool, I have always wanted a scar like that." Lynn mumbles lost in her thoughts. We all laugh and talk for a bit.

"Ok guys will you send in Max, Harrison and my mom in?" I ask and they nod leaving the room.

My mom is the first to enter and she runs to Four's side.

"Oh sweetie." She says and runs a hand over the side of his face.

I smile at how sweet she is being. She is treating him as if he was her son. Which soon he will be.

"I'm ok Mrs. Prior." Four says offering her a small smile but it was a weak one.

"I'm glad you agreed to be leader Four." Max says offering a smile.

Four just smiles in return. I take his hand again and give it a slight squeeze.

"I think we should leave you alone, you only have a couple of initiates left in the waiting room." Max says after that.

"Will you send them in?" I ask and he nods. Harrison and Max then walk out.

Minutes later Taylor, Adam, Isabelle and Liam walk in. Isabelle and Liam are holding hands and I smile.

"Four are you ok?" Isabelle asks a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, just really tired." He answers.

"When did this happen?" He asks smiling at there hands.

"Umm two days ago." Isabelle answers blushing.

"Your four should go and get some sleep. You still have to go through your fear landscapes tomorrow and I will be the one watching." I say and they all nod and walk out after saying bye to four.

"Bye sweetie, call me in the morning." Mom says kissing my cheek and Tobias's fore head.

Tobias smiles and she leaves the room.

"She was treating me like her son." He says thoughtfully.

I smile and kiss his lips lightly.

"You will be soon." I say smiling.

He nods but then groans.

"Are you ok?" I ask kissing his head.

"Yeah, I guess the doctors didn't tell you, I have a miner concussion. Nothing major just a headache really." Tobias explains.

"Are your tired baby?" I ask placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, lay down with me?" He ask with a pout.

"Are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you." I say looking him in the eye.

"I'm sure." He says firmly. I nod and lay down beside him on his good side. I lay my head on his chest and one arm wraps around me.

"I love you Tris." He says.

"I love you too Tobias, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been there." I whisper. I feel him kiss the top of my head and then I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

* * *

_**what did ya think? Please review :) The goal id 200 my ninjas :) I know you can do it :) Well for now I love you guys :) Give me some fear if you have any ideas other than that you know the drill. Peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	29. Chapter 29:Getting ready

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ So my ninjas we are so close to 200 we are at 199 right now :) I'm hoping after this chapter I will have 200+ anyway you guys are awesome and thanks for the support :) So here is the chapter my ninjas :) ~M_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"Are your tired baby?" I ask placing a hand on his cheek._

_"Yeah, lay down with me?" He ask with a pout._

_"Are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you." I say looking him in the eye._

_"I'm sure." He says firmly. I nod and lay down beside him on his good side. I lay my head on his chest and one arm wraps around me._

_"I love you Tris." He says._

_"I love you too Tobias, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been there." I whisper. I feel him kiss the top of my head and then I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat._

**Tobias's POV**

Knock, knock, knock.

I groan and open my eyes letting them adjust to the light.

I feel a small weight on my good shoulder and look down to see Tris curled up into my side.

Oh right I asked her to lay down with me.

"Who is it?" I say my voice deep from sleep.

"Zeke dude can I come in." Zeke answers.

"Sure just be quiet, Tris is still asleep." I answer and he opens the door.

"Dude she has an hour until she needs to be in the fear landscape room, does she have enough time to sleep?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah for just a bit. She doesn't take forever getting ready." I answer looking down at my blonde girl-fr...no Fiance.

"Ok dude whatever. I came to ask how you felt and if you will be able to go with Tris today?" Zeke says directing the question.

"I guess I will be alright. I'm still a little sore but honestly its up to the doctor not me. The only thing I am really having trouble with is the headache. I'm used top the whip marks. The knife is just well there." I say shrugging slightly.

I feel Tris shuffle around from my movement but she settles back down digging her head deeper into my chest.

I smile at her and run my fingers through her hair.

"I guess we need to ask a doctor then huh?" Zeke asks a small smile playing on his lips.

"I suppose so, will you go get one?" I ask and he nods.

Zeke walks out and I continue to play with Tris's hair. I go to put my other arm around her but groan slightly in pain. Thankfully Tris didn't wake up though.

I glance at my arm which is still wrapped and mutter, "Dammit."

Zeke walks back in with a doctor on his heels.

"Four is it a good idea for six to be laying with you?" The doctor asks pointing to her form next to me.

"It's fine, all we did was sleep." I answer.

The doctor nods and does a couple of cheeks for my concussion.

"I suppose you can go do fear landscapes. Just be extremely careful. Zeke will you please go with in case four needs to come back here?" The doctor asks in a quiet voice careful not to wake Tris.

"Of course. Does he need to come back when we are done?" Zeke asks kindly.

"Well, not necessarily, but I want you to come back anyway so I can do a final check up ok?" The doctor asks me this time.

"Yes sir, thank you." I say and the doctor nods and leaves the room.

"Here is a bag Christina packed. It has clothes for both Tris and you." Zeke says setting down a duffle bag.

"Thanks dude. Will you make sure the initiates are ready they should be there in like ten minutes. It is going to take me a bit to get ready." I say and he nods smiling.

"Sure thing dude. See ya in a bit." Zeke says the turns and leaves as well.

"Tris, babe wake up." I say shaking her lightly.

"Hmm?" She mumbles her eyes fluttering open.

"We need to get ready to go through the initiates fear landscapes." I say and she sits up turning to me.

"We? Did the doctor say ok?" Tris asks excitedly.

"Yeah he did. I just have to take it easy. Do you think you could help me up?" I ask nervously because I don't want to come off as weak.

"Baby, you don't have to be strong around me." Tris says planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I know." I mutter kissing her back and wincing at the pain that I have grown used to.

She gives me a small smile then stands up.

"DO we have clothes?" She asks.

"Yeah by on the table, Christina brought them for us." I answer pointing to the bag.

She nods and grabs our stuff going through it.

She grabs her stuff out and walks back over to me.

"I'm going to change and then I will help you ok? How much time do we have?" She asks kissing my cheek again.

"Ok, we have like maybe fifteen minutes. I sent Zeke to look after the initiates for a while. So we can get ready." I answer and again she nods. She walks into the bathroom as I stare at the ceiling.

Five minutes later Tris walks back out in a dress that reaches her knees but is clingy. She also has the knee high boots she was wearing yesterday on.

She put on simple make-up and her hair is down in waves again.

I smile at how beautiful she looks.

"You look amazing." I say as she walks over to me.

"Thanks, I wasn't planning on wearing a dress today but what the heck." She says smiling and kissing my lips softly.

I smile at her when she pulls back.

"Now comes the difficult part, getting you up and ready." Tris says looking at me worriedly.

"Babe, I will be fine." I say and she nods. I slowly start to sit up and Tris puts her hand behind my good shoulder pushing me up and supporting me.

I finally sit straight up and stop for a second.

"Are you ok?" Tris asks looking at me, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, just slightly dizzy, but the doctor warned me about that." I answer and she nods. It's a couple of seconds before the dizziness goes away. I turn my legs and let them fall of the side of the bed.

Tris takes my good hand and slowly helps pull me up. Once I'm standing another wave of dizziness hits me and I feel like I'm about to fall down. I feel myself sway but then a arm hooks under mine holding me still.

"Wow there big guy." Tris says steadying me her voice full of concern.

"Thanks." I say once I can see straight again.

"OK do you think you can take a couple of steps?" Tris asks talking about the couple steps to the bag of clothes.

"I think so, stay close though." I answer and she nods letting go of my arm. I take a step and no dizziness comes so I take a few more. I realize as long as I don't move to quickly I am fine.

I reach the bag and Tris gets my clothes for me.

"Jogging pants and a t-shirt, Christina was smart." Tris says smiling.

"I wont be able to get the shirt on by myself." I say blushing ever so slightly.

"Its ok, I will help you. For now go put on the pants." She says handing me the pants and ushering me into the bathroom. I change into the pants with ease and make my way back into the room.

"Tris can you help me?" I ask her.

"Sure, come here baby." She says so I walk over to her.

She helps me slid my arms into it being extra careful with my shoulder. Then she slowly pulls it down over my back careful not to touch it.

Once it is on I smile at her.

"Thanks." I say and she kisses me in response.

"Lets get going, we have five minutes." Tris says and I nod.

As we walk to the fear landscape room I get kind of dizzy so I wrap my arm around Tris's shoulders.

To anyone else this would look normal, but to Tris and I we know it is cause I need the support right now. She simply wraps her arm lightly around my waist and we continue walking.

Finally after like eight minutes we get there and open the door.

We walk in and stop at what's inside.

* * *

_**Cliffy again :) Sorry I didn't want to but, I feel mean since you guys are teasing me with 199 dang reviews :) Anyway love you my ninjas and sorry fro the cliffy, I will try and post again today but it might not happen till later :) Well please please please review other than that peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	30. Chapter 30: Beating

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ So my ninjas you do not like to be teased :) I love you guys 207 reviews ya'll are awesome :) Well I guess since you guys were so...ninja I will give you your next chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**Last chapter (Tobias's POV)**

_"Lets get going, we have five minutes." Tris says and I nod._

_As we walk to the fear landscape room I get kind of dizzy so I wrap my arm around Tris's shoulders._

_To anyone else this would look normal, but to Tris and I we know it is cause I need the support right now. She simply wraps her arm lightly around my waist and we continue walking._

_Finally after like eight minutes we get there and open the door._

_We walk in and stop at what's inside._

**Tris's POV**

Utter Chaos that is the only thing that can explain what we see in front of us.

There are kids running around screaming and wrestling. Three kids are on top of Zeke wrestling him, they are winning. I see paintball marks on the black walls and laugh.

"What the hell is this?" Tobias whispers into my ear.

I laugh and answer with, "Dauntless." He laughs to and together we walk into the chaos, Tobias heavily leaning on me.

We reach the middle and nobody has noticed us yet.

"Hey idiots shut the hell up!" I yell. Everyone falls silent and freezes where they are at the sound of my voice.

"What the hell Zeke?" I ask looking at him with the three initiates on him.

"Umm...well...sorry six." Zeke says pushing the kids of him and standing up.  
"I told you to watch them not throw a damn party." Tobias says turning to Four.

Zeke just shrugs and we all laugh.

"Ok, today each of you will go through your entire fear landscape. You have prepared all week for this. Four and myself will be watching and keeping score of what goes on. Any questions?" I ask looking at each initiate while Tobias keeps an arm on me.

I glance at him and he looks slightly dizzy.

No one says anything so I look at the order they are going in.

"Ok first up is Alex, if you will Zeke lead her in there while Four and I set up the computer." I say and Zeke nods leading Alex into the room with the glass window.

The other initiates can watch her and our reactions but can't see what's going on. We are going to be behind a new one way glass that they put in this year. So only the other initiates will be able to see us, not the one in the landscape.

"Come on." I say to Four and lead him to the door and into the room. At the moment the blinds are closed so no one can see us and the room is sound proof.

"Are you ok?" I ask setting him in a chair.

"Umm...yeah just got dizzy." He answers leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

A couple of seconds later Max walks in the room.

"Ok Tris, four I am going to show you how to set up the computer and time them and everything. It is pretty similar to the one in the other room." Max says then gets down to showing mainly me how to work it.

"Show four later." Max whispers in my ear glancing at Four. I nod and Max leaves once again. I open the blinds and motion for Zeke to give Alex the serum.

He does so and walks out the room and into the room with the initiates.

I only half pay attention until Taylor is up.

I nod to Zeke and he enters the serum into her. Sixty seconds later she is standing in the classroom again.

This time she defeats the dyslexia by reading her paper no matter how many times she stuttered. The next fear was claustrophobia, she quickly broke the box so we move on to the next one. This is fear is of darkness, this time she shows her divergence slightly and sets a fire overcoming the dark. So far that is three fears. Next she is in the ocean and drowning, she can't come up. She eventally drowns. Next fear she is in a pit slightly in the ground, i hear a slithering sound and then snakes appear. The craw all over her snipping at her skin. She takes on of the snakes and twists its head until it cracks. The next one was spiders which she over came quiet quick. Now she is in the training room tied to a punching bag. I see Adam and James in the ring. James punches Adam in the temple where he already had a dent and Adam crumples to the ground, Taylor lets out a blood curdling scream but eventally slows her heart rate.

So far six fears, the next one she enters a dog tries to tear her to pieces but all of a sudden she has a knife. She stabs the dog a couple of times and we continue on. Now we are in an Amity house. Her mom walks out of the darkness holding a belt. She starts to beat her muttering things I can't hear, but clearly Taylor does. Taylor is curled in a ball crying silently.

"Come on Taylor, be brave." I say quietly. Luckily Tobias was asleep at the moment and he didn't have to watch this.

Taylor seems to realize it isn't going to stop until her heart rate slows down. She slows it down and we move on. In this one I see Taylor standing in front of a mirror. The form in the mirror however is her mother. Behind Taylor I see a little girl on the ground in a ball crying with lashes on her back. Taylor is scared of becoming her mother. "No I am not her." Taylor mutters and then we are in the next fear.

Now we are at the ninth fear, she sits at an Amity fair with a boy on a bench. All of a sudden dozens of clowns surround them and rip them apart. Taylor is scared of clowns, I can see why but it seems kind of illogical compared to her other fears. I watch ready for another fear but it doesn't come.

Taylor had nine fears and it only took her eight minutes to get through them all.

I look at the clock and realize its lunch time. I stand leaving Tobias where he is for the time being.

I walk out and dismiss Zeke and all the initiates except for Adam. I tell him to wait here while I go get Taylor.

I slowly walk inside and set my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me and gives me a weak smile.

"Are you ok?" I ask and she nods.

"Did you see..my last fear?" She asks.

"I saw all of it." I answer.

"It is weird and illogical I know but they are so creepy." She says shivering.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." I say helping her stand.

"Nine fears ain't bad, you got through them in eight minutes too." I say smiling at her.

"Not as good as six or four though, good thing I like my name." She says laughing.

"It's not that I don't like my name, I did it for Four really. He does it because his real name brings up to much of his past. He will only let me use it." I say smiling and hugging her.

"Well, I think that is sweet." Taylor says smiling.

"Oh, hey do you, Adam, Isabelle and Liam want to come to our wedding?" I ask.

"Sure when is it?" She asks me smiling.

"It will be in October." I answer smiling.

"How is four? Is he ok?" Taylor asks looking to where the one way window is.

"He is having side affects of the concussion but other than that he seems to be fine. I don't think he will be doing fighting for a while though." I say smiling slightly.

"Well I'm hungry, is Adam outside?" She asks I nod and she walks away.

Adam will be the only one who goes after lunch.

I walk back into the little scoring room and lightly shake Tobias.

"Toby, you need to wake up now." I say lightly kissing him as well.

"Hmm, oh Tris? Where are we?" He asks sitting up slowly.

"We are in the scoring room for the fear landscapes." I answer as he hugs me with one arm.

"What? You could have woken me up to help you." Tobias says looking at me with loving eyes.

"You needed your sleep. I was fine. Everyone has eleven to eighteen fears except for Taylor who had nine. Adam has to go through after lunch." I explain and Tobias nods.

"Ok, lets go get food. I never got breakfast, or my cake." He says laughing slightly.

"Ok silly." I say helping him stand and he wraps his arm around my shoulder again as mine snake around his waist.

This is something we do normally so it looks no different to anyone walking by, but to us it is me support him and keeping him stable.

I lead him out of the room and into the hallway. We walk in a comfortable silence until we get to the cafeteria.

"You ready for questions?" I ask stopping him in the doorway.

"No, I will just scare the hell out of everyone and that won't say a word." Tobias answers laughing.  
"I'm sure, now come on." I say and lead him inside.

I lead him over to the table and leave him to go get food. I am about to head back to the table when James stops me.

"Hey babe, so I was thinking that we could ditch this place and go somewhere a little more private." James says smiling at me.  
"Umm, James I believe we have been over this before. A) I'm engaged b) I don't even like you. c) my fiancee and myself can beat the living shit out of you if you don't leave me the hell alone. Do I need to finish?" I ask sounding really pissed off.

"Why are you with that freak who is scared of his daddy?" James sneers.

"You did not just fucking say that." I growl as I set the food on the table closet to us.

"Oh hell yeah I did." James says crossing his arms. I don'r realize the whole cafeteria has fallen silent.

"How dare you." I growl and then punch him in the face. He looks shocked for a second but quickly recovers and attempts to punch me back. I duck and sweep his feet out from under him. I slip the knife out from its holder on my thigh and place my knees on his chest holding him there.

He looks absolutely terrified now as I hold the knife to his neck.

"Listen hear, and listen closely. Don't you ever, ever say another word much less a sentence like that about my Fiancee, the only thing you should say is stay away from those two. If you ever say something like that again, about him or myself, I won't hesitate to kill you." I sneer out pressing the knife ever so slightly into his neck causing a small line of blood to come forth.

I slowly stand but James stays on the ground. I kick his side and walk away swaying my hips. It just fits my attitude right now. I walk over to the table and grab the food then walk to our table taking a seat. I hand Tobias his food and look around. Everyone's eyes are on my now staring at me open mouthed.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. Looking between me and James who is still on the floor.

I just give them a small smirk and pop a grape into my mouth. All at once everyone starts cheering. I smirk again and turn to my friends who are still openly staring.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snap getting sick of it

"Where the hell did that come from?" Will asks snapping everyone else out of there trance.

"What the hell did he say to you?" Uriah asks.

"Lets just say he hit on me then said something about Four. I didn't like it and I'm sick of that kid. I simply taught him a lesson." I answer shrugging and eating a bite of cake.

"Well you clearly got your message through. Did you kill the him because he is still on the ground." Christina asks looking over to James.

"No the worst he got was a small scar on his neck." I answer shrugging again.

"What the hell did you say or do to make him that terrified?" Mar asks looking at me.

"Well, I may have told him if he ever says anything like that again that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. And to get my point across I caused a slight flow of blood from his neck with my knife." I answer patting my leg.

"What did he say about Four that was so bad?" Shauna asks. I look at Tobias who is still staring at me in shock.

"He said and I quote, "Why are you with that freak who is scared of his daddy?", It is a really touchy subject for me, especially after what happened." I answer growling as I say it.

"Don't repeat any of this." I add giving each person especially Christina a death glare.

At this Tobias turns my head and kisses me, hard. When he finally pulls back he says, "Thank you, that was a very brave thing."

I smile at him and kiss his lips again. For the rest of lunch we talk about other topics. No one asks how Four is and for that I am thankful.

The medics had to carry James out on a stretcher because he was still paralyzed from fear.

The rest of lunch goes by peacefully and I am thankful for that.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? No cliffhanger this time :) Tris being bad ass :) I enjoyed writing that part. I hate James and I created him and made him that way :) Isn't it funny? Anyway review and tell me what you think:) For now I'm out my ninjas peace :) ~M**_


	31. Chapter 31: Worries

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ My ninjas you are amazing :) I know ya'll can't wait until the weddings but I need to finish the last couple of days for the initiates before I skip to the weddings so bare with me :) Did you notice that Uriah and Mar are the only two not engaged? Should he finally stop being a pansycake and ask her? Give me your opinion on it please :) Well anyway my ninjas sorry I haven't been on all day:/ I had softball earlier and then I came and are staying the night with my grandmother, she is a realator so I went around showing houses with her:) Now I', at her house so I can finally write :) So here is your chapter :) And by the way I meant to say Taylor had ten fears not nine :) ~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"He said and I quote, "Why are you with that freak who is scared of his daddy?", It is a really touchy subject for me, especially after what happened." I answer growling as I say it._

_"Don't repeat any of this." I add giving each person especially Christina a death glare._

_At this Tobias turns my head and kisses me, hard. When he finally pulls back he says, "Thank you, that was a very brave thing."_

_I smile at him and kiss his lips again. For the rest of lunch we talk about other topics. No one asks how Four is and for that I am thankful._

_The medics had to carry James out on a stretcher because he was still paralyzed from fear._

_The rest of lunch goes by peacefully and I am thankful for that._

**Tris's POV**

After lunch Tobias, Adam, Taylor and I head back to the fear landscape room. Taylor waits in the room while I set up Adam and Tobias monitors the computer. I put the serum in and head back to the room with Tobias.

"Baby, why don't you step outside with Taylor?" I ask placing my hand on his shoulder. I really don't want him going through this.

"Babe I will be..." He starts but I give him a look and he sighs.

"Ok, help me?" He asks nicely.

I nod and help him into a chair outside. I walk back in and connect the wires to myself.

Adam's fears start out with him in a hospital room. The doctor comes in with a needle and he starts flipping out. Hmm that's interesting he is afraid of needles.

He finally over comes it by smacking the needle onto the ground causing it to shatter.

The next fear comes and he is in a large crowd getting shoved around. Everyone is screaming and yelling causing lots of noise. The crowd it so big almost no one can get through.

"Everyone move!" He yells finally and everyone moves a path. The path seems to take him into his next fear. Now he stands in his room. Hie father walks in, taking his belt off.

"Son this is what you get for being a coward." His dad says then takes the belt and smacks him with it.

"Coward!" He yells each time he wipes him.

"Stupid" "Useless" "Coward" "Weak" "Wimp" "Ass" "Stupid fuck" "Piece of shit" Are things his father says before every lash. Adam just balls up covering his face and vital organs as his father beats him.

All of a sudden Adam catches his fathers hand twisting it, causing him to drop the belt. Adam picks it up, then lashes at him.

When the belt hits him he yells, "You are the fucking coward you ass. You just couldn't handle the pain in losing mom so you take it out on your son! That is cowardly!" as loud as he can.

I feel a small tear run down my cheek before a small smile breaks out. The next fear comes and it is similar to one of Taylor's. The one where he stands in front of a mirror the way he is but in the reflection is his dad. A boy is behind him with lashes.

"I will not become like him, no matter what." He mutters then screams. He breaks free of that fear too. So far four fears, he enters the next one.

In this one he stands in the field alone. I see a house in the distance.

He makes his way to the house and enters it. He calls out, "MOM, DAD?" No one answers, he searches the whole house and no ones there. He sits on the ground in the middle of the house muttering something about them abandoning him.

"This isn't real, mom didn't abandon me she died." He mutters loud enough for me to here. The fear disappears and he moves on.

In the next fear he had to kill Taylor, a young boy and a women. In the next one he drowned. So far seven fears.

In the next one he is in the middle of a room the spotlight on him. Around him are thousands of people all dead silent looking at him.

Hmm, he hates being the center of attention.

He has a paper in hand which I guess he has to read. He finally looks at the paper and says some words before that one fades away.

We are at eight fears but it continues on. He ends up being afraid of war, which I can't blame him for. That was his last fear he had nine.

I walk out and let Taylor go in there with him. I walk over to Tobias and wrap my arms around him.

"How many?" He asks.

"Nine." I answer. He nods and kisses me.

"I need to go back to get a check up." Tobias mutters into my neck where his head lays.

"Ok, lets go. Maybe you can come home tonight." I say and he nods smiling. I stand and help him up. He wraps an arm around me and we walk to the infirmary. We go back to his room and he lays down me sitting next to him.

The doctor walks in not a minute later.

"Hello, Four, Six. Four, how do you feel after being out for the day?" The doctor asks shining a light in his eyes.

"Well, when I walk or move to fast I get dizzy. When I was walking I had to put my arm around six to keep from falling over. My arm is also kinda sore but not bad." He answers when she is done.

"Ok, the dizziness is a side affect of your minor concussion, I think I can give you some medicine to help that. Your arm just needs to stay in the wrap. IT should be healed fairly quick thanks to the technology from the Erudite. How is your back?" The doctor continues writing something down.

"Huh? Oh right my back umm well it isn't anything I'm not used to. Actually I forgot about it, I guess it is because I spent seven years of my life being beaten every day." Four says shrugging.

"Well, ok then. Here is the medicine it should keep the dizziness away. It won't work right away though. I suppose you can go home, but come right back if anything worsens and such. Congrats on the engagement by the way." The doctor says we both smile and say thank you.

I take the pill bottle from Tobias and take two out and hand them to him. I also hand him a water and he takes them. I put the bottle of pills in the bag Chris brought and take Tobias's hand.

"You ready to go back?" I ask.

"Yeah defiantly. But I'm still slightly dizzy." He says putting his arm around me again.

I just laugh and wrap mine around his waist. We head home and just hang for the rest of the night talking, watching movies and kissing.

I yawn as we finish one of the movies.

"Lets go to bed." He says. I nod and he pulls me up with his good arm. We walk over to the bed and lay down. I rest my head on his good shoulder.

"I love you Tris." He says kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I reply eyes slowly closing.

"I love you three." He says a slight laugh in his voice.

"I love you four." I say laughing.

"I love you six." He says back laughing.

"Poor Five it never gets picked." I say laughing as he kisses my head.

"Maybe on day it will." He says.

"Do you mean?" I ask knowing what he meant.

"Yeah, maybe on day in the future." He says I look up enough to see his face.

"You would be a great dad." I say smiling at him.

"I'm just scared." He mutters. I turn completely propping myself up with my elbows.

I take his face in both hands and kiss him. When I pull back I say, "You will not become like him, because you are nothing like him."

"I know, I'm just scared that I am deep inside." Tobias says his face showing weakness.

"I know baby, I know. You won't though because you aren't a coward. I will be here every step of the way when it does happen." I say kissing him again.

"Good, I love you Tris, lets sleep." Tobias says as I take my place back on his chest. We slowly fall into sleep me dreaming about a perfect family.

* * *

_**So what do you think? I hope you guys liked that :) I made it a lot longer than I was going to :) Well anyway my ninjas you know what to do :) Please like I said give me your opinion on Mar and Uri and on who you want to be first in final ranks and which initiate you think should be cut. I think I already know what I want to do with it but I want your guys opinion. Love ya my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	32. Chapter 32: final rankings and party

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ My ninjas you are amazing :) So thanks for the reviews :) Love ya'll here is your chapter :) ~M_

* * *

**Last chapter **

_"You would be a great dad." I say smiling at him._

_"I'm just scared." He mutters. I turn completely propping myself up with my elbows._

_I take his face in both hands and kiss him. When I pull back I say, "You will not become like him, because you are nothing like him."_

_"I know, I'm just scared that I am deep inside." Tobias says his face showing weakness._

_"I know baby, I know. You won't though because you aren't a coward. I will be here every step of the way when it does happen." I say kissing him again._

_"Good, I love you Tris, lets sleep." Tobias says as I take my place back on his chest. We slowly fall into sleep me dreaming about a perfect family._

**Tris's POV**

"Tris, wake up." Tobias says.

"Fine." I grumble and roll over so I'm facing him.

"How do you feel today, Tobias?" I ask looking him in the eye.

"Better, I can do this." Tobias says lifting his injured arm and placing his hand on my cheek.

"Well, that's a lot better." I say leaning forward and kissing him.

He smiles and then pulls back.

"We need to get ready for the final rankings." Tobias says sitting up. I smile at him and get up. I make my way to the dresser then look back at him.

"Do you feel dizzy today?" I ask grabbing a dress.

"No, I do need to take those pills though." He says standing and walking over to the kitchen at a normal pace. I smile and go take a quick shower.

Once I'm out I put on the black dress that is skin tight. It only comes down to mid thigh but it's enough to hide my knife. I put my strap around my thigh and then slid the knife into it. When I'm done with that I slid on my knee high black boots and then do my make up.

Today I decide to wear my hair straight and walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful." Tobias says kissing me as I walk out. I smile and look him up and down. He is wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a nice black shirt.

"Hello handsome." I say back.

"You ready?" He asks handing me a muffin.

"Sure thing Toby." I say back.

"Lets not use the nick names so much. And if we do then lets stick to Trissy and Toby not baby and babe." Tobias says leading me out the door.

"Ok Tobias no problem, I was kinda getting sick of it too." I say smiling at him.

"I hope no one recognizes Marcus in two days. I don't want everyone knowing my name." Tobias says looking down.

"Maybe I can talk Max into putting a mask on his head or something." I say and Tobias smiles. We are making our way to the cafeteria where the rankings are held. We get there in five minutes. When we walk in all the initiates are here already.

As we walk in a bunch of other dauntless walk in behind us. Eventually most of the dauntless compound is here. Tobias and I stand on the stage because Eric is well on a death sentence.

I mean after all we are dauntless leaders as of in two days. Max nods at Tobias telling him to start.

"Hey everyone! Shut it!" Tobias yells becoming four.

I feel myself turning to six.

"You know dauntless aren't big on speeches so to make it simple we are here to find out this years initiates final rankings. We will have a massive welcome party that follows this and for the initiates and close friends there is a party at Zeke's apartment. Now the rankings will appear behind Six and I in order. Drum roll please!" Four says stomping his feet in the end. We all stomp our feet or bang on the table everyone's focus on the screen.

The first picture appears and then the name. I have to read it again to make sure I read it right.

The first ranking initiate is...

* * *

_**A/N: So did ya like it? Jk I'm not that mean continue with the story although I am tempted to end it here :) ~M**_

* * *

The first ranking initiate is...Taylor!

The list is:

1. Taylor

2. Adam

3. Isabelle

4. Liam

6. Justin

7. Alex

9. Ava

10. Alice

11. James

James is out! I smile real big and hug Tobias. He smiles to and spins me around. I watch as the dauntless guards take James to the dorms to pack his stuff.

Christina comes running up to me, "He is factionless now!" She starts jumping up and down then she hugs me.

I take Tobias's hand and we make our way over to Taylor and Adam. They are kissing and we stand there for a second smiling.

All of a sudden the microphone gets dropped and makes a loud screeching noise causing all of us to spin around towards the stage with our ears covered.

Uriah stands on stage and he picks up the mic.

"Sorry about that, umm I have an announcement, Marlene will you come up here?" He ask smiling nervously. She runs up onto stage and he takes her hand. He gets down on one knee pulling out a box.

"Mar, you are amazing and I want to stop being such a pansycake and show you it. Will you please marry me?" Uriah asks, sweet and to the point.

"OF COURSE!" She shouts pulling him up and kissing him. He smiles and slips the ring on her finger as we erupt in cheers.

"He finally stopped being such a pansycake." Tobias whispers smiling. I laugh and nod my head.

I turn back to Taylor and Adam who are smiling.

"Congrats you two, first and second." I say hugging them both.

"Thanks six. When is the party at Zeke's?" She asks.

"It will be at six thirty. We are playing candor or dauntless so wear layers. For now the whole compound has a party in the pit. So lets go!" I answer and Tobias smiles. He slides his arm around my shoulder and mine finds a place on his waist.

Taylor takes my hand and then Adam's and we walk together to the pit smiling like idiots.

Once we are there the whole compound which is like 700 people are all partying. There is no one who misses this party. Everything is splattered with glow in the dark neon paint. People had decorated it with paintball guns, it looks amazing.

"Lets dance." Tobias says pulling me to the dance floor. I check the time and it is 5 a clock right now. We start dancing and laughing. I am having so much fun.

All of a sudden I am spun around and now I'm dancing with Zeke who is laughing. I glance back and see Tobias is dancing with Shauna also laughing. They switch back and now we are all laughing.

"Hey if you want to change for candor or dauntless we need to go know." Tobias says in between laughs.

"Ok, lets go." I say and he takes my hand leading me out and to the apartment.

Once we are in there we kiss and head to the bedroom. I grab some shorts and a pair of jogging pants pulling both on. Then a tank top with a shirt over it and one of Tobias's sweat shirts, but not before putting on my pink cheetah print push up bra and matching under wear.

Once I'm done I do a side fishtail and smile at myself. I walk out and Tobias is sitting on the bed putting on his shoes. I grab my combat boots and slip them on as well.

"You ready? It's six twenty?" Tobias asks slipping his jacket on.

"Yeah lets go." I say back lacing my fingers with his and we walk out the door. Once we arrive to Zeke's apartment we just walk right in not bothering to knock.

Almost everyone is here and all sitting in a circle. Last to come in is Lynn who takes her seat.

"Ok, lets start this thing. I'm going first my room. Does everyone know the rules?" He asks and we all nod.

He nods and looks around, looking for his first victim. His eyes land on me and he smiles evilly.

"Oh, Six, candor or dauntless?" He asks in a sing song voice.

"Shit." I mumble to myself already knowing whichever I chose is going to be bad.

This is going to be a long game.

* * *

**_I didn't leave you with a total cliffhanger just a small one :) Sorry it took me like all day to update I again was at my grandmothers house so I didn't have time :/ I am back home now though so all is well :) I love you my ninjas please review :) IMPORTANT READ THIS NEXT PART: I need you guys to pick two colors for every wedding there are four weddings. When you review them say the couple first then the colors :) You can pick black as one of the colors for all of them if you want :) Ok so thanks guys please review :) Love ya my ninjas peace out :) ~M_**


	33. Chapter 33: Candor or dauntless

_********__****__Hey ninjas I am back :)__********__****__ So thanks for all the responses on the colors :) That was awesome I had like eight new reviews for the colors thanks :) I had two softball practices today so sorry this is kinda late :/ Please don't kill me :) Ok so I suppose I will let you read about candor or dauntless now :)~M_

* * *

**********Last chapter**

_"Ok, lets start this thing. I'm going first my room. Does everyone know the rules?" He asks and we all nod._

_He nods and looks around, looking for his first victim. His eyes land on me and he smiles evilly._

_"Oh, Six, candor or dauntless?" He asks in a sing song voice._

_"Shit." I mumble to myself already knowing whichever I chose is going to be bad._

_This is going to be a long game._

**Tris's POV**

"Shit." I mumble to myself already knowing whichever I chose is going to be bad.

"Uh, candor." I reply not wanting to chance it.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Shut it Uriah before I do it for you." I say giving him a death glare and he shuts up.

"Six, what's Four's real name?" Zeke asks. Well that's not as bad as I thought it would be but now I have to strip my sweat shirt. I sigh and take it off.

I search the room for my next victim. "Taylor, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Um, Dauntless, I mean I'm dauntless now right?" She says and we laugh.

"Ok, I dare you to go around the pit yelling, I'm pregnant and the stupid mother fucker dumped me. Circle the pit once and then you can come back." I say smiling as everyone laughs.

Taylor shrugs and stands up, "Who's going with me?" She asks and Four and I both stand. We follow her out but we stop at the hallway connected to the pit so no one can see us.

Taylor starts running and then she yells, "I'M PREGNANT AND THE STUPID MOTHER FUCKER DUMPED ME!" She does that three times earning a lot of weird looks. She makes it back to us and we all go back to the room laughing like idiots.

"Shall we continue?" Zeke asks as we all laugh.

We all nod so Taylor looks around, "Zeke candor or dauntless?" She asks.

"Dauntless." He answers. "Good my brother isn't a Pansycake." Uriah says earning a punch to the face.

"I dare you to, dress up in a tutu and dance around the pit screaming, Look at me, I'm a pretty princess!" Taylor says smiling evilly.

"Done." Zeke says standing and going into a closet. He comes back out with a big fluffy pink tutu.

"Why the hell so you have that?" Christina asks.

"For this reason, that closet is full of stuff for candor or dauntless." Zeke answers shrugging.

"Figures." She mutters.

"So which two of you are coming with?" He asks walking towards the door.

"Three of us are coming, Shauna, Taylor and myself." I say standing with the other girls.

"No way in hell I'm missing this." Four says standing.

"For the rest of you, I'm videotaping it." I say and the all nod. The five of us go to the place Four and I just were and Zeke runs out to the pit. He starts doing twirls and jumps already earning weird looks, "LOOK AT ME! I'M A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS!" Zeke yells at the top of his lungs in a very girly voice.

He yells it again as he skips over to us. We are all holding in our laughter and we finally get back to the room. I hand my phone to Christina so the rest can watch as the four of us roll on the ground laughing.

Soon we are all on the ground laughing including Zeke, who still has the tutu on.

"Ok, OK, Four." Zeke says trying to catch his breath as he rips the tutu off throwing it towards the closet.

"Dauntless." He answers.

"Dare you to call Six's brother and tell him you got her pregnant." He says smiling evilly.

Four shrugs and I hand him my phone.

"Put it on speaker." Shauna says and Four does.

"Hello, Beatrice is that you?" Caleb answers.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" I yell before Four says, "No, this is her boyfriend Four. I just...um wanted to tell you that I got her pregnant and now I'm leaving her, so yeah bye."

Before he can hang up the phone Caleb yells, "WHAT, I AM COMING OVER THERE!" Then Four hangs up.

"Oh shit." I mutter. "Sorry." Four says pulling me close to where I'm on his lap.

I lay my head back and sigh.

"Ok, Isabel..." Four starts to say before the door flies open and Caleb storms in.

His face is hilarious, he is blood red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL BEATRICE? WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM, I THOUGHT HE WAS LEAVING YOU!" Caleb yells.

I try to hold back my laughter as I say, "Caleb, it was just a dare."

"Wait, you mean, you aren't pregnant?" He asks and I shake my head.

Caleb sighs but then turns angry again.

"Why the hell did you say you were leaving her?" Caleb growls at Tobias.

"Uh, dude chill, it was just a dare." Zeke says as Four picks me up off his lap and sets me down to the side.

"I don't care, why did you agree to do it?" Caleb demands before attempting to punch Tobias, well really Four.

Four easily catches his hand and twists it, causing Caleb to scream in pain like a girl. Everyone is laughing now except me.

I stand and make my way closer to the to boys, Caleb quickly recovers and goes for a kick. Tobias simply grabs his foot mid air and tugging lightly causing Caleb to fall on his back.

Tobias looks to me as of saying, can I please knock him out?

I simply nod and Tobias punches one hard punch to Caleb's temple and he's out.

"Zeke, take Caleb to the closet or something, will you?" I ask and he nods standing and grabbing Caleb as if he weighs nothing.

He walks off dragging him along.

"Why did that person call you Beatrice, Six?" Chase asks curiously.

"Umm, that's my real name, Don't, I repeat, don't ever call me that." I say with the most intimidating tone I can muster at the moment.

"What can we call you then?" Alex asks looking at me.

"Tris is you must, all the dauntless born know that name, call me Six when initiation is going on though." I say and the all nod.

I glance at Tobias and see him clenching and un-clenching his fists.

"I think it's time we leave, when that kid wakes up tell him to go back to his library, Make sure you are an ass about it too tell him it was from Tris." I say and the all nod laughing slightly.

"Come on, Four." I say laying a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the room.

He is shaking from anger still as I lead him to the room, luckily most people were drunk of there asses tonight.

We get into the room and I set him down on the couch, I take a seat next to him placing my hand on his thigh.

"You ok Tobias?" I ask my eyes and voice full of concern.

"Ye..yeah, just pissed at my...myself." He stutters out before picking me up and placing me on his lap so I'm straddling him. Then he buries his head into the crook of my shoulder.

I feel him sigh out and then kiss my neck, making his way up and to my lips.

"Can we get a beer?" He asks kissing me again.

"Sure, actually I have a surprise for you." I say and his eyes light up.

"And what is that?" He asks. I smile and get up from my previous position and walk over to the fridge where I put a pack of beers this morning.

I grab two, one for each of us.

"Close your eyes." I say and he does. I put in a movie and grab some popcorn before sitting back down.

"Open them now." I say, he looks around for a second his eyes landing on the popcorn, the screen then me and then the two beers in my hands.

He kisses me then takes the beer. I smile and start the movie, I lay my head on his lap and the popcorn on my stomach so both of us can reach it but I can still hold my beer.

We watch the movie Tobias placing kisses on my hair and messing with it. We drank like four bears before we both crashed us both laying next to each other on the couch.

I dream about Tobias that night.

* * *

_**The last part was kinda sucks sorry guys :( For the most part it was good though :) Please review and tell me what you guys think :) Love ya'll my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


End file.
